Casualidades del Destino
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, una chica normal de Shady Corners, pero con un pequeño defecto, no puede ver sin sus lentes, en su deseo de venganza en nombre de su hermana menor, cometerá una grave equivocación, que la obligandorá a casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, sino a Catherine Anderson solamente la base a los personajes de Bleach, por que la historia es linda._

_._

_._

_._

**Prólogo**

Kurosaki Ichigo cruzó a zancadas la gastada acera de madera frente al Golden Goose Saloon y abrió de par en par las puertas batientes. El interior, caluroso y ruidoso, le recordó las entrañas del infierno que todos los domingos mencionaba con voz tronante el predicador Ukitake. Tal como esperaba, el lugar estaba repleto, como era costumbre los sábados después de las diez de la noche, y el interior mal iluminado por una lámpara apestaba a humo de tabaco, cuerpos sucios y perfume barato.

Cerca de la puerta, como puesta allí para recibir a los parroquianos, estaba una muchacha de vestido azul. En cuanto vio a Ichigo, su boca pintada se curvó en una sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos azules se entrecerraron.

-¿Estás buscando compañía, vaquero? -preguntó, acercándose con disimulo.

Ichigo, que a los veintisiete años tenía aún muy grabada la educación impartida por su madre, inclinó la cabeza en gesto cortés:

-No, señora -dijo, marcando las palabras-. Estoy buscando a mi hermano.

-¿Seguro?

Ichigo contuvo su impaciencia. Aunque no le importaba de qué modo se ganaba la vida esta tórtola mancillada, ni ninguna otra, nunca tuvo necesidad de pagar la atención de una mujer, sobre todo cuando estaba fatigado, hambriento y en su casa le esperaban al menos dos horas de tareas.

-Seguro.

Miró más allá de la muchacha, hacia la barra. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba Kaien, apoyado contra el brillante mostrador, como para sostenerse, y el grueso cabello renegrido le caía en ondas húmedas sobre la alta frente. Por el aspecto del muchacho, ya estaba empapado en alcohol.

Ichigo lanzó un juramento por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso son mellizos? -preguntó la muchacha, pasando la mirada de uno a otro de los varones Kurosaki.

La gente afirmaba, desde hacía años, que él y Kaien eran casi idénticos, y Ichigo suponía que algo de razón tendrían. Tenían el mismo tipo de mentón cuadrado y pómulos altos. Pero ahí terminaba el parecido pues el cabello de Kaien era negro mientras su cabello tenía un inusual color naranja además cuando Ichigo sonreía, cosa que no sucedía con demasiada frecuencia, nadie se inmutaba. Pero cuando Kaien se iluminaba con esa sonrisa torcida y perezosa, el mundo entero parecía sonreír con él, sobre todo la mitad femenina, y a gran parte de esta mitad también se le aflojaban las rodillas. En ese mismo momento, una mujer colgaba del brazo de Kaien: una bonita pelinaranha de enormes ojos verdes. Respondía al nombre de Matsumoto Rangiku, si Ichigo recordaba bien.

-Yo le llevo siete años -le explicó a la tórtola, sorprendiéndola.

No tenía sentido añadir que había pasado esos siete años tratando de ser madre y padre, tanto para Kaien como para los otros hermanos.

-Entonces esta es su noche de suerte -musitó la muchacha-, porque da la casualidad de que soy aficionada a los hombres mayores.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo hambre, debo alimentar a los caballos y me quedan por cerrar las cuentas del día -la cortó Ichigo, antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de sugerir que pidiera un trago para los dos.

Lo miró, desilusionada, pero después encogió un blanco hombro desnudo:

-La oferta queda abierta. Bastará que pregunte por Senna.

-Lo haré alguna vez.

Ichigo fue en dirección a Kaien, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos que se movían. Últimamente las borracheras de Kaien se repetían todas las semanas. Maldito muchacho. Ichigo conocía la debilidad de los varones Kurisaki por el alcohol. ¿Acaso no estaba Kaien al lado de él cuando bajaron a su padre a la tumba, hacía cinco años? ¡Por el amor de Dios, el viejo había bebido hasta morir, por no hablar de que, por culpa de esa bebida, dejó a sus hijos sin un centavo! Como no pudieron cancelar los pagos de la hipoteca, perdieron el antiguo hogar familiar en Ohio y, si no se hubiesen mudado al Oeste para buscar tierras donde instalar su hogar, habrían quedado sin un techo sobre sus cabezas. Por fin, con el sudor de las frentes de todos, comenzaban a recuperarse, y no gracias al padre... ¡y ahora Kaien seguía sus pasos!

El primer impulso de Ichigo fue aferrar a su hermano del cuello y sacudirlo. Pero se conformó con abrirse paso a codazos hasta llegar a su lado y apoyar el tacón de una bota en el riel.

-Kaien, la reunión de ganaderos ya ha terminado. Creo que sería hora de que pensemos en volver a casa.

Kaien se volvió sin prisa, los ojos gris azulado un poco fuera de foco, la boca, generalmente firme, ahora Hoja en las comisuras:

-¿Ichigo? -quiso saber, en un tono que revelaba su incertidumbre.

-¿Qué otro? - Ichigo no pudo contener una sonrisa, y agitó una mano ante la nariz del su hermano-. ¿Estás ahí, Kaien?

-La última vez que me fijé, estaba. -Kaien hipó, y le sonrió a la mujer que estaba del otro lado-. Esta bella dama tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a un trago, ¿no es así, querida?

Matsumoto Rangiku echó una mirada al semblante de Ichigo:

-Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki -dijo, en tono asombrosamente humilde- No sabía que usted también estaba en la ciudad.

-El viejo Ichigo ha venido a una reunión con los otros tipos importantes -bromeó Kaien, con lengua estropajosa-. ¿No es así, hermano?

-Así es.

Kaien se pasó la lengua por los labios y frunció el entrecejo.

-No creí que frecuentaras sitios como este.

-Por lo general, no lo hago. Eso no significa que nunca lo haga.

Ichigo echó un vistazo al vaso de whisky de su hermano. Por el amor de Dios: no una medida, ¡un vaso y, además, medio vacío! Lo que menos necesitaba Kaien era más licor. Moviéndose con rapidez para que su hermano no tuviera tiempo de anticiparse a lo que haría, Ichigo se apoderó del vaso.

-No te molesta compartirlo, ¿verdad? El viejo garguero está un poco seco.

Cuando la mano de Clint se cerraba en torno del vaso, Matsumoto Rangiku le sujetó la muñeca.

-Eh señor Kurosaki.- Inclinó la cabeza indicando la jarra de whisky- Dejeme que le sirva su propia bebida. Hay mucho más que eso.

¿No era ese, precisamente, el problema? Lanzando una mirada desazonada, Ichigo vio que la jarra había sido vaciada en sus tres cuartos. No era de extrañar que Kaien estuviese borracho.

-No me molesta beber del mismo vaso -le confió a la muchacha. Además, tengo la impresión de que él ya ha bebido demasiado.

Por un instante, le pareció que la mano de la muchacha se apretaba en la muñeca de él. Pero luego, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un chisporroteo de los ojos grises, murmuró algo por lo bajo que Ichigo no alcanzó a entender. Haciendo con el vaso el ademán burlón de brindar, Ichigo trasegó el licor y apretó los dientes cuando sintió la quemazón.

-No está mal.

Aferrando la botella, Kaien se sirvió otra medida de whisky, parte del cual se le derramó por el borde del vaso y cayó sobre la barra.

-Adelante, Ichigo. Diviértete. Como dice Rangiku, hay mucho más.

Si bien Ichigo podría haber pasado sin otro trago, tampoco quería que su hermano consumiera lo que quedaba en la botella. Sin presentar objeciones, bebió el segundo vaso y no dijo nada cuando Kaien lo llenó otra vez. Por desgracia, cuando dejó el vaso apoyado la tercera vez, Kaien le pidió al tabernero otra jarra.

-Déjalo, Kaien... ya has bebido demasiado -sugirió Ichigo, con voz suave-. Terminemos por hoy, compañero, y vayamos a casa.

-No hagas de madre conmigo, hermano mayor. Soy un poco mayorcito para que me consientas tanto.

-Lo último que se me ocurriría es consentirte. - Ichigo estampó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, y lo sacudió un poco-. Es tarde, y los dos hemos tenido un día atareado. Es mejor que ahora nos vayamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hacemos fuego, preparamos un poco de café. Para variar, sería agradable.

-Ve tú. -Kaien pasó un brazo por la cintura de la pelinaranja-. Como dice el viejo dicho, la noche aún es joven. -La menuda camarera lo sostuvo para que no se cayera cuando pasó el peso del cuerpo hacia ella y se soltó de la barra-. Por la mañana, estaré en casa, Ichigo. Despierto y a tiempo, y en condiciones de trabajar, te lo juro.

Ichigo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Después de unos tragos más, Kaien se derrumbaría y dormiría hasta últimas horas de la mañana, después de lo cual tendría el estómago revuelto y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que me hubiese gustado tener compañía para cabalgar hasta nuestra casa -aventuró Ichigo -. Cuando no estamos trabajando, casi no estamos juntos.

-Quizá la próxima vez –sugirió Kaien. Con eso, se inclinó para mordisquear la oreja de la mujer. Para impedir que cayesen los dos juntos, Matsumoto se apoyó contra él con todo su peso-. Eh, dulzura -dijo el joven-, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al piso de arriba?

Ichigo quitó la mano del hombro del hermano.

-Bueno, creo que yo me largo.

Kaien, que había cambiado la oreja de Matsumoto por el cuello, no se molestó en responderle. Con el corazón pesaroso, Ichigo no se decidía a marcharse, y sin embargo sabía que Kaien tenía edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. Por fin, al ver que el hermano le pedía al tabernero otra jarra, se dio la vuelta. Para bien o para mal, Kaien debería arreglárselas solo.

Abriendo con el hombro la puerta batiente, Ichigo salió a la acera e hizo una honda inspiración para serenarse. Sin embargo, en vez de despejarse, le pareció que la cabeza se le nublaba más todavía y llegó a la conclusión de que era por causa del whisky, que rara vez bebía.

Dejó las puertas balanceándose a sus espaldas y dobló a la izquierda por la acera. Sus tacones tocaron una melodía hueca sobre la madera gastada. De entre los edificios salían franjas de luz de luna que rayaban la acera marcando el avance del hombre.

Miró hacia la calle principal y vio que había pocas ventanas iluminadas. Era casi medianoche. La mayoría de las familias ya se habían retirado a dormir. Ichigo se sintió triste y vacío por dentro. No hacía mucho que los Kurosaki también habrían estado dentro de su propia casa, en la cama.

¿No hacía mucho? Cerró con fuerza los ojos y recordó cómo era su vida cuando sus padres estaban vivos. Comidas caseras, maravillosas. Cortinas de encaje en las ventanas. Risas. Habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de la madre y cinco desde que el padre fue a reunirse con ella. En realidad, no era tanto tiempo, pero para Ichigo, que tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad para con los hermanos menores, era una eternidad.

Se detuvo ante la tienda y miró los objetivos expuestos en el escaparate iluminado por la luna con dolorida nostalgia. Yoruichi, la esposa del propietario, era muy hábil con las manos y había construido una cocina en miniatura al otro lado del cristal. Lo alegre de la escena lo hizo pensar, por contraste, en el ambiente triste y austero que lo esperaba en su propia casa. Ninguna cocina alegre, nada de decoración, ni flores, ni cortinas de encaje. Para que una casa fuese acogedora, se necesitaba el toque femenino, y eso era lo que faltaba en el hogar de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si no tendría que casarse.

Tal vez Kaien no se vería impulsado a quedarse tanto tiempo en la ciudad, si la casa hubiese sido más agradable. Desde que se instalaron en Shady Corners, Ichigo había logrado muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de las mejoras estaban relacionadas con la tierra. La casa necesitaba arreglos, y Hanatarou, su hermano de seis años, una madre. Hasta Hisagi, el hermano de catorce años, manifestaba signos de volverse un poco salvaje, y Ichigo dedujo que se debía a que él no tenía talento para educar niños. ¡Pero, maldición! Era un ranchero, no una niñera. Sabía de vacas y de caballos y a veces sabía cómo hacer que los perezosos de sus hermanos se movieran. Pero Hanatarou y Hisagi todavía sufrían de malos sueños relacionados con la muerte de los padres, y Ichigo no sabía cómo calmarlos ni aplacar los estallidos que se sentía incapaz de comprender. Lo peor de todo por las noches, cuando Hanatarou lloraba hasta dormirse, de pura desdicha, y Ichigo no sabía cómo consolarlo. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que había escrito a su abuela Unohana, unos meses atrás. Era una mujer bondadosa que nunca había sido bendecida con hijos propios. Ahora estaba viuda, y Ichigo esperaba que tuviese interés en venir desde Ohio a comenzar una nueva vida con ellos, en Oregón. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no había contestado a la carta y, como había pasado tanto tiempo, Ichigo comenzaba a dudar de que alguna vez lo hiciera. Y eso lo llevaba de nuevo al pensamiento original, a saber, que tal vez debería casarse.

Reanudando su paseo por la acera, trató de imaginarse cómo sería volver a tener a una mujer en casa. Supuso que sería mejor. Seguramente mucho mejor. Sin duda, sería grato volver a casa al anochecer y encontrarse con una comida caliente, casera, y no vendría nada mal que alguien mantuviese al día el lavado de ropa. Siendo ocho personas, la pila de ropa sin lavar recordaba una montaña. Sí, era indiscutible: tener una mujer en casa representaría un gran avance.

No obstante, a juzgar por la suerte de Ichigo en los últimos tiempos, ninguna de las jóvenes elegibles de los alrededores estaría interesada en hacerse cargo de una familia tan numerosa, ya existente, sin contar que estaba compuesta de varones rudos, y supuso que se vería obligado a conformarse con una muchacha de virtudes domésticas que a ningún otro interesara.

Era una idea bastante poco atractiva.

.

.

.

.


	2. Empieza el juego

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, sino a Catherine Anderson solamente la base a los personajes de Bleach, por que la historia es linda._

_._

_._

_._

**_Empieza el juego._**

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Rukia Kuchiki observó a su inminente víctima cuando pasó ante ella, por la acera de enfrente. La habría alegrado verlo tambalearse un poco, cualquier cosa que le asegurase que, en efecto, lo habían drogado. Tal como estaban las cosas, era difícil suponer que había bebido siquiera.

Con un suspiro, se quitó las gafas de montura metálica y las metió en el bolsillo de la falda. Desde ese momento, tendría que conformarse con ver al señor Kurosaki convertido en un borrón. Pero era preferible antes que arriesgarse a que la viesen usando gafas. A la mayoría de los hombres no les atraían las damas de visión pobre, y, al menos esa noche, era de vital importancia que Rukia fuese una mujer fatal. "¡Maldita sea!", pensó. "¿Por qué parece tan sobrio?" ¿Algo habría salido mal en la taberna? Quizá no estuviese drogado, a fin de cuentas. La sola idea le aceleró el pulso y le aflojó las rodillas. Mordiéndose el labio, echó una mirada al salón y vio con alivio que Rangiku, desde dentro de las puertas, le hacía la señal convenida para comunicarle que todo había ido bien. A menos que _Kaien_ tuviese la constitución de un buey, en pocos minutos estaría inconsciente. Rukia sonrió en la oscuridad. Desde su escondite en las sombras, no le convenía responder al saludo de su amiga, y por eso se propuso pasar por la taberna al día siguiente, para dar las gracias fervorosamente a Rangiku. Sin su ayuda, nada de esto sería posible.

Al alejarse de la tienda, Kurosaki disminuyó el paso y se detuvo; su figura se recortó contra el cristal bañado por la luna. Rukia entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor y deseó no haberlo hecho. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, tal vez un poco más ancho en los hombros y el pecho. "No es más que un engaño provocado por la luz de la luna y las sombras", intentó tranquilizarse. "No dejes que los nervios te perturben."

Por desgracia, no era tan sencillo. _Kaien Kurosaki_ era un individuo problemático, indudablemente, muy alejado del tipo de hombre que podía abordar una joven decente sin ciertos escrúpulos. De cualquier modo, no se podía permitir que el hombre fuese por ahí humillando a las muchachas jóvenes y destrozándoles el corazón. Por lo menos, merecía que se lo censurase. Como su propia hermana de catorce años, Soing Fong, era la última víctima, a Rukia le pareció que era su deber hacer eso mismo. De ahí el plan que pergeñó con ayuda de Rangiku.

Seguro como la mula de un buscador de minas, Kurosaki bajó de la acera y cruzó la calle. Viéndolo venir hacia ella, Rukia sintió que se le secaba la boca. Este era. Repasó la lista de lo permitido y lo prohibido que le dio Rangiku y salió de la sombra del almacén.

-¡Caramba, hola, señor Kurosaki! -exclamó, ensayando un coqueto gorjeo-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Fue evidente que lo sorprendió, pues él aminoró el paso y se detuvo lentamente. Rukia sabía que, sin las gafas, tenía un aire demasiado formal, de modo que intentó no abrir demasiado los ojos. A medida que acortaba la distancia entre ellos, los contornos difusos del hombre se definieron mejor: no cabía duda, el sujeto era bastante más grande de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¿Rukia Kuchiki, la hija del comisario?

Lanzando una risa gutural, como le había enseñado Rangiku, dijo:

-¿Cuántas Rukia Kuchiki cree que hay en Shady Comers, una docena?

La pregunta pareció confundirlo. Era obvio que su proceso de pensamiento estaba algo enturbiado, señal de que la valeriana que Matsumoto había puesto en el whisky hacía efecto.

Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él y adoptó una pose seductora. Era difícil recordar todo lo que Rangiku le había enseñado: cómo moverse, pararse y sonreír.

-Créame, señor-le confió, con voz cantarína y aguda-, hay sólo una Rukia Kuchiki. Mi papá dice que, después de hacerme a mí, rompieron el molde.

Al instante, deseó retirar aquellas palabras. Las mujeres irresistibles no mencionaban a sus padres. Hasta ella lo sabía.

Si bien ya hacía casi un año que los ocho hermanos Kurosaki vivían en la región, la vista de Rukia era tan mala que nunca había tenido ocasión de acercarse lo suficiente para ver bien a ninguno de ellos. Tuvo la impresión de que las habladurías no habían cesado jamás, haciéndose lenguas de lo apuestos que eran todos, y ella estaba por demás impaciente por ver si había motivo para tanto escándalo.

No era que tuviese interés personal. A Dios gracias, no. Estaba interesada por Hitsugaya Toushiro, el hijo del ministro. Alto, increíblemente delgado y casi tan ciego como ella misma, era tan apuesto como podía serlo un hombre. En consecuencia, era dulce, considerado y afectuoso, todas cualidades que, sin duda, _Kaien Kurosaki_ no poseía, porque seguramente era demasiado guapo para preocuparse por eso. "¡Malditos sean los hombres guapos!", era el lema de Rukia.

Aun así, sentía curiosidad. A riesgo de parecer miope, se inclinó hacia él para poder verle el rostro con más claridad y juzgar por sí misma. Indudablemente era apuesto. Un poco mayor de lo que esperaba, pero supuso que se debería al trabajo al aire libre y a la bebida, que haría parecer más viejo a cualquiera.

Incluso así, oscurecidos por el sombrero, sus ojos ¿avellanas? no debian ser negros -si que su vista esta realmente mal - relucían a la luz de la luna como gotas de agua atravesadas por un rayo. Su espeso cabello en ondas lánguidas sobre su frente era cubierto por su sombrero y como lo describían las demás muchachas del pueblo su cabello era negro, aunque la luz de la luna lo hacia parecer un poco más claro tal vez ¿naranja?... no tal vez es por su mala visión, parecía muy tostado por el sol, ya fuera el color real de la piel o un truco de la luz. Tenía un aire letal, algo que la indujo a ser cautelosa. _Peligroso_. _Kaien Kurosaki_ no era sólo soñador, como lo describían las habladurías. No era de extrañar que la pobre Soing Fong hubiese quedado dolida y apenada.

A Rukia no le agradó el modo en que la observaba: un lánguido escrutinio de los ojos relucientes, como si estuviese divirtiéndose con una broma íntima. No coincidía con los relatos que había oído acerca de que era un seductor. Más bien, la hacía sentirse incómoda y bastante asustada, cosa que remitía a lo que sabía del hermano mayor, Ichigo. Ese sí que era un hombre al que había que evitar, siempre serio, que jamás sonreía. Las amigas le contaron que sus ojos claros como la miel, eran capaces de quemar a una mujer. Al terminar el lento escrutinio de su persona, _Kaien_ buscó la mirada de Rukia y dijo con voz profunda, sedosa:

-Ese debió de ser un molde estupendo.

Rukia se sintió perpleja y trató de entender el comentario. En su turbación, olvidó cuidar de no abrir demasiado los ojos. ¡Caramba, qué atractivo era! No la sorprendía que la pobre pequeña Soing Fong se hubiese enamorado.

-¿Cómo dice?

En su boca firme apareció una sonrisa.

¿Se acuerda del molde que rompieron después de hacerla a usted? A juzgar por los resultados, debió de ser un molde estupendo.

-Horrorizada, Rukia lanzó una breve carcajada-. Ese molde. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que... bueno, lo había olvidado por completo.

Comprendió que estaba parloteando como una loca y subrayó la tontería con otra risa aguda.

-¿Qué está haciendo afuera, a esta hora de la noche? Las niñas buenas como usted tienen que estar en la cama, con las mantas hasta el mentón.

Viniendo de cualquier otro hombre, el término "niña" la habría enfurecido. Con sus dieciocho años, todavía era una recién llegada a la femineidad, y por eso se ofendía con facilidad si alguien insinuaba que aún no era adulta. Pero no con _Kaien Kurosaki_. Comparado con él, a los diecinueve años sería una criatura. A la luz plateada de la luna, sus facciones acusadas, inflexibles y muy masculinas, parecían talladas en caoba pulida y le conferían una dureza que aceleraba el pulso de la muchacha.

-Quizá no sea tan buena niña como usted me considera.

Tocándose el borde del sombrero con un dedo, el hombre echó el ala hacia atrás y arqueó una de sus negras cejas.

-¿En serio?

Rukia metió la mano en el bolsillo, curvó los dedos sobre las gafas y alzó el rostro. Sumida en un antiguo resentimiento, lo miró furiosa, en la penumbra, recordando a otro hombre que se había reído de ella.

-He observado que las niñas buenas no se divierten demasiado.

-Es cierto -admitió, con sonrisa lánguida-, pero la mayoría de las niñas no saben lo que se pierden.

-Bueno, yo sí.

A juzgar por el modo en que se curvó una comisura de la boca, la afirmación lo divirtió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién fue el afortunado?

Rukia no entendió qué tenía que ver en todo eso un afortunado.

-¿Cómo?

La risa del hombre fue un murmullo ronco en el fondo de su pecho.

-Señor Kurosaki, ¿es acaso una broma personal, o la compartirá conmigo?

-En realidad, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que ya ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Si usted sabía o no lo que estaba perdiéndose. Tengo la impresión de que no.

Rukia alzó un poco más la cara.

-Si no es así, entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Buena pregunta. ¿Le molestaría explicármelo?

-Porque estoy cansada de llevar una existencia aburrida, por eso.

Su boca plena pero firme se curvó otra vez en la comisura. La sonrisa no se había desvanecido aún cuando bostezó. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz nariz y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarla, tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados.

-Así que está cansada de su existencia tan aburrida, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que usted quiere que yo ponga fin a eso?

-Posiblemente porque es así. -Rukia compuso una sonrisa provocativa y trató de no pensar en cómo corría el tiempo-. ¿Quién mejor que usted para una chica que busca una experiencia excitante? He oído decir que es usted un tipo despreocupado y siempre dispuesto a la diversión.

-Debe de confundirme con otra persona, querida. La despreocupación no existe en mi vocabulario, sobre todo si proviene de usted. Odiaría que me encerraran, ¿sabe? Tendría que estar loco para enredarme con la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¡No me diga que le teme a mi padre!

-Ya lo creo. -En su boca apareció otra sonrisa socarrona, que exhibió unos dientes perfectos, blancos y derechos-. Y seguiré temiéndole mientras use esa insignia.

-Pero, señor Kurosaki, mi padre nunca se enterará de esto. Le doy mi palabra.

-No se enterará, porque no habrá ningún "esto" -afirmó, con una carcajada.

Llevada a la audacia por pura desesperación, Rukia se acercó más al hombre. Recordando las instrucciones de Rangiku, metió un dedo en la abertura de su camisa. No pudo menos que notar la dureza increíble del vientre plano bajo los nudillos.

Tratando de recordar todo lo que le había dicho la amiga, canturreó:

-Sé que esto le parecerá terriblemente atrevido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo deseo, señor Kurosaki.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

-¿Cómo dice?

Dudando de si le agradaba la sensación cosquilleante en los pezones al rozar la camisa del hombre con su corpiño, Rukia se acercó más.

-Que lo deseo. -Hizo una pausa, mientras intentaba recordar las cosas que le había sugerido Rangiku-. Haré cualquier cosa que tenga hacer. Hondo y lento, o duro y rápido. Poséame del modo que prefiera.

Rió otra vez.

-Está bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta fue tan inesperada que el corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué?

Subrayando cada palabra, como si hablara con una imbécil, repitió:

-¿Por qué me desea?

Entre todas las preguntas que Matsumoto había previsto que el hombre podía formular, esta no figuraba. A decir verdad, Rukia no tenía idea de por qué una mujer podría sentirse atraída por él. Desde luego, era apuesto, pero también aterrador.

-Porque usted me fascina -barbotó, cosa que era la absoluta verdad.

La fascinaba... de un modo morboso.

-¿Por qué la fascino?

-Porque usted es excitante.

La luz de la luna bastó para que viera que le chispeaban los ojos. Se le reía en sus barbas.

-Más excitante de lo que usted puede manipular. Vayase a su casa, tesoro. Si quiere clavar los dientes en algún pobre tipo, hágalo en su pequeño amigo, Shiro, el hijo del ministro. El no le devolverá el mordisco. Yo tal vez sí.

-Su nombre es Toushiro. Y no es el que me interesa.

El se tocó el ala del sombrero.

-Buenas noches, desfachatada. Valoro el ofrecimiento. Es muy generoso, y la proposición más dulce que me han hecho jamás. Pero, por desgracia, tendré que rechazarla.

Dicho lo cual, comenzó a alejarse. Rukia vio que se tambaleaba un poco y después se enderezaba. Desbordada por la desesperación, sabiendo que podía perder la oportunidad para siempre a menos que actuara con rapidez, lo aferró del brazo.

-¡Por favor, no se vaya! ¡Por favor!

El hombre giró en redondo y esta vez le habló en tono serio:

-Rukia, le he dicho que se vaya a su casa. -Hizo una pausa, como para darle tiempo de entender-. Si es prudente, se irá corriendo, no caminando. Por el modo en que empiezo a sentirme, yo diría que he bebido un poco de más, y usted es bastante tentadora. No tengo la cabeza muy despejada. Cuando un hombre no puede pensar con claridad, no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad como debería. Si insiste, es probable que acepte el ofrecimiento. Y mañana ambos lo lamentaremos, sobre todo usted.

Rukia quiso decirle que él sería el que lo lamentaría.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión? -Apretó el cuerpo contra el de él-. Ya me he arrojado a sus pies. No me humille más todavía yéndose.

-¡Cristo!

Con los dientes apretados, los músculos de la mandíbula crispados, el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Rukia se frotó contra él con más insistencia.

-¡Por favor!

-Maldición, niña -dijo, en voz ronca-. Si juega con fuego, se quemará.

-¡Oh, sí, si usted es el fuego, quiero quemarme! ¡Por favor, quiero...!

El hombre le rodeó apretadamente la cintura con un brazo y posó su boca en la de ella. Por un instante, Rukia no supo qué había pasado. Lentamente, poco a poco, su mente perpleja fue registrando las sensaciones: la boca de él, caliente y sedosa, apretada firmemente contra la de ella; el brazo apretado en tomo de su cintura; la mano del hombre, abierta sobre su espalda; las yemas de los dedos, en su costado; los muslos duros como acero apoyados en los de ella. El fuego no alcanzaba a describir a _Kaien Kurosaki_, más bien un infierno candente. Sintió como si fuera a consumirse Justamente la semana anterior, por fin, le había permitido a Toushiro que la besara. Las técnicas de los dos hombres se parecían tanto como la leche tibia al zumo de jalapeño. En brazos de Toushiro, Rukia se había sentido segura y un tanto aburrida. En los de _Kaien_, se sintió como si colgara sobre un precipicio y él fuese el único lugar del que sujetarse. El beso era duro y exigente. Este hombre no tenía ni asomo de timidez o vacilación sólo férrea decisión. Por instinto, Rukia alzó las manos para empujarlo y sintió el pecho acordonado de músculos, rígidos bajo una capa de piel masculina, firme pero flexible. El torso de _Kaien_ era como un muro de granito que le aplastaba los pechos y la obligaba a sentir aguda conciencia de que su propio cuerpo era mucho más sensible y vulnerable que el de él.

Cuando al fin se apartó, Rukia jadeó, agitada, y su expresión fue de asombro.

-¿Todavía está segura de que quiere quemarse? -le pregunto, gruñón-. Se lo advierto: piense bien antes de responder, pues hay un punto del que ya no se puede volver, ¿sabe?, y yo ya lo he alcanzado... casi.

En ese momento, a Rukia se le ocurrió que la había besado adrede con tanta fuerza para asustarla, y que ahora esperaba que huyese. Bueno, ella no se asustaba con tanta facilidad. Claro que él quemaba, pero gracias al whisky condimentado con un poco de valeriana, la llama pronto se extinguiria. En el tiempo que le quedaba, lo único que podía hacerle era chamuscarla un poco por los bordes.

-Oh, sí -susurró la muchacha-. Aún quiero quemarme.

Por un instante, él vaciló, escudriñándole la mirada con la suya como si buscara respuestas. Luego, como si las hubiese hallado, inclinó la cabeza, y posó otra vez la boca sobre la de Rukia, con más suavidad en esta ocasión, pero, por eso mismo, con un efecto más devastador.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**


	3. Jugando con Fuego

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, sino a Catherine Anderson solamente la base a los personajes de Bleach, por que la historia es linda._

_._

_._

_._

**_Jugando con Fuego_**

Seda húmeda. Fuego frío. Llamas de hielo lamían la piel de Rukia, haciéndola arder y tiritar.

-Abre los labios, cariño –dijo _Kaien_ en un susurro apremiante, contra la boca de ella.

Temerosa de negarse, pues si lo hacía, él adivinaría que la seducción no era más que una estratagema, hizo lo que le pedía. Y lo que sintió a continuación fue que la lengua del hombre había avanzado más allá de sus dientes. La impresión le tensó el cuerpo, y sus manos se transformaron en puños en la delantera de la camisa de _Kaien_. Como si hubiese percibido su alarma, se apartó un poco y le mordisqueó con delicadeza el labio inferior.

-Está bien, confía en mí.

Rukia habría preferido confiar en una víbora pero, en el fondo, todo lo femenino en ella respondió al timbre áspero de su voz. Cuando la besó otra vez, separó los labios y le permitió que gozara de su boca. _Kaien_ asaltó la carne sensible, cosquilleándole el paladar y atacando la lengua de Rukia, empujándola a una danza rítmica que le provocó una contracción en el estómago y un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

Esa sensación desconocida la asustó, pero, cuando intentó poner fin al beso, descubrió que _Kaien_ le rodeaba la nuca con una mano. Recordó la advertencia de que, pasado cierto punto, ya no se podía retroceder. Luchando contra el pánico, recordó que pronto el hombre perdería la conciencia, pero, por alguna razón, esa idea no la tranquilizó. El fuego de un relámpago podía cubrir un gran trecho en pocos minutos.

La respiración del hombre se había tomado irregular por el deseo y, cuando Rukia se retorció para soltarse del abrazo, del fondo de la garganta de _Kaien_ brotó un gemido trémulo y ahogado. Otra oleada de pánico la asaltó, cuando él pasó la mano de la espalda al costado y sus dedos exploraron la forma del pecho y se anidaron en su vértice. El contacto la hizo sobresaltar y, por fin, logró apartar su boca de la de él.

-Cristo -murmuró el hombre contra su mejilla. Sintió contra su piel cada bocanada de aliento, caliente y húmeda como el vapor del café. A través de varias capas de tela, se apoderó del pezón endurecido, tironeando, haciendo girar la carne sensible. Estas sensaciones dejaron a Rukia tan perpleja que no podía respirar, y menos aún protestar-. Ah, cariño -dijo con voz ronca, contra la sien de la muchacha-. Quiero poner mi boca. La situación de la mano no dejaba lugar a dudas en la mente de Rukia acerca de a qué parte de su anatomía se refería. La sola idea la perturbó.

-Apuesto a que ahí eres tan dulce como miel al sol.

La imagen que comenzó a formarse en la mente de Rukia era tan indecente que tuvo ganas de darle una patada. ¡Cómo se atrevía a sugerirlo siquiera...! Bueno, ninguna mujer ni dama ni de la otra clase se comportaba de manera tan escandalosa. Le apartó de un tirón la mano de su pecho. Como no se atrevió a revelar lo que en realidad pensaba, se conformó con decir:

-Señor Kurosaki, estamos en medio de la calle, y alguien podría vernos.

-Bueno, busquemos un lugar más íntimo -le murmuró, cerca de la oreja-. No es cosa de todos los días que Rukia Kuchiki me suplique que le haga el amor.

Al menos en eso no se equivocaba. Maniobrando con cautela, logró poner cierta distancia entre los cuerpos. Con las mejillas ardiendo, le costó sostenerle la mirada, de modo que enfocó la vista en la nariz del hombre. Hasta bajo esa luz pobre, pudo ver que tenía un bulto en el puente de la nariz. Se preguntó si se la habría roto en una pelea. Era probable, teniendo en cuenta su reputación.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a la iglesia? -sugirió, temblorosa.

-¿A dónde?

Por el tono escandalizado, supo que había entendido bien.

-La iglesia-repitió-. Es el lugar más privado que podremos encontrar.

-¿La iglesia? -lanzó una carcajada aguda-. No soy lo que podríamos llamar un tipo melindroso, pero ese no me parece un lugar apropiado.

-Pero claro que es apropiado. ¡Casi perfecto, se podría decir! Piénselo: ¿a quién se le ocurriría ir a esta hora de la noche del sábado? Hasta el predicador Ukitake está en su casa, acostado.

-Es cierto, pero...

Imagine todos esos bancos, esos preciosos asientos vacíos esperándonos. Debe de estar oscuro allí dentro. Podemos pasar horas y horas de intimidad sin interrupciones.- Al hablar de intimidad, Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo y pronunció para sus adentros una plegaria desesperada, para que el hombre no se pusiera difícil-. Será maravilloso, ya verá.

_Kaien_ le recorrió el contorno de la oreja con la punta de la lengua.

-Es que no me parece bien fornicar en un lugar sagrado.

Entre todo lo que Rukia había previsto, no se le ocurrió que _Kaien_ _Kurosaki_ tuviese escrúpulos. Pensó con rapidez y dijo:

-Bah, pintura y madera, eso es todo. Lo que hace sagrado al edificio es la gente que se reúne dentro, y no la estructura sola. Si la gente se juntara para rezar en un cobertizo, sería igual de sagrado.

-¿Un cobertizo?

-O cualquier otra construcción. Confíe en mí: si usamos la iglesia, a Dios no le importará ni un poco.

-¿Por qué será que tengo la sensación de que estás decidida a hacerlo en un banco de la iglesia?

Rukia compuso una sonrisa maliciosa y se echó atrás.

-Es una idea maravillosamente perversa, ¿no es cierto? Y ah, tengo muchas ganas de ser perversa. Deliciosamente perversa... contigo.

Tuvo la impresión de que comenzaba a apoyar más su peso en ella.

-Entonces, vamos- dijo el hombre-. Ah, y de paso, fuerte y rápido.

-¿Qué?

-Fuerte y rápido- repitió _Kaien_. Acercándole más la cara mientras hablaba-. Me has dado a elegir, ¿te acuerdas?: hondo y lento o duro y rápido. Lo prefiero duro y rápido.

Rukia lo empujó por los hombros, pero era como tratar de contener a una montaña.

-Eeeh... señor Kurosaki. Torció la cara para que los labios calientes y sedosos aterrizaran, inofensivos, en la oreja otra vez. O no tan inofensivos: le atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes y... Rukia contuvo el aliento. Oh, Dios querido, estaba chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Señor Kurosaki - insistió, conteniendo el pánico-. Aquí fuera no. Tenemos que ir a la iglesia, ¿recuerda?

-Ah, sí...

Se enderezó con tanta brusquedad que se tambaleó, arrastrándola con él. Rukia lo abrazó por la cintura y forcejeó para recuperar el equilibrio, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que _Kaien_ se cayera. Si caía encima de ella...bueno, se vería en un aprieto, sin lugar a dudas. El hombre medía bastante más de un metro ochenta de altura y, seguramente, pesaba unos cuarenta kilos más que ella.

-Muestre el camino, señora. -Se apartó e hizo una reverencia insegura con el sombrero-. Créame que hacerle el amor a una dama tan bella será un placer para mí.

Rukia le aferró el brazo, lo ayudó a ponerse de nuevo el sombrero y se encaminó hacia la iglesia, cometido que, pronto comprendió, llevaría mucho más tiempo del que había calculado. Por cada paso adelante, _Kaien_ _Kurosaki_ daba entre dos y doce hacia uno u otro costado, arrastrando con él a Rukia.

A cada momento que pasaba, la posibilidad de que se derrumbara en la calle se hacía más amenazadora. Si eso ocurría, podría quitarle los pantalones y dejarlo durmiendo, donde quedara, pero de ninguna manera sería tan satisfactorio como hacer que despertara en la iglesia. Después de haber rechazado públicamente a Soing Fong, se merecía un castigo similar, acompañado de la humillación. Mientras lo pensaba, Rukia sintió que se tambaleaba otra vez. La sorprendió un poco el modo en que el sedante comenzaba a afectarlo en ese momento. _Kaien_ le pasó el brazo por los hombros, para sostenerse.

-Creo que estoy borracho. No un poco, sino bastante.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, fingiéndose incrédula.

-Mis sentimen... sendimi... mierda, no puedo ni hablar bien.

-¿Sentimientos?-pronunció.

_Kaien_ chasqueó los dedos, casi le arrancó la nariz al hacerlo y rompió a reír.

-Sente-e-mentos. Mis senti-mentos exac-amente. Ya no me acuerdo cuáles eran mis senti-mentos.

Rukia lo miró y sonrió, a pesar de sí misma. Por ser un tipo bajo, peligroso, un canalla sin corazón, tenía lo suyo. Llegó a la conclusión de que, en parte, se debía a esa sonrisa ladeada, tan de muchacho, enternecedora, que contrastaba con las facciones de planos duros. Además los ojos, por supuesto, que siempre parecían chispear.

-Estaba comentando que tal vez estuviese borracho -le recordó.

-Viejo, caramba. -Chasqueó otra vez los dedos-. Con tres míseros tragos...

-Tal vez haya perdido la cuenta y bebió más que eso.

-No. Nunca bebo más que eso.

Esa sí que fue una sorpresa para Rukia. Si las historias que había oído no eran falsas Kaien Kurosaki frecuentaba el Golden Goose todos los sábados por la noche y bebía todo el tiempo, jugaba a los naipes y se divertía sin remilgos. Ciertamente no era un hombre moderado.

-Oh, vamos, a mí puede decírmelo. Usted deja secas las fuentes, ¿no es así?

_Kaien_ negó con la cabeza.

-No. No soy muy afecto a beber.

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó la muchacha, curiosa a pesar de sí misma.

-Desde siempre. Por respe-respeto a mi madre. A ella no le gustaban las borracheras, y menos en sus hijos. Afirmaba que el alcohol y el irlandés eran una mala combinación. Supongo que tenía razón, porque el alcohol mató a mi padre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué beber?

El hombre rió.

-Ese era el plan.

Rukia no comprendió qué le parecía tan divertido.

-Supongo que lo habrá pensado.

_Kaien_ alzó un dedo.

-Pero, como puede ver, los planes no siempre dan resultado. -Se detuvo de pronto, enfocó con esfuerzo la vista en algo que estaba delante de ellos, en la oscuridad, y dijo-: No puedo hacer que ninguna maldita cosa se mantenga quieta el tiempo suficiente para contarla bien, pero me parece que son demasiados.

Rukia supo que habían llegado a la iglesia y que él se refería a los escalones del frente. Igual que su compañero, tenía que entornar los ojos para verlos, aunque por diferentes motivos.

-¿Demasiados para qué?

-Para subirlos. -Le pareció terriblemente divertido y comenzó a reírse otra vez. Luego, sin advertencia previa, se inclinó y golpeó la frente contra la de la muchacha-. Jesús... -Soltó una gran bocanada de aire-. No sé, tesoro. Detestaría tener que desilusionar a una dama, pero esta es una de las veces en que mi buen amigo Zangetsu podría no ponerse a la altura de la situación.

Pensando que podía haber organizado encontrarse con su amigo Zangetsu al salir del salón, Rukia echó una mirada preocupada hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Zangetsu. ¿Quién es?

-Zangetsu es... -Se interrumpió y rompió en carcajadas renovadas. Cuando recuperó el aliento, dijo-: Dios mío, qué dulce eres. Te soy sincero: eres pura como un ángel, auténticamente dulce. Hace tanto tiempo que no me encontraba con una que había olvidado que existen muchachas como tú.

Rukia no comprendía qué tenía que ver su carácter con todo esto.

-Gracias -respondió, distraída-. Pero no ha respondido mi pregunta. ¿Quién es Zangetsu? No me ha dicho que él iba a venir.

Una vez más, los hombros de _Kaien_ se sacudieron de risa.

-No es. En eso consiste el maldito problema. ¿No te parece interesante?

Impaciente con esas respuestas absurdas, Rukia lo condujo hacia la escalinata.

-Nos arreglaremos muy bien sin él, se lo aseguro.

-Señor, ayúdame.

Seducida por la posibilidad de vengarse, Rukia se esmeró en ayudarlo a subir el tramo de escalones. Y si _Kaien_ _Kurosaki_ le gustaba un poco, ¿qué? Ella sabía que no era agradable, que no podía serlo. Si lo fuese, no le habría hecho algo tan censurable a su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser piadosa con él, si él no lo había sido con Soing Fong?

De repente, _Kaien_ se tambaleó hacia atrás. Inadvertida, Rukia se tambaleó con él. Por fortuna, sólo habían subido unos pocos peldaños. Levantando polvo, aterrizaron de forma poco elegante al pie de la escalinata, Rukia, con la falda y las enaguas por la cintura y las largas piernas de _Kaien_ entrelazadas en las suyas.

-Maldición. -Después de echarle un vistazo, el hombre se sentó y le sacudió la ropa-. Discúlpame. Al parecer, me resulta difícil caminar.

Con las faldas levantadas como estaban, Rukia estaba demasiado avergonzada para sentir dolor, si es que se había lastimado en algún sitio. _Kaien_ le lanzó una de sus adorables sonrisas.

-Menos mal que no hay nadie para verte.

Rukia le dio un empellón en el hombro.

-Preferiría que tampoco me hubiese visto usted.

-Antes de que todo esto termine, veré mucho más que esto.

Trató de levantarse, pero no logró más que arrodillarse y perdió el equilibrio otra vez. Sacudió la mano para apartar otra oleada de polvo.

-Diablos.

Rukia adivinó la derrota en la expresión del hombre y decidió no aceptarla. Se juró que lo metería dentro de la iglesia, aunque tuviese que cargar con él.

-Puede hacerlo -dijo en tono animoso.

-No creo.

-Bueno, está borracho y, por lo tanto, no está en condiciones de opinar.- Se puso de pie, lo tomó de las axilas y trató de levantarlo-. Levántese, señor Kurosaki.

-Estoy intentándolo.

-¡Inténtelo con más ganas! -Le ardía la garganta por el polvo que había aspirado. Gimió de frustración al ver que, aun haciendo toda la fuerza que podía, él no se ponía de pie-. Tiene que hacerlo. Después de haber llegado hasta aquí, no puedo abandonar.

El hombre se soltó de las manos de Rukia.

-Deja de tirar de mí -le ordenó, gruñón-. Si sigues insistiendo, te harás daño.

Tras esta afirmación, se quedó sentado donde estaba. Rukia se inclinó hacia él, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-Bueno, ¿y bien? ¿Lo intentará o no?

Él le sonrió con expresión incierta.

-¿Sabes, querida? Creo que nunca me he topado con una pequeña muchacha tan ansiosa.

Rukia sintió deseos de izarlo por las orejas.

-Por favor, señor Kurosaki, al menos, inténtelo.

-¿Señor Kurosaki? Si vamos a ponemos íntimos... —se puso de rodillas otra vez— al menos deberías llamarme por mi nombre de pila. —Con un gran impulso, se puso de pie y se encaminó de nuevo hacia los escalones, ya sin ayuda, y la llamó—. Será mejor que levantes ese pequeño trasero de ahí y aproveches la ocasión. Me siento un poco mareado.

Rukia se apresuró a seguirlo. Al llegar al rellano, lo aferró del brazo para evitar que se cayera de nuevo. Lo arrastró hacia la puerta, diciendo:

-Sólo unos pocos peldaños más.

-Odio decírtelo, pero creo que llegar allí será la parte más fácil.

Rió, como si hubiese dicho algo sobremanera divertido.

Rukia abrió una de las hojas de la puerta doble y entró en la iglesia de espaldas, aferrando al hombre de las manos para poder tirar de él y meterlo dentro. Cuando la puerta se cerró, una densa oscuridad se abatió sobre ellos, y llegó a las narices de la muchacha el olor a barniz y a cera. Tanteando a ciegas, encontró la última fila de asientos y guió a _Kaien_ alrededor, hasta que consiguió apoyarlo contra el respaldo del banco.

Lo único que le faltaba hacer era esperar a que se desmayase.

No bien cruzó su mente ese pensamiento, las manos del hombre estaban en su cintura. Con una fuerza que la sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta el estado del sujeto, la atrajo hacia él. Pese a la oscuridad, supo que había separado las piernas para tener a Rukia entre ellas. Aunque no era más que una vaga silueta en la oscuridad, pareció cernirse sobre ella, como un amenazante muro de masculinidad. El borde del sombrero le dio en la frente. Un instante después, aquella boca tan caliente se había apoderado de la suya, y las manos se atareaban con los broches del corpiño de Rukia.

Trató de gritar, pero los besos le robaban el aliento y la boca de _Kaien_ ahogaba cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir. Aterrándolo por las muñecas, trató de apartarse. La asaltó el pánico cuando sintió que el aire frío le rozaba los pechos: tan rápido, él había abierto el corpiño del vestido. Ahora, lo único que protegía sus pezones del contacto de los dedos del hombre era la fina tela de la camisa. Las palmas ásperas se ahuecaron sobre la plenitud de sus pechos, y el contacto le arrebató el aire de los pulmones de una sola vez. Un instante después, el hombre atrapó sin vacilaciones los picos enhiestos entre pulgar e índice. Rukia sintió que la recorrían arroyuelos de fuego, calentándole las entrañas, acelerándole el pulso, encendiendo un ansia de algo indefinible que pronto se convirtió en dolor.

Comprendió vagamente que había perdido por completo el control, que ahora estaba en manos de _Kaien_. El sabía cómo tratar un cuerpo de mujer, eso estaba claro, y castigaba los sentidos de Rachel con un ataque de sensaciones que ella ni soñó que existían.

Esforzándose por aclararse los pensamientos, supo que tendría que apartarse de él. Por algún motivo, el hombre no se había desmayado en el momento convenido, y cualquiera sabía qué podría hacer. Pero incluso en semejante situación, no pensaba abandonar el plan, después de haber pasado tantos trabajos para llevarlo allí. Antes de irse, tendría que quitarle los pantalones.

Intentando no sentir lo que él estaba haciéndole a sus pechos y sin lograrlo, buscó a tientas el cinturón del revólver. Cuando al fin se abrió la hebilla, una de las pistoleras se soltó, y la culata del revólver chocó contra el banco. La muchacha se encogió y se arrodilló para apoyar las armas en el piso antes de concentrarse otra vez en el cinturón del pantalón. Por suerte, fue fácil de desabrochar. Al tacto, encontró los botones de bronce de la bragueta. Al sentir los dedos de la muchacha en un sitio tan privado, el hombre se puso rígido y contuvo el aliento.

-Jesús... -exhaló, en un susurro entrecortado-. Tranquilízate, cariño; si no, me llevarás la delantera.

Rukia no tenía la menor intención de tranquilizarse. Desesperada, tiró de los pantalones, con la cara bañada en sudor, el corazón golpeándole salvaje dentro del pecho, los pechos electrizados por sensaciones desconocías por los dedos diestros del hombre.

Para su alivio, por fin, _Kaien_ abandonó los pechos. Pero un instante después, sintió las manos en el cierre de la falda. Tiró con más prisa de los pantalones, decidida a terminar. Cuando se hubiese apartado de él, podría volver a acomodar su propia ropa. _Kaien_ estaba tan borracho que no recordaría nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Haberlo tocado en una parte tan íntima sería la culpa secreta de Rukia.

De repente, el hombre se inclinó adelante y le apoyó la frente en el hombro.

-¡Uy! -dijo, en voz débil, con pronunciación confusa-. No me siento bien.

Mientras seguía intentando quitarle los pantalones, Rukia sostuvo el peso del hombre con esfuerzo.

-Oh, Cristo -dijo _Kaien_, con un susurro entrecortado.

Tras lo cual se derrumbó encima de ella. Antes de que Rukia pudiese reaccionar, los hombros anchos de _Kaien_ la golpearon de lleno, y la fuerza de ese peso considerable la hizo caerse hacia atrás. Gritó, y el sonido resonó en la oscuridad, mientras caía. El dolor le estalló en la base del cráneo y dentro le relampagueó una luz blanca. Luego, como cortada por un cuchillo agudo, toda sensación cesó, y cayó girando en la nada.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará….**

**Hola! Espero que las personas que esten siguiendo esta adaptación a Bleach, les guste tan como yo, por lo menos este capitulo me habia matado de la risa la primera vez que lo leí y aun así lo sigue haciendo jajaja...**

**Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en decirmelo...**

**DaisukiNekoHentai**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si la historia es tan linda que no dude en adaptarla a Bleach, por lo menos con mi pareja favorita… y espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños jajaja…

**elenita-chan**: Tu comentario me ha gustado mucho, te agradezco tanto que lo hayas leído, espero que este capítulo te haya sido de tu agrado.

.

.

.

**Bueno espero no tardar en actualizar, tal vez el Lunes le traiga el siguiente capitulo espérenlo… Pobre Rukia lo que le espera T_T…**

**MATTA NE! **


	4. ¡Que es lo que hice!

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece sinoa Tite Kubo-sama, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación de una fantástica obra de Catherine Anderson. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que es lo que hice!**

Cera y barniz. Algodón secado al sol y cuero. Al despertarse, Rukia registró vagamente los olores. Cuando empezó a estirarse y a bostezar, supo que algo estaba mal. Un peso macizo le aplastaba el cuerpo. No sólo le impedía moverse, sino que le dificultaba la respiración.

Confusa y desorientada, agitó las pestañas y a cada segundo que pasaba cobraba conciencia de que le dolía la cabeza. No un dolor sin importancia, sino uno gigantesco, que parecía aplastarle el cráneo y que irradiaba desde la nuca.

-¡Que vergüenza! -susurró una voz de mujer desde algún lugar.

El inesperado sonido hizo sobresaltarse a Rukia. Antes de que pudiera moverse o abrir los ojos, otra voz femenina dijo:

-Te digo. Nanao, que la gente joven ya no tiene respeto por nada.

Aún atrapada en la niebla del sueño, Rukia frunció el entrecejo, completamente desconcertada. Ninguna de las voces le parecía la de Soing Fong o la de la señora Hinamori, el ama de llaves. ¿Qué demonios hacían personas desconocidas en su dormitorio?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, y ante sus ojos apareció un manchón de luz multicolor. Sin las gafas, estaba bastante acostumbrada a que todo lo que estuviera más allá de la punta de su nariz fuese indiscernible, pero, por alguna razón, esta mañana era peor que de costumbre. Decidida a librarse de las telarañas, parpadeó, pero su cerebro se negó a colaborar. Alrededor los objetos entraban y salían de foco, precipitándose hacia ella cuando se aclaraban, para retroceder luego un poco. ¿Bancos de iglesia relucientes? ¿Rostros humanos y ventanas de vidriera? Lo único cierto era que no estaba en su dormitorio, en su casa.

-¡Esto es una abominación! -exclamó una mujer.

-¡Un pecado contra todo lo que es sagrado! -vociferó otra.

¿Todo lo que era sagrado? Rukia llegó a la conclusión de que debía de estar en la iglesia. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, para no marearse. La cabeza... Oh, Dios, la sentía como si se la hubiesen partido con una maza. ¿Acaso la había atacado una enfermedad repentina? Quizá se había desmayado. Eso explicaría el peso opresivo que la aplastaba. Isane, una matrona del lugar, afirmaba que, al recobrarse de un desmayo, la mujer sentía los miembros pesados e inservibles.

Abriendo los ojos con dificultad, Rukia intentó ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en lo que la rodeaba. Sí, sin duda estaba en la iglesia, y la recorrió una vaga alarma. Recordaba algo relacionado con una iglesia, algo importante, pero, por más que se esforzaba, no podía dilucidar de qué se trataba. Sólo sabía que tenía la espantosa sensación de que había algo que andaba mal en la situación.

El peso que la aplastaba contra el suelo de pronto se movió. Al movimiento siguió un gemido, inconfundiblemente masculino. El sonido, bajo y ronco, le vibró en el torso y convirtió la alarma en un ataque de pánico total. ¿Había alguien tendido sobre ella? ¿Un varón? ¡Oh, Dios! Un poco más despejada, sintió la mano grande y tibia ahuecada sobre su pecho. Tuvo la impresión de que casi nada se interponía entre los dedos del hombre y su propia piel.

Olvidando el dolor de cabeza, Rukia lanzó un grito ahogado y empujó al sujeto por los hombros, pero, por más que empujó, no logró moverlo. Metiendo la barbilla hacia dentro, atisbo cabello naranja, y piel bronceada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el recuerdo de la noche pasada se precipitó hacia ella.

¡Kaien Kurosaki! Rukia echó una mirada horrorizada al sol que entraba por las ventanas con vidrieras.

Tan cerca de su oreja que la voz pareció emerger de sus propios pensamientos, el hombre susurró:

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

Esa era la duda de la propia Rukia.

-Fuera -graznó-. ¡Quítese de encima de mí!

No tan rápido como ella hubiese querido, él se apoyó en un codo.

-¡Qué diablos...! -Cuando miró alrededor, el cuerpo se le tensó-. ¡Oh, Cristo!

Rukia siguió la mirada del compañero y vio una multitud de personas que había entrado en la iglesia. Ella misma había planeado que esto sucediera: que ese hombre despertase rodeado de curiosos y se sintiera tan humillado que tuviera ganas de morir. ¡Pero ella no tendría que estar ahí con él! Tanta gente... Sin las gafas, no podía verles con claridad los rostros, pero aun así no podía librarse de la sensación de que todos ellos la miraban fijamente. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel. Como aves de rapiña a la espera para alimentarse de carroña, se apretaban alrededor de ella y sus ropas formaban una mancha caleidoscópica de color bajo los óvalos pálidos de los rostros. Sintiendo que el temor crecía dentro de ella, se tocó el cuello con mano trémula. ¿El cuello desnudo?

Sobresaltada, se miró y, para su horror, vio que lo único que le cubría los pechos era la fina camisa de algodón. Ahogó una exclamación y se cubrió con las dos manos.

Cuando _Kaien_ advirtió el estado de desarreglo de su compañera, se miró a sí mismo. A juzgar por la expresión que le asomó al semblante cuando vio que no tenía el cinturón con las cartucheras, que tenía los pantalones abiertos, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido.

Con voz enronquecida por el sueño, dijo:

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? -Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, comenzó a abotonarse los pantalones vaqueros-. ¿Cómo es que... cuándo fue que nosotros...?

Antes de que pudiese terminar, se abrió de repente una de las puertas de la iglesia, con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared interior. El ruido fue ensordecedor.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Rukia Kuchiki! -Los asistentes se apartaron para dejar paso, con susurros de ropa y crujidos de cuero de zapatos-. Apártense. ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Hasta con su pobre visión, Rukia reconoció el chaleco de piel de camero, la camisa blanca y la estrella reluciente que eran las marcas inconfundibles de su padre. La voz, elevada hasta ser casi un rugido, también era inconfundible. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que alguien ido a buscarlo, después que los encontraron a ella y a _Kaien _en la iglesia.

Se apresuró a terminar de abotonarse el corpino antes de que su la viese. Estaba en mitad de la tarea cuando Kuchiki Byakuya por fin logró abrirse paso hasta la primera fila de la muchedumbre. Le echó un vistazo y exclamó:

-¡Oh, Rukia...!

-No es lo que parece, papá. ¡En serio! ¡Déjame explicártelo!

Rukia tenía muchos motivos para creer que su padre le haría caso. Era un hombre de buen carácter, justo, que solía hacer muchas preguntas y escuchaba las respuestas antes de juzgar.

Estiró una mano, pero en lugar de ayudarla a levantarse, el padre una mirada a la camisa a medias abotonada y se abalanzó hacia _Kaien Kurosaki_.

-¡Tú, pedazo de miserable arrastrado, hijo de perra...!

-¡Papá! -gritó Rukia-. ¿Qué vas a...? ¡Oh, Dios mío, detente!

Podría haber ahorrado aliento, porque su padre no la oyó. Era un hombre considerablemente alto, corpulento, y aterrizó sobre el más joven como si acabara de zambullirse. _Kaien_, sin duda afectado aún por la valeriana, cayó hacia atrás bajo el ataque y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones con un silbido fuerte. Antes de que pudiese empezar siquiera a defenderse, Byakuya le aferró el cuello con las dos manos.

-¡Pequeño gusano miserable! ¡Inconsciente hijo de perra! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!

Desde ese momento, todo fue como una pesadilla para Rukia. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que se cernía sobre sí misma, de que observaba todo a través de una lente de cristal empañado.

-¡Papá, basta! -En vano, aferró el brazo de su padre-. Tienes que detenerte. El fue drogado y no puede defenderse. ¡Oh, Dios santo, lo matarás!

El padre trató de desembarazarse de ella.

-Déjame en paz, muchacha. ¡Maldición, suéltame!

Nada podría haber inducido a Rukia a desistir: esta situación era culpa de ella, toda de ella. Y aun corta de vista, podía ver que el rostro de _Kaien _estaba poniéndose púrpura. Por mucho rencor que guardara hacia él, no quería verlo muerto.

-¡Papá, por el amor de Dios! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo!

Casi lloró de alivio al ver que tres hombres se adelantaban para ayudarla. Después de varios intentos, lograron apartar a Byakuya. A juzgar por el modo en que _Kaien_ se ahogaba y jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, estuvo a punto de morir asfixiado.

En cuanto los tres hombres soltaron a su padre, Rukia se precipitó hacia él.

-Papá, tienes que escucharme. El no tiene la culpa. Te lo juro. Por favor, tienes que dejar que te lo explique.

Con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo, el padre movió los hombros para acomodarse la camisa.

-Muy bien, explícate.

Antes de que Rukia pudiese hablar, las puertas se abrieron otra vez, indicando que había entrado otra persona más. Los cuerpos se removieron.

Un instante después, Rukia oyó una exclamación de horror. Indudablemente, era la voz de Soing Fong, aunque lanzaba sonidos inarticulados. A Rukia se le encogió el corazón: su intención era vengar a su hermana, no hacerla soportar una situación más penosa aún.

-¿Rukia? -murmuró Soing Fong, espantada-. ¡Oh, cielos, qué has hecho!

A Rukia le pareció que la respuesta era bastante obvia: había degradado un poco a _Kaien Kurosaki_, aunque al hacerlo se degradó a sí misma.

-¡Oh, Soing Fong! –Rukia se mordió el labio y deseó con todo el corazón que su hermana no hubiese aparecido en la iglesia.

Soing Fong movió la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Rukia! Lo has hecho por mí. ¡Sé que así fue! -Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos-. ¡Oh, esto es horrible! ¡Te has equivocado de hombre!

Rukia no tuvo idea de lo que quería decir su hermana con eso y, antes de que pudiese pensarlo, su padre la interrumpió con una brusca orden para que se explicara. Lo más brevemente que pudo, Rukia relató los hechos que habían llevado a la situación presente, haciendo lo posible por no olvidarse de nada, por desagradable que fuera para ella misma. La única concesión fue no mencionar a Rangiku Matsumoto. Que el padre supusiera lo que le diese la gana: que había sobornado a alguno de los parroquianos del salón para que drogara la bebida de Kaien Kurosaki, o que una de las chicas del piso de arriba le había hecho el favor. En realidad, no tenía importancia, siempre que no metiese en problemas a Rangiku.

A medida que Rukia avanzaba en la historia, observaba de cerca a Byakuya, intentando sin éxito adivinar su expresión.

-Así que ya ves, papá, no fue culpa de él. Yo engañé al señor Kurosaki para que viniese aquí. Y, si no me hubiese caído y golpeado la cabeza, ya me habría ido hace rato.

Soing Fong gimió, consternada, provocando una mirada furiosa del padre.

-¡Termina con eso, jovencita! ¡Si no fuese por tu dramatismo, tu hermana no se vería en semejante aprieto!

Rukia, eterna defensora de su hermana, saltó:

-Vamos, papá, eso no es justo. No puedes echarle la culpa a Soinf Fong...

-¡Tú te callas! -gritó Byakuya, interrumpiéndola.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento.

-Está bien, Rukia, cuéntame todo de nuevo. Pero esta vez un poco más despacio.

Conteniendo el impulso de recordarle que acababa de ordenarle que se callara, Rukia preguntó, cautelosa:

-¿Qué parte?

-¡Todo! -dijo el padre, entre dientes.

-¿Todo! Papá, ¿acaso no...?

El padre la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez, con un gesto airado del dedo.

-¡Todo! Y no me vengas con tus impertinencias, maldición. ¡No estoy de talante para tolerarlas!

Rukia comprendió que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder la paciencia. Intentando hablar con más parsimonia, explicó otra vez cómo llego a hallarse esa mañana en la iglesia, con _Kaien Kurosaki_. Cuando termino de explicárselo a su padre por segunda vez y vio que seguía confundido alzo las manos, impotente.

-¿Qué parte no te queda clara papá? El le destrozó el corazón a Soing Fong, y yo quería vengarme. Con esa intención, hice que lo drogaran y lo atraje hasta la iglesia. La idea era que esta mañana despertara sin sus pantalones, en la iglesia repleta. -Como su padre seguía perplejo gritó- ¡El humilló a mi hermana! -Al oírla, Soing Fong gimió otra vez, más fuerte y para hacerse oír, Rukia levantó la voz-. ¿Es tan difícil de entender por que quena hacerle probar un poco de su propia medicina? Así fue fin del cuento.

-Rukia, si es como dices, si todo esto está relacionado con Soing Fong y su estúpido enamoramiento de Kaien Kurosaki, entonces, ¿qué diablos -señaló al hombre que estaba en el suelo- está haciendo él aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo... -Un espantoso cosquilleo recorrió la piel de Rukia, y echó una mirada inquieta a Soing Fong, que seguía gimiendo y sollozando, y luego al hombre tirado a sus pies- Oh, Dios ¿Este no es Kaien Kurosaki? -En realidad, no era una pregunta: la conducta de Soing Fong y el tono del padre le indicaron que había adivinado-. Oh, cielos -susurró-. Oh, cielos, oh, cielos, oh, cielos.

-¿Oh, cielos?- repitió el padre- .¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir Rukia? ¿Oh, cielos? -A cada palabra, su voz parecía elevarse una octava-. ¡Narcotizaste al hombre equivocado, y lo único que se te ocurre decir es "oh, cielos"!

Rukia empezaba a comprender las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y lanzó otra mirada a su víctima.

-Si no es Kaien Kurosaki, ¿quién es? -preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quién es? ¡Casi lo mato, y tú estás ahí y me preguntas quién es! ¡Te lo juro, niña, esta es una de esas veces en que podría usar el pellejo de tu trasero para templar mi navaja, sin un ápice de remordimiento!

-Señor Kuchiki, tratemos de mantener la calma -dijo el hombre que estaba en el suelo.

Si bien su voz todavía sonaba un poco confusa, por el modo en que hablaba Rukia supo que estaba recobrándose con rapidez.

-¿La calma, dice? Juro, por Dios, que no he conocido un instante de calma desde el día en que nació. Lamento lo que ha pasado Kurosaki de verdad.

Rukia no podía apartar la vista del hombre al que había confundido con Kiaen Kurosaki hasta hacía unos segundos. Sin las gafas, que jamás usaba en público, el sujeto no era más que una mancha para ella. Su padre lo había llamado Kurosaki, lo cual significaba que se trataba de uno de los hermanos de Kaien. Piernas largas enfundadas en loneta, cabello anaranjado… ¡ANARANJADO!, ojos de color avellana... No esto lo le podía haber pasado a ella tal vez su mala vista explicaba que lo hubiese confundido, pues todos los hermanos Kurosaki eran altos, y piel bronceada.

Recordando la observación absurda que había hecho Soing Fong unos momentos antes, Rukia se encogió: "¡Te has equivocado de hombre!". Unos minutos antes, eso no tenía sentido, pero ahora lo entendía con toda claridad.

-Si usted no es Kaien, ¿qué hermano es? -le preguntó, temblorosa, a la víctima.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

Durante un espantoso momento, Ruia sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Como Ichigo Kurosaki, el mayor de los hermanos, rara vez iba a la ciudad, y mucho menos frecuentaba la taberna, pensó que había entendido mal.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo! -repitió, un poco más fuerte, con voz todavía espesa de sueño.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ahora parece que la pobre de Rukia tendrá que pasar por muchos problemas, en verdad agradezco a las personas que están leyendo esta adaptación al querido Ichiruki.**_

.

.

.

**elenita-chan****: **Lo que ocurre cuando no ve bien, y dime ¿te ha gustado este capítulo?… te agradezco mucho que me dejes tus comentarios, me haces muy feliz :D.

**Elisa20****: **Saludos a ti también y te agradezco mucho que te tomes un tiempo y me hayas dejado un comentario, espero que te haya gustado la a continuación.

.

.

.

**En verdad a eso a mi me pasa termino confundiendo a la gente, a veces estoy acompañada y veo alguien a la distancia y digo – Oye él no es tu primo- y me responden – ¡Estas loca**!,** en verdad estoy un poco corta de vista… :P…**

**Bueno ahora la pregunta será que decisión tomará Byakuya ante esto, y como lo tomará Rukia… Bueno la próxima actualización o es este sábado o el Lunes próximo, nos leemos…. Cualquier duda, comentario o críticas serán bien recibidos…**

**MATTA NE!**


	5. ¿Si Quiero?

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, y la trama de la historia tampoco, solo es una adaptación de una maravillosa obra de Catherine Anderson._

_._

_._

_._

**¿¡Si quiero!**

¿Kurosaki Ichigo? Rukia se apretó la cintura con la mano, sintiéndose repentinamente desmayar. De todos los hermanos Kurosaki con los que podía haberse cruzado, tenía que ser el más atemorizador. Hasta los demás hombres del pueblo le abrían paso.

-¿Ichigo? -repitió estúpidamente-. Pero usted nunca va al Golden Goose. ¡Debe de haber un error!

-¡Ah, sí, ya lo creo que hay un error! -repuso el hombre, con la misma voz ronca-. Pero no soy yo quien lo ha cometido.

De pronto, algo se le ocurrió a Rukia.

-¡Espere un momento! Usted tiene que ser Kaien Kurosaki. Si no, ¿por qué Rangiku...?

Se interrumpió en el último momento, imaginando que balanceaba los brazos para no caerse. Lo último que hubiese querido era meter en problemas a su amiga.

Ichigo le lanzó una sonrisa lánguida y perspicaz.

-Rangiku no me impidió que bebiera el whisky narcotizado, si esa era tu pregunta. En un momento dado, me pregunté por qué, pero ahora ya lo sé. -Tras decirlo, se apoyó en una rodilla y recogió el sombrero-. En cuanto a mí, el único misterio es por qué no se asomo por la puerta de la taberna y te hizo señas de que había suministrado narcótico al hombre equivocado. Nos hubiese ahorrado un montón de problemas a los dos.

Con los ojos de la imaginación, Rukia vio a Matsumoto como la noche pasada, borrosa e indiscernible, parada a la entrada del salón, agitando los brazos. Sin las gafas, Rukia había creído que la señal de la amiga quería decir que todo estaba bien. ¿Habría querido indicarle, más bien, que nada había salido según lo acordado? ¿Que Rukia debía desistir? Si no fuera tan espantoso, podría resultar divertido.

Kurosaki se puso de pie y dijo:

-Espero que me disculpen, pero yo me voy ya. Por entretenido que haya sido, tengo en casa un hermano pequeño que atender, y debo cuidar de mi rancho.

Rukia no tenía objeción en que se marchase, y, en lo que a ella se refería, cuanto antes, mejor. Pero, al parecer, su padre no era de la misma opinión.

-Espere un minuto, hijo.

Ichigo se sacudió el sombrero sobre la pernera del pantalón.

-¿Que espere, dice? No diga que piensa arrestarme. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento justo?

Teniendo en cuenta que el padre había estado a punto de ahorcarlo, a Rukia no le extrañaba que Kurosaki Ichigo se mostrara un poco comprensivo.

-Yo no llegaría hasta el punto de arrestarlo -dijo Byakuya - Pero aquí tenemos una pequeña arruga que deberemos alisar.

-¿Arruga?

Byakuya indicó con la cabeza a Rukia.

-Mi hija ha pasado la noche con usted, sin otra compañía. Eso no está bien. No está nada bien.

A Rukia se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Papá?

Byakuya no le prestó atención.

-En mi opinión...

- ¡Papá! -

-¡Cállate, Kuchiki Rukia! -exclamó, haciendo un ademán, sin apartar la vista de Ichigo-. En mi opinión, la reputación de mi hija ha quedado muy perjudicada, Kurosaki. Y sólo usted puede remediarlo.

-¿Remediarlo? -repitió Rukia-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sí, ¿qué es, exactamente, lo que quiere decir? -preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia no necesitaba ver a Kurosaki con claridad para comprender que recuperaba rápidamente los sentidos. Si no se equivocaba, ese hombre estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Taconeaba con las botas sobre el piso con un ritmo impaciente, al tiempo que se ocupaba de recuperar los revólveres. En horrorizado silencio, lo observó colocarse la correa cruzándole las caderas y amarrar las cartucheras a sus muslos musculosos y esbeltos. En ese momento, se le ocurrió que el que corría el riesgo de perder la vida en el enfrentamiento era su padre, y no Kurosaki Ichigo. El hombre más joven tenía una endemoniada reputación de velocidad con las armas.

Sin saber que lo hacía, Rukia se acercó a su padre.

-Papá, esta situación se podría resolver con mucha facilidad. Es decir, como acabo de explicar, nada de esto es culpa del señor Kurosaki. A mi juicio, tendríamos que irnos todos, cada uno a su casa, y olvidar lo sucedido.

-Quédate callada, Rukia.

Temerosa por su padre, Rukia se dirigió a Ichigo con expresión de súplica.

-¿No le parece? Quiero decir que deberíamos olvidar lo que ha sucedido. -Lanzando una breve carcajada nerviosa, añadió-: Eh, fin de la historia, ¿no?

-Rukia Kuchiki -dijo el padre, conteniéndose-, esto es mucho más grave. Tu reputación está destruida. El señor Kurosaki sí entiende las consecuencias, aunque tú no.

Rukia entendía más de lo que su padre suponía y tenía una horrible sensación de que la situación se estaba desbordando. Señalando a los feligreses, dijo:

-Pero, papá, todos los presentes han oído mi explicación. Todos saben que no ha pasado nada inapropiado.

-No es tan simple, Rukia. Cuando una joven pasa la noche a solas con un hombre, sólo una cosa puede conservar su buen nombre, y esa es el matrimonio. No importa si en realidad pasó algo o no. Lo único que importa es lo que parece.

-¿Matrimonio? -exclamó Soing Fong-. ¡No lo dirás en serio!

-¿Matrimonio? -repitió Rukia, con voz débil-. ¿Matrimonio, has dicho?

-Matrimonio -confirmó Byakuya.

Dejando que la afirmación vibrase en el aire, Byakuya sujetó a Ichigo y a Rukia de los brazos y, sin hacer caso de las agudas protestas de la hija, los arrastró hacia el altar. Cuando llegaron, comenzó a llamar a gritos al sacerdote. Mientras tanto, Rukia intentaba hacerlo entraren razones, cosa que resultó imposible: su padre no sólo era alto y corpulento, también era terco. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie, ni las hijas, podían disuadirlo.

El reverendo Ukitake, hombre alto, huesudo, de cabellos blancos que raleaban, bondadosos ojos castaños y nariz ganchuda, se abrió paso entre la gente y se apresuró a subir al pulpito, con el libro de oraciones en la mano.

-Byakuya, esto es muy anómalo. Ni siquiera hemos colocado los bandos.

-Al diablo con los bandos: limítese a casarlos.

El ministro hizo un elocuente gesto con los hombros.

-Sólo hacía una observación.

-¡Papá!, ¿has perdido el juicio? ¡No puedo casarme con este hombre! -Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo- ¡No se quede ahí, parado! ¡Haga algo!- Al parecer, Ichigo no se inmutaba, y, levantando un hombro dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Apaciguarlo? Lo lamento, querida, pero la idea de casarme no me molesta.

-¿Qué no le molesta? ¡Como puede decir eso! ¡Estamos hablando de matrimonio!

-En lo que a mí respecta, de todos modos estaba pensando en algo así.

Rukia no podía creer que se mostrara tan caballeroso.

-Usted está tan loco como mi padre.

Byakuya hizo una seña al ministro.

-Olvide todo adorno, reverendo. Lo único que nos importa es que sea legal.

Rukia aferró el brazo de su padre.

-¡Papá, termina con esto! ¡Es una locura total! ¿Como se te ocurre?

-¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! -sollozó Soing Fong, detrás-. Por mi culpa.

El clérigo eligió ese preciso momento para decir con voz tronante:

-Mis queridos bien amados, hoy estamos aquí reunidos...

Soltándose el brazo, Byakuya se agarró de la barandilla del coro y se inclinó hacia el púlpito.

-Maldición, Joushiro, le he dicho que salte toda la perorata. Vaya a las partes importantes.

Ukitake tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

-Como ya he señalado, todo esto es muy fuera de lo común.

-Usted hágalo -replicó Byakuya-. Si quisiera lo común, pediría lo común.

El encrespado sacerdote buscó con un dedo en la página, para encontrar las partes importantes que recitar todo el...

-¡Por todos los cielos! -lo interrumpió-. ¿Acaso va a decirme que no conoce las palabras de memoria? -Alzó las manos-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, hace veinte años que está casando personas! ¿Cómo no va a saber el texto, Joushiro?

Aprovechando la distracción de su padre, Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo. Acercándose para poder verle bien el rostro, susurró:

-No puede quedarse tranquilamente ahí y no hacer nada para detener esto.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Yo!

Ichigo permaneció con las manos unidas a la espalda, la vista fija en el ministro, la expresión inmutable. A Rukia le pareció que veía el atisbo de una sonrisa en una comisura de la boca del hombre y tuvo ganas de darle un buen puntapié por no detener la ceremonia. Pero, antes de poder llevar a cabo la idea, lo pensó mejor. La noche anterior, él se había mostrado encantador, aunque estaba atontado por la bebida y dulcificado por la valeriana. Esta mañana, todo rastro infantil se le había borrado del semblante. Si hubiese tenido que describirlo, habría dicho que se lo veía adusto más que atemorizador, lejos de la clase de hombre al que se podía provocar.

Apartó la mirada y recorrió con ella la iglesia, abrumada al ver que los feligreses se habían dispersado y ocupado sus lugares de costumbre en los bancos, no como si fuese un servicio dominical común sino como para asistir a una boda. Su boda.

Sintió un impulso desesperado. Irguiendo los hombros y alzando la barbilla con gesto empecinado, se enfrentó a su padre:

-Papá, no puedo casarme con este hombre -dijo, pronunciando con claridad-. De verdad, no puedo. Y nada de lo que digas o hagas me convencerá de lo contrario.

-Por supuesto que puedes -replicó el padre, y sin hacer una pausa, sacó el Colt de la cartuchera y apoyó el cañón en la sien de Kurosaki Ichigo- Es lo único que puedes hacer, cielo. Lo quiera o no, el señor Kurosaki ha perjudicado gravemente a mi niña. El honor exige que lo mate si no se casa contigo. Así son las cosas; una especie de código tácito entre hombres. ¿No es verdad, señor Kurosaki?

-Cristo -pronunció el aludido, con voz ronca.

Rukia contempló a su padre con horror creciente, aunque intentó disimularlo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien. Así que vas a matarlo a sangre fría. ¿Después de toda una vida defendiendo la ley? ¡Vamos, papá, sé que soy un tanto crédula, pero esto es una tontería!

Con gestos lentos y deliberados, el padre amartilló el arma.

-¿Crees que estoy alardeando? Te equivocas, Kuchiki Rukia. Tenga la culpa o no, él ha estropeado cualquier posibilidad que hubieses tenido de contraer un matrimonio decente.

-¡No es cierto! -Rukia paseó la vista por la iglesia y descubrió a Toushiro, el hijo del reverendo Ukitake, que había estado cortejándola los últimos tres años-. ¡Díselo, Toushiro! ¡Dile que no importa, que me amas, y que, de todos modos, no vacilarás en casarte conmigo!

Con la apariencia de estar asfixiándose con la corbata, Hitsugaya se levantó de un salto, tragó con dificultad y permaneció de pie, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

-¿Y bien? -imploró Rukia-. ¡Habla ahora, Toushiro, o calla para siempre!

Para su espanto, Toushiro no dijo nada. Rukia le lanzó una mirada colérica, conteniendo las ganas de tildarlo de mal tipo, rufián y servil, para empezar. Pero se conformó con susurrar los insultos por lo bajo.

-Creo que eso demuestra lo que afirmo -dijo el padre, haciendo un gesto hacia Toushiro-. Ni tu prometido se atreve a dar un paso al frente.

Un poco menos segura de sí misma, Rukia dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

-Eso no significa que tengas que matar al señor Kurosaki. Sólo pretendes asustarme para que haga caso de lo que dices.

-Oh, lo mataré -le aseguró-. Antes que dejarlo ir, le dispararé a la cabeza y su cerebro se esparcirá por todos lados.

La imagen hizo encogerse a Rukia.

-No lo dices en serio, papá. ¿Cómo puede ser, puesto que eres comisario? Si matas a una persona, tendrás que entregar tu insignia.

-Por eso, ¿no lo entiendes? Un hombre probo no permite que otro haga daño a su hija sin hacer nada para remediarlo. Kuchiki Rukia, si no te casas con él, tendré que matar al pobre tipo. Es así de simple.

El ministro Ukitake prosiguió con su recitado:

-Tú, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿quieres a esta mujer, Kuchiki Rukia, como tu legítima esposa?

Del rostro moreno de Ichigo brotaron gotas de sudor, y la manzana de Adán subió y bajó, cuando trató de tragar.

-Sí, quiero -dijo, sin un segundo de vacilación, y añadió para Rukia-: Es lo mismo si discutes luego con tu padre. Está apuntándome con un arma a la cabeza, por si no lo has notado.

-No se preocupe. En realidad, no lo matará-lo tranquilizó Rukia.

-¿Quieres probar? -Byakuya dibujó una amplia sonrisa y curvó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

Ichigo cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Jesucristo! ¡Haz lo que te dice, Rukia!

Algo aleteó en el estómago de la muchacha.

-Papá, esto ya no es divertido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazar así la vida de un hombre inocente?

-Inocente -intervino Ichigo -: esa es la palabra clave.

El ministro lo interrumpió otra vez:

-Y tú, Kuchiki Rukia, ¿quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y obedecerlo, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió al ministro con dulzura.

-Tal vez el señor Kurosaki esté temblando de miedo, pero yo no.

Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes me oiga a mí decir "Sí, quiero", nevará en verano.

Byakuya le sonrió al ministro.

-Ya la ha oído. Acaba de decir. "Sí, quiero", con toda claridad.

-¡No lo dije! -se indignó Rukia.

-¡Sí, lo has dicho!-replicó Byakuya.

Mirando a Rukia con expresión de disculpa, el reverendo dijo:

-Yo la has oído, Byakuya, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que ha querido decir...

–Guárdese sus opiniones y termine la ceremonia –le ordenó el comisario.

-Por la autoridad que me concede... -comenzó el ministro.

Alzando la voz para tapar la del clérigo, Ichigo dijo:

-Comisario, ¿tendría inconveniente en apuntar ese revolver a cualquier otro lado que no sea mi cabeza?

-Semejante táctica nunca se sostendrá en un tribunal legal -exclamó Rukia- Estamos en el siglo diecinueve, te comunico. Los hombres ya no pueden casarse con las mujeres contra nuestra voluntad. ¡Contamos con recursos legales!

Como subrayando la afirmación, el ministro dijo:

-¡Y ahora os declaro marido y mujer! -y cerró de un golpe el libro.

Un súbito silencio reinó en la iglesia. Era tan denso que Rukia sintió como si se ahogara en él. Miró fijamente a su padre sin poder creer que la hubiese traicionado así. ¡Su padre, que siempre la había amado tanto...!

Desde la muerte de su madre, era la única persona en la que había podido confiar.

Con una sonrisa triste, por fin apartó el cañón de la pistola de la sien de Ichigo. Mientras soltaba sin prisa el gatillo, dijo:

-Bueno, cielo, para bien o para mal, ahora tienes un esposo.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holaaaaaa… ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre de Rukia lo que tendrá que pasar de ahora en adelante T_T, agradezco mucho a las personas que aunque no me han dejado un review, me han puesto en sus favoritos**

**Elenita-chan****: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, y muchas gracias por recomendadme, eres muy dulce y dime ¿te divirtió este capitulo?

**LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET: **Te agradezco que hayas pasado por esta historia y hayas dejando tu comentario, por cierto tu nombre es muy lindo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. :D

**Bueno de ahora en adelante Rukia tendrá que vivir con su esposo, ¿que creen que pasará?, les dejo con esa pequeña duda y nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**MATTA NE…**


	6. Conociendote

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo-sama, ni tampoco la historia sino a Catherine Anderson._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Conociéndote…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Menos de una hora después, Rukia se hallaba a más de un kilómetro y medio, en las afueras del pueblo, sola con un completo desconocido que, además, era su esposo legítimo. Para complicar más aún las cosas, Ichigo había decidido no alquilar una carreta para el viaje de regreso al rancho, y eso significaba que Rukia iba sentada en la montura delante de él, obligada a soportar la intimidad de su contacto durante todo el viaje. La maleta y el bolso de la muchacha, unidas por un trozo de cuerda, estaban atados a la grupa del caballo, detrás del jinete, como un par de tristes sacos de arena. Convencida de que Ichigo debía de estar furioso -no podía pensar otra cosa, a pesar de que, en la iglesia lo negó repetidas veces-, Rukia se exprimió el cerebro para encontrar un modo de paliar el enfado antes de que llegaran al rancho de los Kurosaki y él hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepintieran los dos.

-¿Señor Kurosaki?

Al oír su apellido, se puso un poco tenso, la mano en la cintura de Rukia cambió de posición y la cercanía de los dedos a los pechos fue un recordatorio sutil de que ella ya era su esposa y, por lo tanto, de su propiedad.

-Rukia, ahora puedes llamarme Ichigo. Es algo más o menos aceptable que entre marido y mujer se empleen los nombres de pila.

-Sí, claro, Ichigo. -Sintió en la garganta un nudo de ansiedad, grande como un huevo de ganso-. Yo, eh... -Hizo esfuerzos desesperados por tragar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de frustración, y los bosques que los rodeaban se convirtieron en manchas aún más borrosas. A lo lejos, veía los picos escabrosos de las Cascades, que así, vistas sin las gafas, parecían bultos vagos, gigantescos, con las cumbres nevadas brillando al sol de la mañana estival-. Estaba pensando... bueno, sé que debe de estar enfadado. Hasta furioso. Por cierto, no lo culpo por eso, y quiero que sepa que haré todo lo posible para resolver las cosas.

-¿En serio? -Curvó los anchos hombros y apartó un poco el sombrero para poder verle la expresión-. Y dime, Rukia, ¿de qué modo piensas resolver las cosas? -Los ojos avellanas chispearon, cálidos, mirándola-. Si me equivoco, corrígeme, pero pensé que las cosas estaban bien arregladas.

-¿Arregladas, dice? ¡Estamos casados, señor Kurosaki! ¿No comprende lo que eso significa? No puedo creer que usted esté de acuerdo con esto.

Ichigo esbozó una leve sonrisa, y sus negras pestañas bajaron para ocultar a medias, su expresión.

-Supongo que, tal vez, la situación te asusta un poco más a ti que a mí.

-¿Que me asusta? ¿Por qué debería asustarme? -preguntó-. Creo que sería más correcto decir que estoy inquieta.

Los pliegues que enmarcaban la sonrisa se convirtieron en profundas hendiduras, y los labios firmes se estiraron en una franca sonrisa.

-Está bien, tal vez te sientas más inquieta que yo. Y no te culpo por eso. Casi no me conoces, y ahora, de pronto, tengo el control de tu vida. Eso debe de ser perturbador.

Rukia podría haber pasado el día sin oírle expresar así la situación. ¿Control sobre su vida? ¡Oh, Dios! Parpadeó y apartó el rostro, incómoda por el silencio que se creó entre los dos, pero sin saber cómo romperlo. Nerviosa, se manoseó los pliegues de la falda y deseó estar en cualquier otro sitio menos en ese.

-Si te sirve de algún consuelo -agregó al fin Ichigo-, no soy un hombre de mal carácter. No tienes que tener mie... -Se interrumpió e hizo una pausa-. Inquietud, no tienes por qué inquietarte.

Rukia lo miró y se le cortó el aliento. Asustada como estaba, le pareció más alto, de hombros más anchos que antes, un muro musculoso de poder que en cualquier momento podía abatirse sobre ella. ¿Control sobre la vida de ella? "Ah, es mucho más que eso", pensó, acongojada. "Mucho, mucho más."

Ichigo exhaló un suspiro fatigado y se acomodó en la montura. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su hogar, donde sus hermanos esperaban su regreso, completamente ignorantes de que tenían una cuñada flamante. Por ellos fue por lo que no protestó por casarse con Rukia y, por su vida que ahora no podría arrepentirse de la decisión. Los Kurosaki, incluido el mismo Ichigo, necesitaban una mujer en la casa, y no estaba seguro de que él solo pudiese encontrar una comparable con Rukia Kuchiki. No sólo era hermosa, cosa que, en lo que a él tocaba, era una ventaja adicional, sino que tenía modales agradables y se expresaba con corrección. Sería una buena influencia para sus hermanos, realmente. Se la imaginó con un delantal con pechera y una mancha de harina en la mejilla y, de sólo pensarlo, le gruñó el estómago. Por Dios, ni recordaba cuánto hacia que no comía una buena comida casera.

No, no podía sentir ningún arrepentimiento por haberse casado con Rukia Kuchiki. En su mente giraba la expresión: "maná del cielo". Eso era para él: un milagro que por casualidad le había caído en el regazo. Además, no era culpa de él. Al contrario. El no le había tendido una trampa ni mucho menos. Fue una _Casualidad del Destino._ Y no era el único que se beneficiaba. Dejando a un lado propias razones egoístas, Rukia habría sido crucificada por los así considerados ciudadanos probos de Shady Comers si él no la hubiese convertido en una mujer honesta. Este matrimonio era lo mejor para ella. Contemplándola, Ichigo vio la expresión angustiada y preocupada que perduraba en los bellos ojos azules con destellos violetas. Si se hubiesen conocido un poco mejor habría podido adivinar qué estaba pensando. ¿Cómo se sentiría una mujer que acababa de casarse con un hombre, contra su voluntad? Y, además desconocido. Ichigo imaginó que no debía de saltar de alegría. Por un momento, jugó con la idea de esperar para ejercer sus derechos conyugales, pero la descartó con la misma rapidez con que la pensó. Desde el instante en que dijo, "Sí, quiero", decidió sacar el mejor partido posible del matrimonio. Teniéndolo en cuenta, no pensaba compartir una cama con Rukia y abstenerse de tocarla. La sola idea lo enervaba.

Ya estaba harto de tener que hacer frente a la frustración sexual. En su opinión, la intimidad entre él y Rukia les facilitaría entablar una relación amistosa. Tal vez hubiera quienes opinaran que hacía las cosas a la inversa, pero eso no le importaba. Este tema del matrimonio era nuevo para él, e iría elaborando las reglas a medida que avanzaban. Si bien sus recuerdos de la noche pasada eran un tanto turbios, algunas partes eran muy nítidas. Recordaba cómo la había sentido entre sus brazos, tan increíblemente dulce, como si Dios la hubiese hecho especialmente para él. Evocó el beso de Rukia como torpe y tímido, ciertamente muy diferente del de una mujer experimentada, pero aun así supo que dentro de ella había pasión que esperaba arder. Eso fue evidente en el modo en que abrió la boca para él y en que amoldó su cuerpo al de Ichigo. El problema principal consistiría en hacerla volver a sus brazos. Una vez logrado eso, no dudaba de su propia habilidad para excitarla. Pensando en estas cosas, le creció en el vientre un calor que le quemaba.

Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que todavía era de mañana y que, por lo tanto, faltaba un buen rato para la noche, y se esforzó por apartar de sus pensamientos la idea de hacer el amor.

-Con respecto a tu hermana Soing Fong -dijo en voz suave-, si es cierto que Kaien la humilló frente a los amigos y la hizo llorar, realmente lo lamento

-No sólo la hizo llorar -le corrigió- Le destrozó el corazón -Le dirigió una mirada relampagueante de los ojos azules-. Que tenga sólo catorce años no significa que sea demasiado joven para enamorarse.

-Desde luego que no -concedió Ichigo- Más bien es probable que sea capaz de amar más intensamente, precisamente por la edad. En mi experiencia, solemos contener más nuestros sentimientos a medida que maduramos.

Oírlo expresar semejante idea sorprendió un poco a Rukia.

-Entonces ¿no opina que son todas tonterías? Me refiero a que Kaien le rompió el corazón.

Contemplándola sintió un arrebato casi irresistible de besar las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron en el entrecejo, aunque no supo por qué. Cierto que había lanzado miradas admirativas a Kuchiki Rukia más de una vez desde que vivía en la zona. Pero, siendo soltero sano y joven, había lanzado miradas admirativas a muchas chicas. Tal vez ese fuera su problema. Hacía mucho que él y su amigo Zangetsu no gozaban de compañía de una dama, y los deseos contenidos forzaban el control de sí mismo.

-No -repuso con voz ronca-, no creo que sean tonterías. No quiero decir con esto que Kaien quisiera herirla, ni que haya sabido, siquiera, que lo hizo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa?

Ichigo suspiró.

-Rukia, es probable que mi hermano haya destrozado muchos corazones, y no creo que lo sepa. Es un muchacho muy apuesto y encantador. Más de una...

Por primera vez en el día, Rukia sonrió. Si bien fue una sonrisa leve y fugaz, existió. Y fue tan brillante que lo hizo callarse y lo dejo tan aturdido que olvidó lo que iba a decir.

-Así que apuesto y encantador, ¿no? ¿Sabe lo mucho que ustedes dos se parecen?

Por un segundo Ichigo no supo cómo responder. Luego vio que lo mejor era recurrir a la vieja sinceridad, que nunca le había fallado, hasta el momento.

-Kaien y yo somos como dos fragmentos idénticos de ágata, uno pulido, y el otro no. En la superficie, yo soy igual, pero me falta el brillo, Querida.

Los enormes ojos azules recorrieron lentamente el rostro de Ichigo. Después de contemplarlo a su antojo, sonrió de nuevo, levemente, pero los efectos fueron devastadores. Mirándola, Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que podría hacerse millonario si se le ocurriese un modo de envasar toda esa dulzura de su flamante esposa.

-Nunca he visto a tu hermano, así que no puedo opinar, pero me cuesta creer que sea mucho más brillante que tú. Sin saber cómo aceptar el cumplido, Ichigo optó por ignorarlo:

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, muchacha? ¿Andando por el pueblo con los ojos cerrados?

-¿Cómo?

-De lo contrario, ¿cómo puede ser que no hayas visto a mi hermano?

Incómoda, Rukia se ruborizó.

-Me he equivocado. Claro que lo he visto, pero nunca de cerca.

A Ichigo le pareció increíble que Kaien, que atraía a las muchachas bonitas como la miel a las moscas, hubiese pasado inadvertido para Rukia. Era indiscutible que se trataba de una muchacha bonita.

-Bueno, mi amor, créeme, no sólo brilla más que yo. Si hay que juzgar por las reacciones de las mujeres, podríamos decir que hay un eclipse total. Ten cuidado de no dejarte llevar por sus zalamerías. Sea por error o no, estás casada conmigo, no con él.

Chasqueó la lengua y acicateó al caballo a andar más rápido. En ese mismo momento, un conejo saltó de un grupo de arbustos, sobre el camino. El brusco movimiento asustó al ruano de Ichigo, y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, el potro retrocedió y agitó en el aire los cascos delanteros. Rukia no tenía estribos en los que equilibrarse, y lo único que la sujetaba a la montura era el brazo del propio Ichigo. Temiendo que pudiera caerse, la sujetó con más fuerza, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el control. Cuando, al fin, el enorme animal se tranquilizó, Ichigo comprobó que, en la confusión, había desplazado la mano hacia arriba, y ahora se posaba, a medias sobre uno de los pechos de Rukia: evidentemente, aquella familiaridad no agradó a su esposa. O tal vez era que ese estúpido caballo la había asustado mucho. La muchacha aún contenía el aliento.

-¿Rukia?

Con mucho tino, deslizó la mano otra vez al lugar anterior, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para poder verle el rostro. Al verle la expresión, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la dulce boca temblorosa en el evidente esfuerzo por no llorar, se le oprimió el corazón.

-Rukia... -dijo, en tono más suave-. Está bien.

-¿No lo hemos aplastado?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, y le dio vueltas en la cabeza, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Si no hemos aplastado qué?

-Al pobre conejo -preguntó, con voz débil.

¿El pobre conejo? Ichigo observó su rostro pálido sin convencerse aún de que había entendido bien. Si bien la muchacha había nacido y se había criado en la ciudad, seguramente no debía de ignorar por completo las realidades de la vida, y el estofado de conejo estaba entre las primeras de la lista.

-No, no lo hemos aplastado -repuso, con voz extrañamente constreñida- Cruzó el camino sin que se le revolviese el pelo siquiera.

Rukia soltó el aire y abrió los ojos. Se apoyó una mano pequeña en la garganta tragó con esfuerzo y esbozó una sonrisa desmayada:

-Gracias a Dios. Son unas criaturas tan dulces, ¿no? Me encanta cómo mueven la nariz.

Después de observarla un momento, Ichigo se dio una sacudida mental. No tenía sentido pensar lo peor. No porque la preocupase un conejo silvestre tendría escrúpulos en preparar un estofado, de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_**Hola!**_**Por poco y no avanzo a dejarles la continuación, espero que no se decepcionen por ser cortito pero es un pequeño arco antes de llegar a la casa de los hermanos Kurosaki, el próximo capítulo creo que será el último de este año. De allí creo que no veremos en enero tal vez, espero poder adelantarles dos capítulos más antes de que finalice el año. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas las personas que me han dejado un pequeño comentario**

**Ghost iv.- **_Gracias por tu comentario, y sí Rukia terminó quemándose pero casarse con Ichigo no debe ser un castigo – para mí no lo sería jaja - yo también he escuchado el casamiento con pistola es un gran cliché que casi nunca pasará de moda._

**chik-yinyang .- **_Si es muy raro todo esto pero eso lo hace interesante no crees?, Muchas gracias por tu comentario no sabes lo feliz que me haces :D_

**HAPPY CHAPPY FAN.- **_Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y me hace feliz que te haya parecido gracioso tanto como a mí._

**Elenita-chan.- **_Me agrada volver a ver un comentario tuyo, y espero no te molestes tanto por la demora es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y por ti lo publique el Lunes como lo prometí, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, que pases buen día_

**LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET.- **_Aquí la ansiada continuación espero te haya agradado y gracias por tu comentario, me haces inmensamente feliz._

**Bueno mis queridos lectores. Nos vemos el Próximo Lunes, a la misma hora y en la misma página :D, cualquier duda, comentario o tomatazo serán bien recibido, solo presionen en el botoncito de abajo.**

**MATTA NE….**


	7. Los Hermanos Kurosaki

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia es basada de unas de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los hermanos Kurosaki.**_

El rancho Kurosaki anidaba entre un grupo de pinos altos, en un valle tapizado de hierba, rodeado completamente por montañas boscosas En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca para verlo con claridad, a Rukia le pareció maravilloso.

Mientras Ichigo guiaba al potro hacia la casa, Rukia no pudo desembarazarse de la sensación de que allí era donde debía estar. Fue como si hubiese estado toda la vida esperando este momento, y, tal vez, a este hombre. Qué locura. Era absurdo. Este matrimonio era una burla y estaba destinado a disolverse. Pensar que podía ser de otro modo era una locura total.

Cuando Ichigo llevó al caballo hasta el borde del porche, Rukia vio una mancha blanca cerca de un tocón de extraño aspecto. Escudriñando con más atención, supo que lo que veía era un bloque de cortar leña, con plumas de gallina pegadas en la base. Sintiendo una inmediata inquietud, pasó la vista hacia la casa misma. Cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la imagen de sangre y cuchillos que, sin duda, debió de acompañar la reciente matanza.

La casa era la simplicidad misma: una estructura apaisada de troncos sin desbastar y techo de corteza de cedro. No había manera de verla bella, por más imaginación que se pusiera, pero podía ser encantadora si se hacía algún intento por embellecerla.

Decir que no había existido ningún intento fue, para Rukia, subestimar la realidad. Más bien al contrario, por lo que se veía. Incluso sin las gafas, distinguía una vieja bañera oxidada a un costado del porche delantero, con una tabla de lavar gastada apoyada en un extremo, dentro, y un par de calcetines con mugre incrustada, colgando del borde. Cerca había un saco de harina tirado, del que se había derramado un poco del contenido, humedecido y pegajoso por la lluvia y luego endurecido como una piedra, por el sol. Detrás del saco de harina, un saco a medias usado de patatas estaba apoyado contra la casa, cerca de la puerta principal. En general, tenía el aspecto de un lugar habitado por una banda de intrusos, no muy pulcros.

-Haría falta un poco de limpieza -dijo Ichigo, a modo de disculpa.

-Oh, es encantador. En serio. Me gustan las casas de troncos. ¿A ti no?

A decir verdad, Rukia prefería las de tablas, pero no tenía intenciones de herir los sentimientos de Ichigo.

Al mirar hacia atrás, su vista se posó en la boca firme de su esposo, y no pudo menos que recordar cómo se había sentido en los brazos de él la noche anterior, cómo había sucumbido, aturdida, a sus besos. Evocándolo se preguntó cómo sería si volvía a besarla ahora. En pleno día, ¿las caricias de Ichigo le resultarían aburridas y sosas como las de Toushiro? ¿O, como le había sucedido la noche pasada, el primer contacto con sus labios le quitaría el aliento? Tal vez sería mejor no averiguarlo. Molly no era la única muchacha a la que le habían destrozado el corazón: a Rukia también le había pasado, y si algo aprendió de la experiencia fue que las mujeres como ella no les resultaban atractivas a los hombres apuestos.

Cuando Ichigo se echó hacia delante para dejar las riendas sobre la montura y aferrarse del pomo, sintió el juego potente de sus músculos en el pecho y los brazos. Un estremecimiento le corrió por la espalda cuando su esposo se apeó y se estiró para ayudarla a bajarse.

-Puedo sola.

Pero la protesta llegó tarde. Antes de que pudiese parpadear siquiera, la había sujetado por la cintura. Rukia le apoyó las manos en los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada, mientras él la izaba con facilidad de la montura.

-No quiero que te las arregles sola -repuso, con voz ronca- No olvides que aquí somos ocho para ayudarte.

La alegró advertir que su expresión solemne, casi adusta, quedó desmentida por una leve sonrisa que jugueteó en las comisuras. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, sonreía porque, de alguna manera, había percibido que Rukia se preguntaba cómo sería cuando volviese a besarla. Un sonrojo comenzó a subirle desde el cuello.

Ichigo estaba de espaldas al sol, con el sombrero oscureciéndole las facciones tostadas. Incluso en esa sombra, sus ojos avellanas tenían un resplandor brillante. Cuando la miró, ella se sintió incapaz de moverse y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Como comprobó la noche anterior había algo en Ichigo que la cautivaba. El enigma era que no sabía qué era ni por qué, pero cuando la miraba con esos cálidos ojos miel, se sentía se sentía como invertebrada. Pero eso era una estupidez.

Sujetándola del codo con una mano grande y diestra, Ichigo la ayudó a subir al porche.

-Si hubiésemos sabido que tendríamos compañía, habríamos limpiado. -Como para subrayarlo, dio un puntapié al saco de harina-. Como el rancho lleva tanto tiempo de trabajo, la casa está un tanto descuidada. -La condujo hasta la puerta, y se inclinó rodeándola, para abrirla con el pie-. No es que tengas que considerarte una visita, Rukia. Desde ahora esta es tu casa.

Tras lo cual abrió la puerta a una cocina tan atestada y desordenada que desafiaba todo intento de descripción. Una mesa insólitamente larga, con la superficie sepultada bajo pilas de basura que, por suerte, Rukia veía borrosa, dominaba el centro del ámbito. Si no hubiese sido por algún que otro plato sucio intercalado, habría creído que en realidad no la usaban para comer.

-Oh, caramba...

La mano de Ichigo se tensó en su brazo.

-Los muchachos y yo te ayudaremos a limpiar todo -la tranquilizó-. Y, de paso, yo podría poner unas planchas de madera en las paredes. Sé que a las mujeres les agrada colocar empapelado y cuadros, y esas cosas.

Rukia se esforzó para ver. El interior de la casa parecía demasiado penumbroso, quizá porque las paredes de troncos estaban ennegrecidas por el tiempo. Una mitad de la cocina estaba separada del fondo de la casa por una pared, y la otra se abría hacia una zona de recibidor, creando un cuarto de estar en forma de L, sobre el que asomaba un gran altillo.

Rukia esperaba que, si los hermanos de Kurosaki iban a ayudarla a limpiar, trajesen consigo palas de hoja ancha. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez ni las palas bastasen. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, en cada rincón había montículos de basura. Periódicos viejos, latas de comida vacías, ropa sucia, libros escolares, pizarras... Daba la impresión de que alguien hubiese vaciado el contenido de la casa en el suelo, lo hubiese agitado y luego apartado la mezcla a los costados, para dejar espacio por donde caminar. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto un desorden tan espantoso.

De repente, de entre los escombros, apareció un niño de cabellos de ébano. Frotándose un ojo con el puño, observó a Rukia con el otro.

-¿Tú quién eres?

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que Rukia pudiese verlo mejor, creyó que nunca había visto un niño tan hermoso. Supuso que tendría alrededor de seis años y era exactamente como se imaginaba a Ichigo a esa edad, compacto y delgado, de piel bronceada y con una mata de cabello negro.

-Hola -le dijo, acuclillándose para saludarlo a la altura de los ojos del niño-. Me llamo Rukia. ¿Y tú?

-Hanatarou.

Se sacó el puño del ojo y tuvo que parpadear para que las pestañas pegajosas se despegaran. Rukia vio que una raya de suciedad le cruzaba una de las mejillas. El niño la contempló largo rato, con expresión más seria de lo que cabía esperar en un niño de su edad. Con un ceceo que distorsionaba las eses, añadió:

-Tengo casi siete años.

-Faltan nueve meses para eso -puntualizó Ichigo-. ¿Y por qué estás durmiendo en el recibidor, chiquillo? Y no hablemos de que ya es casi mediodía.

-Anoche nadie me despertó para que fuese a dormir arriba -repuso Hanatarou, acomodándose una tira del tirante sobre el hombro-. Y no me llames "chiquillo", Ichigo. Soy muy mayor para que me llames como a los niños pequeños.

Rukia no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Yo creí que tenías, por lo menos, ocho -mintió-. Debes de ser muy alto para tu edad.

Hanatarou la recompensó con una sonrisa complacida que mostró la ausencia de algunos dientes de adelante.

-Ichigo dice que sólo le llego a la rodilla.

-Sí, bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo altas que son las rodillas de tu hermano, podemos decir que eres alto para tu edad -comentó Rukia, diplomática-. Creo que la gran altura es un rasgo de tu familia. -Echó una mirada a Ichigo-. No me dijiste que tenías un hermano tan...

Estuvo a punto de decir "pequeño" pero se contuvo.

-¿Crecido? -propuso Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió y se incorporó.

-Exacto.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-Como dije, tengo mis razones para querer una esposa.

Al haber conocido a Hanatarou, Rukia comprendió el deseo de Ichigo por hacer casi cualquier cosa para lograr la felicidad del niño, incluso ser el novio de una boda celebrada a punta de revólver. El problema era que, seguramente, sus sentimientos cambiarían cuando supiera que era medio ciega y, si no, cuando la viese con las gafas. Como la afección visual era muy severa, tenía que usar unas lentes muy gruesas, que la despojaban de toda belleza, aunque hubiese sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Rukia había aprendido por las malas que los hombres apuestos querían estar con mujeres bellas, cosa que ella no era con las gafas encaramadas a la nariz.

Antes de que pudiese enderezarse del todo, un muchacho más grande bajó a toda velocidad por la escalera que daba a la cocina. Iba abotonándose los vaqueros y al ver a Rukia se paralizó.

-¡Maldición, Ichigo! -Se apresuró a terminar de ías haber avisado que teníamos visita.

-Este es Renji -dijo Ichigo a modo de presentación; miró primero a Rukia y después, señalando con la cabeza al hermano, agregó-: Catorce para dieciocho. Disculpa su lenguaje, pero me quedé sin jabón.

Rukia no tuvo inconvenientes en creerlo, pues era evidente que el jabón escaseaba. La camiseta de Renji, que había sido gris en otros tiempos, ahora se veía más bien castaña. Todavía acuclillada ante Hanatarou, le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola, Renji. Me alegra conocerte.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo mismo a mí.

Al parecer, los buenos modales eran otra área que Ichigo había descuidado. Se incorporó, observó la cocina y la ganó el abatimiento. Ichigo había aceptado el matrimonio porque necesitaba una mujer en la casa: no hacía un secreto de eso. En síntesis, le ofrecía una vida allí a cambio de sus habilidades como ama de casa y cocinera: era así de simple.

Rukia sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres se hubiesen sentido insultadas. Querrían que un hombre se sintiera atraído por su apariencia; que las amara por su personalidad, que se casara por motivos del corazón. Pero Rukia había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no esperar ninguna de esas cosas. El ofrecimiento de Ichigo no la había ofendido. Al contrario, se sentía excitada, sin hablar de que estaba tentada de aceptarla.

Había sólo un problema. Un gran problema. Desde la muerte de su madre cuando Rukia tenía cuatro años, fue Hinamori, el ama de llaves que contrató su padre, la que se había ocupado del funcionamiento de la casa. Como era una mujer a la que no le agradaba que nadie se inmiscuyese, no alentó a Rukia ni a Soing Fong a que la ayudasen en ninguna de las tareas. Como consecuencia, el conocimiento de las tareas domésticas que tenía era limitado. Siguiendo una receta paso a paso, podía cocinar platos sencillos, y supuso que el sentido común la ayudaría con casi todas las tareas relacionadas con la limpieza. Pero ¿y el lavado de ropa? Rukia había enjuagado algunas veces sus calzas ribeteadas de algodón, pero, fuera de eso, jamás lavó, almidonó ni planchó una sola prenda. Por tentadora que fuese la proposición de Ichigo, no sabía si estaba a la altura del desafío.

Por otra parte, esta era su oportunidad -tal vez la única- de tener lo que otras chicas daban por sentado: un esposo apuesto y joven, que le acelerase el pulso y le hiciera cosquillear la piel. Durante mucho tiempo,

Rukia se había resignado a conformarse con la segunda o la tercera alternativa: casarse con Toushiro. Hacer el papel de la esposa del ministro. Fingir que no quería ni necesitaba excitación en su vida. Y ahora un salto del destino le había dado la posibilidad de tener más. Mucho más. Cada vez que recordaba el beso compartido con Ichigo, se estremecía de expectativa.

¡Qué locura! Debería saber que no podía permitirse abrigar semejantes esperanzas. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada la última vez que le destrozaron el corazón? ¿En verdad, era tan tonta que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse otra vez a sufrir el mismo dolor? Era absurdo pensar que podía ocultarles por mucho tiempo a Ichigo y a los hermanos su defecto visual, aún por poco tiempo siquiera. Tarde o temprano, alguno de ellos la sorprendería usando las gafas, y Ichigo sabría la verdad: que era medio ciega y, pan compensar, tenía que usar esas lentes tan horribles. Y cuando eso sucediera, se acabarían los besos que la hacían estremecerse. Seguramente Ichigo pondría cualquier excusa que se le ocurriese para deshacerse de ella.

A menos que... quizás... ¡Oh, Dios, era absurdo pensarlo, siquiera. Pero había oído hablar de otros matrimonios que empezaron vacilantes terminaron muy bien. Si hasta su propio padre admitió, una vez, que, a principio, la madre no estaba muy entusiasmada ante la idea de casarse con él.

Pero, claro, mamá no era ciega como un murciélago. Aun así, ¿y si lograba mantener en secreto el uso de las lentes? La única ocasión en que le resultaban imprescindibles era para leer, y podía tratar de no hacerlo delante de nadie. Si tenía cuidado, mucho cuidado, podrían pasar meses hasta que Ichigo supiera la verdad, y quizá para entonces se hubiese encariñado tanto con ella que ya no le importara que usase gafas.

Si bien el plan le parecía loco, un vistazo a Ichigo la decidió. Sin lugar a dudas, era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido. Para una muchacha como ella, que hacía rato que ya no soñaba, la oferta era irresistible Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Y si se le destrozaba otra vez el corazón, paciencia. Al menos no se iría a la tumba con ganas de patearse a s misma por no haberlo intentado.

Una vez resuelta, Rukia evaluó rápidamente el desorden que la rodeaba. En todas partes donde miraba parecía haber pilas de platos sucios Tenía el presentimiento de que su habilidad para subir las escaleras llevando un libro en equilibrio sobre la cabeza no le serviría de mucho en el hogar de los Kurosaki.

-Yo, eh, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar... -Se volvió hacia Ichigo-. ¿Has dicho que tenías tareas que hacer?

-Pocas -se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. Como es domingo, dejamos la mayor parte del día para las tareas dentro de la casa. En cuanto termine, vendré a ayudarte.

-¿Tenéis pan horneado?

Rogó que tuviesen, porque en su vida había preparado una hogaza.

-No. Por lo general, hacemos bastante los domingos para que toda la semana. Como te he dicho, el domingo es el día que dedica a la casa.

A Rukia se le contrajo el estómago.

-Espero que tengáis un libro de cocina, pues no sé de memoria los ingredientes para hacer el pan.

-No exactamente un libro de cocina, pero sí tengo la colección de recetas que mi abuela y mi madre anotaron durante años. Nada muy elegante, sólo unas hojas de papel sueltas, guardadas en una caja de madera que hizo mi padre.

-¿Tienes una para pan?

-Por supuesto. Si no, estaría perdido. Yo tampoco sé los ingredientes de memoria.

Rukia se relajó un poco. Tendría éxito en lo culinario siempre que contara con las recetas. Con respecto a la limpieza, sería cuestión de guiarse por la nariz. El problema principal se presentaría con el lavado de ropa. En eso sí, sin duda, necesitaría ayuda. Tal vez si lo hacía más o menos bien en todas las demás cosas, a Ichigo no le importara mucho eso.

De manera tan repentina que la asustó, Ichigo vociferó:

-¡Todos a cubierta, aquí! ¡Ya es casi mediodía! ¡Hora de ponerse a trabajar!

Desde el altillo llegaron ruidos de elásticos que crujían y pies que daban en el suelo de madera. En menos de un minuto, apareció una cabeza oscura en lo alto de la escalera. Luego otra. Antes de que Rukia se diera cuenta, cuatro jóvenes muy parecidos estaban de pie delante de ella. Por turno, se acercaron a unirse a las filas, con Renji y Hanatarou. A la llegada de cada uno, Ichigo anunciaba su nombre y su edad.

-Rikichi, diecisiete. Uryuu, veinticuatro. Ashido, diecinueve. Hisagi, veintidós.

A medida que cada uno de los muchachos le era presentado, Rukia sonreía e inclinaba la cabeza. Cuando Ichigo terminó, ella dijo:

-Me alegra conoceros a todos.

-A todos, no -la rectificó Hanatarou-. Falta Kaien. El tiene veinte.

-Ah, sí, Kaien -dijo Rukia, cautelosa-. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?

Hanatarou frunció la nariz y contempló especulativamente al hermano mayor.

-Tú no le has dicho cuántos años tienes.

Para sorpresa de Rukia, Ichigo se situó ante ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros:

-Yo tengo veintisiete, pilluelo, y como soy lo bastante mayor para establecerme, eso es, precisamente, lo que he decidido hacer. Esta mañana, Rukia y yo nos hemos casado

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?

-¡Yo creí que iba a ser tu padrino!

-¡Por todos los diablos!

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Creí que Hitsugaya era el prometido de ella.

-Le gané de mano a Toushiro y la pedí primero -dijo Ichigo- He aquí una lección para vosotros: no dejéis demasiado tiempo libre ligero y contento a una muchacha bonita, pues, en cuanto os descuidéis, se casará con otro.

-Yo no sabía que conocieras tan bien a Rukia -dijo Hisagi.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que pensabas casarte con ella?-preguntó

-¡Ah, bravo! -exclamó Hanatarou, excitado-. ¿Eso quiere decir que va a quedarse aquí?

Ichigo levantó una mano.

-Sí, se quedará -le aseguró. Y agregó para los mayores- Para responder todas las preguntas, sencillamente decidimos casarnos eso es todo. Cuento con que todos vosotros haréis sentir a Rukia que es bienvenida.

-¡Claro que eres bienvenida! -le aseguró Hanatarou-. Sobre todo si sabes hacer unos bizcochos como los que Ichigo trajo el año pasado de la fiesta de la iglesia.

Rukia parpadeó. ¿Bizcochos?

-Por supuesto que sé hacer bizcochos -le contestó- Siempre que haya una receta entre los papeles que mencionó Ichigo.

Un poco menos entusiastas, pero con la misma calidez, los Kurosaki mayores le dieron la bienvenida, y Uryuu, el que seguía en edad a Ichigo término con:

-Estaremos orgullosos de llamarte hermana, Rukia. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Hermana. Al oír la palabra, Rukia sintió que le ardían los ojos sospechosamente. Parpadeó un poco nerviosa, convencida de que la creerían loca si se le humedecían los ojos por algo tan tonto. Lo que pasaba era que siempre había deseado un hermano y ahora tenía siete, cuatro de ellos mayores que ella misma. Era casi como si Ichigo hubiese sabido lo mucho que quena tener un hermano mayor que la cuidara.

-Y a mí me gustará llamar hermanos a todos vosotros -dijo con la voz forzada.

Una vez cumplidas las cortesías, Ichigo sacó el brazo que rodeaba a Rukia y comenzó a enumerar lo que esperaba.

-Rukia limpiará este lugar -empezó-. Quiero que todos la ayudéis en cualquier modo que podáis. ¿Entendido? Uryuu, tú irás de inmediato a fuera y traerás las cosas de Rukia al dormitorio. Tú, Ashido, carga baldes de agua para ella en la bomba, para calentar sobre la cocina. Hisagi, consigue todos los elementos que necesitará: escoba, trapos limpios, cualquier otra cosa que quiera. Rikichi, mientras ellos hacen eso, tú, con Renji y Hanatarou, poneos a recoger las cosas y a guardarlas. En sus respectivos lugares, no en cualquier lado, ¿eh? Hanatarou: nada debajo de la cama ¿entendido?

Cuando dejó de dar órdenes, a Rukia le daba vueltas la cabeza. Dio por terminada la distribución de tareas con un:

-Y ahora, escuchad todos. Desde este momento, la palabra de Rukia es ley en esta casa. Estoy seguro de que ella establecerá algunas reglas nuevas y espero que todos hagáis caso de lo que dice, igual que si fuese yo. ¿Me habéis entendido? Nada de impertinencias con ella, u os daré patadas en los traseros.

Como Hisagi era el que estaba más cerca de Rukia y podía verlo con claridad, vio que la miraba con expresión solemne. Pero, después de un instante, le sonrió e hizo un guiño irreverente. Era obvio que el hermano mayor no lo intimidaba demasiado.

Ichigo se frotó las manos y la miró enarcando una ceja, con expresión interrogante.

-¿Me he olvidado de algo que quisieras decir?

-Sólo gracias. -Rukia sonrió-. Por hacerme sentir tan bienvenida.

Ashido intervino:

-¿Bienvenida? ¡Rukia, es un milagro que no nos arrodillemos a darte las gracias! Hace tanto que aquí no se come una comida decente que ya hemos olvidado cómo sabe.

Rukia rezó para no desilusionarlos. Pero primero lo primero. Antes de poder probar la mano en la cocina, tenía que limpiar la cocina. Por suerte, tenía muchos ayudantes.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Etto… jejee… ¿Hola?, bueno sé que me tarde más de lo que tenia planeado, bueeno muchísimo más pero tengo razones muy poderosas, primero hace dos semanas donde tenia que haber publicado este capitulo se perdió un pequeño objeto mío, el cual contenía toda mi vida o mejor dicho parte de ella y aunque para algunos signifique una tontería, mi memory o USB – no sé como lo llamaran en otros países – tenía varias cosas que me identifica, dentro de ello estaban mis historias ( esta incluida) y se perdió todo y bueno me toca empezar de nuevo, si se preguntan que lloré, aunque sueno estúpido, sí lo hice y mi hermana fue testigo, me sobrepuse a la siguiente semana, es decir navidad, y pues allí tuve otro problema familiar lo cual no me permitió acercarme a la computadora toda la semana hasta hoy, y para ser franca tampoco estaba de ánimos y mis vacaciones no fueron muy gratas, al menos el año nuevo trajo nuevas esperanzas a mi vida, y si mis queridos lectores han llegado hasta este punto, les agradezco su paciencia y les premiaré más pronto de lo que se imaginan con la continuación.

**Yeckie: **_Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado y te doy millones de gracias por habérmelo hecho saber eres, y lo siento mucho por la demora._

**Kyokoakatsuki: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro bastante recibirlo y lo siento si esperaste mucho._

**Elenita-chan: **_Me alegra que sigas la historia y si se conocerán mucho mejor, jajaja y si hasta capitulo te ha sacado una que otra risa espera a los demás._

Para que no se queden con ganas de más le dejo un pequeño adelanto.

.

.

_-¡No, no! Me resulta más divertido así. Cuando cocino, no quiero a nadie en la cocina. Demasiados cocineros hacen un guiso muy salado, ya sabéis._

_-Nunca he oído ese dicho -comentó Ashido._

.

.

_Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho, con expresión inocente demasiado genuina para ser fingida._

_-¿En serio? -Se inclinó para mirar, entrecerrando los ojos, una pila de guijarros que había sobre la cama-. ¿Cuánto ganaré?_

_._

_._

_Rukia parecía tan afligida que Ichigo se apresuró a decir._

_-No es tan grave, Rukia. Esta noche podremos comer galletas y mañana harás el pan._

_._

_._

Bueno nos les pondré más porque entonces les revelaría todo, y aunque sea un poco tarde que… ¡TENGAN UN FELIZA AÑO 2012!

MATTA NE!


	8. Un pequeño festín para Kon

**_Disclaimer_**:_Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia es basada de unas de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un pequeño festín para Kon.**_

Dos horas después, Rukia había limpiado la cocina lo suficiente para empezar a preparar la mezcla para la masa del pan. Después de lograr la ayuda de Hanatarou para encontrar la caja de recetas que había mencionado Ichigo, anunció a todos los mayores que ya era hora de que se tomaran un merecido descanso, preferentemente en un lugar que no fuese la cocina.

Y cuando se ofrecieron, solícitos, a ayudarla con la comida, Rukia los alejó, diciendo:

-¡No, no! Me resulta más divertido así. Cuando cocino, no quiero a nadie en la cocina. Demasiados cocineros hacen un guiso muy salado, ya sabéis.

-Nunca he oído ese dicho -comentó Ashido.

Tampoco Rukia, pero cumplió su cometido, que era hacer salir a los muchachos de la cocina para poder ponerse las gafas sin que la viesen, y leer la receta del pan.

Cuando salió el último de los Kurosaki, metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las gafas. Algo agudo le pinchó el dedo

-¡Ay!

Sacó la mano, vio una gota de sangre y frunció el entrecejo, afligida.

-En nombre del cielo, ¿qué pasa?

Esta vez con más cuidado, metió la mano en el bolsillo. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la montura de las gafas, sintió como si se le cayera el corazón, pero no hasta las rodillas, que era lo que solía suceder cuando pasaba algo malo, sino al suelo. ¡Las gafas! La montura estaba retorcida, sin posibilidad de arreglo y, al sacarla del bolsillo, vio que faltaban las dos lentes. Metió la mano más profundamente, y pronto entendió el porqué.

Las dos lentes estaban rotas, y fue un trozo de cristal el que le había pinchado el dedo.

Perpleja, Rukia no atinó a hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, parada, mirando sin ver las gafas estropeadas. ¿Cómo había pasado? En cuanto se lo preguntó, recordó que la noche anterior se había caído en la iglesia: sin duda, fue entonces cuando se rompieron las lentes.

Cuando pasó la primera impresión, volvió la vista a la caja de recetas y la inundó el pánico. Pero pronto lo dominó. Leer sin lentes era casi imposible, pero no del todo. Si colocaba la hoja escrita delante de su nariz, podría distinguir las letras. Y, aunque sería pesado, a caballo regalado no se le miraba el diente.

-¡Oh, demonios! -susurró por lo bajo-. ¿Por qué tenían que ser las lentes? ¿Por qué no un brazo o una pierna? En ese caso, estaría en mejor situación.

Puso otra vez las gafas rotas en el bolsillo y avanzó decidida hacia la caja de recetas, con el rostro alzado. Tuvo que buscar, pero al fin encontró la receta del pan. Escudriñando de cerca cada ingrediente hasta que pudo distinguir las letras y las cantidades, se las arregló para preparar masa de pan para tres hornadas. Dejó tres cuencos con levadura para levar sobre la cocina, que todavía tenía brasas de la preparación de la cena que habían dejado los chicos la noche pasada, amasó y dio forma a seis hogazas. Recordó que Himamori siempre untaba las hogazas con grasa de cerdo derretida y las dejaba sobre la cocina tibia hasta que duplicaban su volumen. Después de hallar tres toallas de lino limpias -tarea nada fácil-, Rukia imitó al ama de llaves. Cuando, al fin, pudo dar un paso atrás para admirar los frutos de su labor, se sintió tan orgullosa como si hubiese dado a luz a seis niños.

Volvió a acudir a la caja de recetas y se aplicó a encontrar algo para preparar la cena. Como odiaba preparar carne, pues sabía que se dañaba a los animales, se decidió por el estofado de carne de venado... pero sin venado, por supuesto. "Ah, sí", se tranquilizó. "Esto va a resultar muy bien", pensó, mientras empezaba a limpiar las verduras. Un delicioso pan caliente y estofado para cenar: causaría muy buenas impresiones a los Kurosaki, grandes y pequeños.

-¡Jesucristo!

Cuando entró en la cocina, Ichigo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡La estufa se había convertido en una gigantesca y monstruosa seta! Por lo menos eso parecía, a primera vista. Mirando mejor, vio que el sombrero de la seta era una especie de levadura. Montañas de levadura que chorreaban por los costados de la estufa y goteaban en arroyuelos pegajosos hacia el suelo. Kon, el perro pastor mestizo de la familia estaba arrancando tiras de esa sustancia y comiéndoselas.

-¿Rukia?

Recorrió la cocina con la vista y comprobó que había sufrido una transformación bastante más favorable que la estufa, gracias al cielo. Hasta la ventana, sobre el fregadero seco, resplandecía. Muy oronda en medio de la mesa, con aspecto casi regio, había una olla con verduras peladas y cortadas. Supuso que serían para un estofado o una sopa y vio que estaba en lo cierto en cuanto la caja de recetas abierta. La que estaba encima de las demás era la del guisado de venado de su madre.

Guiándose por las voces Ichigo comenzó a buscar a su esposa. La encontró en el piso de arriba, con los hermanos. El único Kurosaki que faltaba era Kaien, que aún estaba en el pueblo, recuperándose de la resaca, sin duda. Rukia estaba sentada en el centro de la cama de Hisagi, su esbelta espalda apoyada en la pared de troncos, las faldas metidas debajo de las piernas cruzadas, por recato. Los seis chicos -por mucho que crecieran, para Ichigo siempre eran los chicos- estaban alrededor de ella, cuatro sentados al estilo indio, sobre la cama, dos arrodillados en el suelo con los codos sobre el colchón. En el centro del círculo estaba desplegado un mazo de naipes.

-Aquí viene, muchachos, bajo y sucio -dijo Rikichi.

-¿Bajo y qué? -preguntó Rukia, risueña. Y a Uryuu-: ¿Estás seguro de que existe eso que llaman suerte del principiante? Jamás podría pagar lo que os debo, muchachos.

Olvidando por un momento el lío de abajo, Ichigo apoyó un hombro contra la división, una de las dos medias paredes que dividían el altillo en tres áreas de dormir proporcionales, para sus hermanos. Por unos instantes, se permitió posar una mirada cálida sobre Rukia y luego contempló a sus hermanos. Al parecer, estaban enseñándole a jugara póker y, entretanto, desplumándola. En una ocasión similar, los habría regañado, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía relacionándose así y divirtiéndose que no tuvo valor. Si bien no era muy partidario de los juegos de azar Ichigo era un convencido de la necesidad de divertirse, y era evidente que todos estaban pasándolo muy bien.

-Aparece un par de doses-dijo Rikichi, dándole una última carta cara arriba a Hisagi-. ¡A la gran flauta, fijaos en este Rey! ¡Posible escalera! -exclamó, dándole a Hanatarou- .Y la dama atrae a una dama! ¡Fijaos en este par de remas! -gritó, golpeando con la última carta de Rukia-. ¿Te oí preguntar si existe la suerte de principiante? Querida, mira esto A menos que alguien tenga una carta impresionante escondida en la manga hasta ahora eres la gran campeona.

Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho, con expresión inocente demasiado genuina para ser fingida.

-¿En serio? -Se inclinó para mirar, entrecerrando los ojos, una pila de guijarros que había sobre la cama-. ¿Cuánto ganaré?

Hanatarou se inclinó adelante para contar rápidamente.

-¡Cincuenta dólares! -dijo, entusiasta- ¡Uy! Si fuese dinero verdadero, serías rica.

Ichigo se tranquilizó: por lo menos no apostaban con dinero de verdad. Supuso que debería estar agradecido por unas cuantas bendiciones.

En ese preciso momento, Rukia lo vio.

-Ichigo, ¿eres tú?

El rió:

-Caramba, muchacha, ¿acaso eres ciega? Claro que soy yo.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Rukia.

-El sombrero te tapaba un poco la cara -explicó-. No podía verte bien. Además -señaló a los hermanos con un ademán-, mira cómo sois. No se diferencian mucho el uno con el otro a excepción de Renji y tú que tienen el cabello de otro color.

Eso hizo recordar a Ichigo los buenos modales y se quitó el sombrero.

-Lamento interrumpir el juego, pero abajo hay todo un lío. ¿Qué es eso que está todo derramado en la estufa?

Los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron todavía más, si eso era posible. Tiró las cartas, saltó de la cama y fue apartando a los muchachos a codazos.

-¡Mi pan!

-¿Pan? ¿Eso es pan? -Ichigo rió a carcajadas-. ¿Cuánta levadura le pusiste?

Rukia pasó corriendo junto a él, pero la aferró del brazo antes de que llegara a la escalera.

-Eh, aquí. Ve despacio. No tienes por qué caerte.

La hizo retroceder y bajó antes que ella, para protegerla.

-Cuidado -le advirtió, con la vista fija en los pies pequeñ peldaños son peligrosos hasta que te acostumbras.

Al llegar a la cocina, se quedó inmóvil, callada, mirando la estufa.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mis hermosos pequeñuelos! ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado?

Kon, aparentemente sin hambre por primera vez en su descarriada vida, se lamió las mandíbulas moteadas, se dejó caer junto a la estufa y gimió. De pronto, a Ichigo se le ocurrió que no debió haber dejado que el perro siguiera comiendo la masa.

-Dios -rezongó por lo bajo, mirando la panza de Kon-. Espero que no se descomponga.

Rukia resopló, indignada:

-¿Quieres decir que mi pan podría enfermarlo?

-Estaba pensando que, tal vez, la levadura no sea buena para los perros. -Apartó la vista del animal- Tengo la impresión de que le pusiste demasiada.

-Lo que decía la receta: una taza por horneada.

-¿Una taza? -silbó-. No me extraña que haya masa por todas partes, cielo. Debes de haber leído mal los ingredientes. En la receta de mi madre indica un cuarto de taza de levadura por horneada.

En ese momento, bajaron todos los muchachos por la escalera y al ver el desastre en la cocina, abrieron los ojos, asombrados:

-¡Uy! -exclamó Hanatarou- ¿La cocinaremos toda?

-No, Hanatarou. No creo que quede comestible cuando la rasquemos toda para limpiarla -respondió Ichigo- Kon es el único que comerá pan esta noche.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! -replicó el niño- Todo el día se me ha hecho agua la boca pensando en el pan caliente.

Rukia parecía tan afligida que Ichigo se apresuró a decir.

-No es tan grave, Rukia. Esta noche podremos comer galletas y mañana harás el pan.

Tras lo cual, se enrolló las mangas de la camisa y se dedicó a la tarea de limpiar el desastre. Diez minutos después, ya no opinaba que no era tan grave. Nunca había visto tanta masa. Y más aún: la mayor parte se había pegado al hierro caliente de la estufa y estaba tan pegada que era casi imposible sacarla. Al final, recurrió a la ayuda de un cuchillo.

-¿Estás segura de que sólo pusiste una taza de levadura por horneada? -le preguntó a Rukia-. Te digo que nunca en mi vida he visto que quince tazas de harina ocuparan tanto espacio.

-Nueve -corrigió- En la receta decía tres tazas por horneada nueve en total.

Ichigo interrumpió la tarea para mirarla, pensativo.

-No, cielo, en la receta dice cinco tazas de harina por horneada lo que multiplicado por tres da quince. Es evidente que no sólo leíste mal la cantidad de levadura. ¿Acaso eres corta de vista, o algo así?

Al oírlo, las mejillas de Rukia se arrebolaron y en sus ojos apareció un brillo indignado.

-¡Caramba, no, no soy corta de vista!

A juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al preguntar. Las mujeres eran muy delicadas en esas cosas. Rápidamente pensó en el modo de arreglar las cosas y decidió no volver a tocar el tema de la vista de Rukia.

-Tienes razón. Ha sido una tontería de mi parte. No es extraño que hayas leído mal, porque el tres y el cinco son muy parecidos, y, como yo usé esa receta tantas veces, es probable que la haya manchado con los ingredientes encima de los números, y por eso sea difícil de leer.

Con expresión de alivio por haberse librado de la acusación, Rukia hizo un gesto de afirmación.

-Sí, estoy segura de que fue eso- Había muchas manchas encima de la receta. -Estrujo el trapo que estaba usando-. Lamento que se haya ensuciado tanto, Ichigo. En serio. No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo limpiarlo yo sola.

Ichigo la veía adorable ahí, de pie, que por nada del mundo hubiese dejado que terminara sola. Después tenía que salir a ordeñar, pero, fuera de eso, pensaba quedarse dentro el resto del día. No se le ocurría ningún en motivo para separarse de su novia. Hasta el anochecer quedaba poco tiempo para que se conocieran mejor, a su juicio. Si pensaba hacerle el amor antes de que amaneciera, tenía que terminar rápido.

Esa noche, cuando Ichigo se sentó a cenar, casi se rompió un diente con una de las galletas de Rukia y también estuvo a punto de quedarse ciego en el esfuerzo por encontrar carne en el guiso. Después de saborear varios bocados que, para su gusto, estaban demasiado salados, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada de carne. Contemplando a su esposa a través de la larga mesa sonrió: comía tranquilamente sin dar la impresión de que echase algo de menos.

-Rukia, desde ahora en adelante, cuando necesites algo de carne, no tendrás más que pedírselo a los muchachos, y alguno de ellos irá a conseguírtela. Tenemos carne de vacuno y venado en cantidad, en el ahumadero.

-¿Carne?-Lo miró con ojos asustados, la cuchara a medio camino de los labios- ¿Para qué necesitaría carne?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se profundizó:

-¿Para cocinar?

Rukia puso otra vez la cuchara en el cuenco.

-Oh, no, no podría.

-¿Qué es lo que no podrías?

-Cocinar carne.

Esa respuesta tuvo el efecto de que todas las cucharas quedasen en el aire. Ichigo miró alrededor y vio que todos sus hermanos, excluyendo a Kaien, que todavía no había llegado, miraban a la novia con expresiones perplejas. Los comprendía: él mismo no estaba seguro de haberla entendido bien.

-¿Te he entendido bien? ¿Has dicho que no puedes cocinar carne? -preguntó, deseando aclarar las cosas.

La muchacha se limpió delicadamente las comisuras de los labios con un dedo, demostrando que se sentía perdida sin servilleta.

-Así es. Yo no como carne.

A duras penas, Ichigo contuvo una carcajada.

-¿Por qué no?

Los ojos ya grandes de Rukia se agrandaron más aún.

-¿Cómo por qué no? ¡Es muy cruel! -Recorrió con la vista a los hermanos-. Me cuesta creer que uno solo de vosotros sea tan malvado como para ir al bosque y matar a un inocente ciervo sólo para poder poner carne en el guiso. -Les dedicó una sonrisa radiante-. ¡Si así, sin carne, sabe perfectamente!

Ichigo estaba seguro de que bromeaba.

-Rukia, mi amor, todo el mundo come carne.

-Todo, no. Yo, ciertamente, no como. Y, si yo debo ser la cocinera en esta casa, vosotros tampoco.

Silencio atónito. Ichigo lanzó miradas significativas a sus hermanos, y aclarándose la voz, dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde.

-No hay nada que hablar -repuso ella con dulzura-. A menos que alguno de vosotros se ofrezca para cocinar. -Miró a los comensales-. A ninguno le molesta, ¿verdad? Me refiero a comer sin carne.

Cuando hasta el último de sus hermanos negó con la cabeza y exclamó:

-¡No, no nos molesta! -casi al unísono, Ichigo casi no podía creerlo.

Los miró con una expresión que demostraba su fastidio.

-A todos os gusta la carne. ¿Cómo podéis decir, tan tranquilos, que no os importa?

Ashido dijo:

-Bueno, un par de veces por semana podría cocinar uno de nosotros, y esas noches comeríamos carne.

-¿Podremos comer huevos? -preguntó Hanatarou, melancólico.

-Sí, desde luego -le aseguró Rukia-. Y no hay carne en los pasteles y los bizcochos.

Al oír la respuesta, Hanatarou se animó.

-Si a Rukia la pone triste cocinarla, no tenemos por qué comer carne, Ichigo.

Uryuu tenía el aspecto de estar conteniendo las carcajadas.

-No podemos ser crueles con los animales. Y creo que comérselos es ser cruel.

A Ichigo no le pareció divertido.

-¿Podría recordaros que estamos manejando un rancho ganadero? Criamos y vendemos vacunos.

Rukia pareció abatida.

-Oh, no había pensado en eso. Supongo que matan a las vacas después que vosotros las vendéis, ¿no es así?

-Así es como consiguen filetes los habitantes de la ciudad, Rukia. Compran vacas criadas en los ranchos ganaderos y las convierten en carne.

Ichigo apretó los dientes al ver la expresión afligida de la mujer. Y, sin poder contenerse, agregó-: Pero muchas no son carneadas. -Procuró inventar otra mentira para hacerla sentirse mejor con respecto a la actividad que desarrollaban para vivir-. Las lecherías, por ejemplo. Se venden muchas vacas a las lecherías.

-¡Y unas cuantas se venden para cría! -aportó Rikichi.

-Es cierto -admitió Renji-. Si no quedaran suficientes vacas y toros para la reproducción, no tendríamos terneros cada primavera.

Hanatarou esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Y también se usan para hacer zapatos y botas! ¿Lo ves, Rukia? No todas se venden para hacer filetes.

Rukia se llevó una mano a la garganta.

-¡Oh, caramba...! ¿Sabéis?, nunca me he parado a pensar que mis sandalias para ir a la ópera y los zapatos abotonados están hechas de cuero.

Temiendo que intentara convencerlos de que anduviesen todos descalzos, Ichigo se apresuró a exclamar:

-Este guiso está muy bueno, Rukia. ¿Qué es esta especia que detecto?...

-Sal -contestó Uryuu.

Ichigo levantó su vaso de agua para lavar ese sabor.

-Ajá.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Hola! **Como lo prometi les he traido la actulizacion para que no se queden con las ganas, y despues de este adelanto nos vemos el dia Lunes, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

**Chik-yinyang : **_Gracias por tu comentario y en verdad pobre Rukia, lo que tendra que pasar por no quererse mostrar con sus lentes, espero que te hayas divertido y el proximo capitulo si se va poner interesante._

**Elenita-chan: **_Gracias y ¡Feliz año! tambien, que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad - creo que eso lo escuche en alguna parte :P - bueno como lo prometi te traje mas pronto de lo que esperaban la continuacion espero que la hayas disfrutado y de nuevo muchas gracias por tus alegres comentarios._

**_Bueno sin entretenerlos mas..._**

**_MATTA NE!_**


	9. El pastel de Cumpleaños

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia es basada de unas de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson._****

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**El pastel de cumpleaños.**_

Poco después, con los platos de la cena ya lavados, Ichigo mandó a los chicos a la cama, y condujo a Rukia al dormitorio del piso bajo que estaba junto al recibidor. No encendió ninguna lámpara, y sólo unas monedas de luna se filtraban por la ventana de guillotina; por eso le pareció que había la suficiente penumbra para desvestirse sin avergonzarla.

Rukia no dijo nada cuando Ichigo se quitó la camisa. Pero, cuando se quitó el cinturón de cartucheras e iba a seguir con el del pantalón, lanzó un chillido agudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ichigo se inmovilizó.

-Desvistiéndome.

-¿Por qué?

Totalmente inseguro con respecto a cómo responder, Ichigo dio un rodeo:

-Bueno... -Lanzó una mirada intensa a la cama-. Por lo general eso es lo que hago antes de acostarme. –"Y eso que no tenía la meno intención de dormir"-. ¿Y tú no?

-Pero ¿dónde está tu camisón?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu camisón. No será que... -Se cortó, y tragó saliva. Ichigo pudo ver el movimiento convulsivo de la garganta, hasta en aquella, semioscuridad-. No dormirás completamente desnudo...

Ichigo se pasó una mano por la cara. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que estaba nerviosa como un gato de cola larga en una habitación llena de mecedoras. Desistió de desvestirse y caminó lentamente hacia la mujer, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. A juzgar por la palidez de la muchacha, que le confería un resplandor extraño a la luz de la luna, ya estaba bastante aterrada.

-No tengo camisón -le informó, cauteloso.

Pareció escandalizarse al saberlo.

-¿No? Bueno... hasta que puedas comprarte uno, podrías dormir con tus... tus inmencionables.

-¿Mis qué?

-Tus... -bajó la voz-. ... tus calzones.

En verano, Ichigo usaba unos calzones de algodón hasta la rodilla y, por alguna razón, supo que su esposa no se refería a eso.

-Rukia, cielo, no te haré daño. -Alisó un fino mechón de cabello oscuro, apartándolo de la mejilla-. Más bien tengo intenciones de hacerte sentir muy bien.

La mirada de la muchacha se apartó de la del hombre.

-Me alegro. Es decir... bueno, yo sé de... bueno, tú ya sabes. -Hizo un gesto con la mano y se inclinó un poco hacia él, riendo, y murmuró, cómplice-: Es que preferiría no hacerlo desnuda.

Una oleada de ternura hinchó el pecho de Ichigo. Recorrió con el pulgar el hueco de la mandíbula de Rukia.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo haremos?

-¿Con el menor lío posible?

Tuvo ganas de reír. Pero al mirarla en los ojos, comprendió el miedo de Rukia y supo que no era nada divertido. ¿Con el menor lío posible? El tenía la impresión de que, cuanto más lento fuera y cuanto más lío hiciera, sería mejor para ella. Pero, desde luego, Rukia no lo sabía.

Nerviosa, jugueteó con el botón superior del chaleco.

-También insisto en que compres un camisón de inmediato, a vuelta de correo.

Ichigo se imaginó cómo se burlarían sus hermanos si lo viesen con camisón.

-Veremos. Por ahora...

Le tomó la barbilla con el canto de la mano y le alzó la cara para besarla, confiando en poder excitar en ella la pasión, con la condición de que se relajara. Pero, al contrario, se puso rígida como un cuello doblemente almidonado.

-Rukia -la instó, con voz ronca-, no tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo.

Murmuró la respuesta contra los labios de su esposo.

Pero, cuando le puso una mano en la cintura, Ichigo supo al instante que mentía: tenía el cuerpo rígido. Así, apretada contra él, percibía el ritmo agitado de la respiración y hasta el latir del corazón. Tuvo la esperanza de hacerle olvidar esos temores de doncella besándola.

Estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta la habitación. Un instante después, se oyó un gemido angustioso que resonó en toda la casa. Luego alguien gritó:

-¡Ven, Ichigo, rápido! ¡A Kon le pasa algo malo!

Cuando Rukia y Ichigo llegaron a la cocina, el perro estaba en pleno concierto de aullidos atronadores. Viendo al instante que la panza del animal estaba exageradamente distendida, Ichigo se puso de rodillas.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es la levadura de la masa! El pobre bribón comió demasiada, y no había terminado de levantar.

Hanatarou ahogó una exclamación:

-¿Va a morirse? -preguntó, con voz trémula.

-No -lo tranquilizó Ichigo-. Pero va a sufrir un terrible dolor de vientre.

Miró a Rukia, deseando poder volver con ella al dormitorio, a terminar lo que había empezado. Pero una mirada a los afligidos ojos azules le dijo que, tal vez, no era bueno consumar tan pronto el matrimonio. Rukia necesitaba tiempo para conocerlo y, como marido, era su responsabilidad concedérselo. "Quizás hasta debería darle un mes, ¡que Dios no lo permita!", pensó.

-Me parece que voy a tener que quedarme levantado, cuidando a Kon. ¿Me acompañarías?

La muchacha sonrió, evidentemente aliviada por la tregua.

-Claro.

Así fue como los dos se prepararon para pasar la noche de bodas completamente vestidos, haciendo de enfermeros de un perro enfermo. Poco después de medianoche, al fin llegó Kaien a la casa. Ichigo le informó del casamiento con Rukia y, después, Ichigo se unió a ellos en la vigilia, acomodándose en el suelo, junto al perro. Al principio, el ambiente era tenso: Rukia se mostraba abiertamente hostil, y Kaien, enfurruñado. Ichigo comprendió que los dos necesitaban hablar de los resentimientos que había entre ellos, que, al parecer, giraban en torno de Soing Fong, la hermana menor de Rukia.

Cuando los instó a expresar su rabia mutua, Rukia empezó, acusándolo:

-¡Tú le diste falsas esperanzas a mi hermana, adrede, y luego la humillaste de una manera cruel!

Kaien exclamó:

-¡No hice tal cosa!

Así comenzó la pelea, e Ichigo hizo de árbitro. Cuando los dos combatientes lograron ventilar todos sus motivos de cólera, logró guiarlos hacia una discusión más productiva, durante la cual se llegó a la conclusión de que Soing Fong no le había contado toda la verdad a Rukia.

-Esa tarde, cuando se acercó a mí en la acera, se había rellenado el vestido con algodón -explicó Kaien.

-¿Con algodón? -repitió Rukia, perpleja.

-Sí. -Kaien hizo un ademán vago, señalándose el pecho-. Para parecer más grande... ¿entiendes?

Los ojos de Rukia se pusieron redondos de asombro.

-¡No me digas!

Kaien asintió, sombrío.

-Parte del algodón le asomaba, y ella no lo sabía -detalló-. Por encima del escote. Todos lo vieron. Algunos de los muchachos más pequeños empezaron a reírse. Cuando Soing Fong se miró y vio qué los hacía reír de ese modo, empezó a llorar. -En su fervor por ser sincero, Kien dejó de acariciar a Kon y la miró de frente-. Yo le dije que se fuera a casa, Rukia, tal como ella lo cuenta, pero no quise ser brusco ni tuve intención de ofenderla. Sólo quise... bueno, ella estaba tan avergonzada que, si no se o hubiese dicho, no habría tenido la presencia de ánimo de moverse.

Muy mortificada, Rukia se puso una mano sobre los ojos.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¿Algodón? ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo tan estúpido?

-Movió la cabeza-. Ahora me explico por qué llegó a casa llorando. Debe de haber querido morir de humillación. ¿Por qué no me contó la verdad? Yo la habría entendido. Sin embargo, te echó la culpa a ti.

-Seguramente le habrá dado vergüenza contártelo. -Kaien esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Cuando tenemos esa edad, todos hacemos cosas absurdas, en nombre del amor. Yo, una vez, hasta le canté una serenata a una muchacha, bajo la ventana del dormitorio.

-Eso no es absurdo, es muy bonito.

Kaien rió.

-¡Lo dices porque no me has oído cantar! -Echó una mirada a Ichigo- Es tu turno, hermano. ¿Tú, qué ridiculez has hecho?

Ichigo rió y respondió:

- A mí déjame fuera de esto.

Rukia suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa, Kaien. Lamento que mi hermana haya sido un fastidio tan grande para ti. Parece que se te pegó a los pantalones.

-Oh, no fue tan malo -repuso-. En general, no me fastidió tanto. Salvo cuando entró detrás de mí en la casa de baños. Había tres hombres fumando cigarros, que se sumergieron en el agua al verla, y yo tuve que comprarles cigarros otra vez. Esa vez, tuve ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo.

-¿En la casa de baños? ¿Te siguió a la casa de baños? ¡Ah, espera a que se entere mi padre! No podrá sentarse en una semana.

La expresión de Kaien se tornó preocupada.

-Tal vez no deberías contarlo -sugirió-. No quiero meterla en problemas. Es una niña. Los niños hacen cosas torpes.

Ese intento de Kaien de suavizar la situación de Soing Fong ganó por completo el corazón de Rukia. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo sospechoso.

-Quizá tengas razón. Seguramente quedar avergonzada ante sus amigos fue suficiente castigo. -Miró a Ichigo y apartó la cara-. Realmente me siento mal. Con todo lo que pasó, ahora me entero de que fue Soing Fong la que se causó daño a sí misma.

-Todo lo que termina bien está bien -la tranquilizó Ichigo

-¿Dices que termina bien? Tú has sufrido bastante por las travesuras de mi hermana. Aquí estás: casado conmigo.

Ichigo sonrió:

-Repito, todo lo que termina bien está bien.

Por la mañana, Kon estaba mucho mejor, casi recuperado por completo. Como aun estaba un poco preocupado, Ichigo dejó que el perro quedara dentro de la casa, mientras él y Uryuu iban a ordeñar las vacas y a juntar huevos.

Cuando los dos hermanos mayores salieron de la casa Rikichi y Renji ya estaban en el fondo, recogiendo la leña cortada para las comidas de día, y la acomodaron en el porche.

-¿Qué está preparando Rukia para el desayuno? -preguntó Rikichi en voz alta, cuando Ichigo pasó junto a él, en camino hacia el cobertizo

-¡Galletas! -respondió Ichigo, a gritos, aunque esperaba que el segundo intento fuese más comestible que el primero - Como estuvo levantada toda la noche, le dije que nos arreglaríamos con galletas calientes y melaza-

Rikichi hizo una mueca, pero contuvo su decepción, pues estaba acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir.

Minutos después, mientras Ichigo volvía a la casa, Rikichi gritó:

-¡No tendríamos que haber dejado a Kon dentro! Chocó con Rukia y le hizo volcar el frasco de melaza.

-Se ha derramado por todos lados -detalló Renji- Encima de Rukia, el suelo, la mesa. Ese sí que es un desastre. Encima, Rukia se distrajo limpiando y se le quemaron las galletas.

Ichigo gimió. Entró en la cocina y encontró a Rukia todavía a gatas. Por el aspecto de su cara, supo que había estado llorando. Se arrodilló a ayudarla y, en pocos minutos, habían limpiado casi todo el jarabe Lamentablemente las tablas sin barnizar quedaron pegajosas, y se les pegaban los zapatos al suelo cuando caminaban por ese sitio.

-Bueno, este día ha tenido un comienzo maravilloso -dijo Rukia lentamente.

Después, de repente, rompió a reír.

Ichigo no comprendía qué era lo divertido, pues, desde que Rukia llegara, nada había salido bien. Pero luego comprendió por qué se reía: porque ellos ya habían empezado mal. Sólo Rukia era capaz de encontrarle humor a semejante situación.

Con una risa no muy convincente, se dejó caer en un banco.

-Bueno, supongo que, si salimos de esto, podremos salir de cualquier cosa.

Con el rostro enrojecido y sujetándose los costados, sin aliento, Rukia asintió y después logró chillar:

-¡Oh, Ichigo, el banco! ¡Aquí es donde se me volcó jarabe también, y todavía no lo hemos limpiado!

Ichigo se tocó con la mano atrás y maldijo en voz baja.

-Bueno, diablos.

Esta vez, le tocó a él estallar en carcajadas. Rió hasta que le dolió, hasta que le cayeron lágrimas por las mejillas. Hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

-Las cosas tienen que empezar a mejorar -logró decir al fin-. Porque ya no pueden empeorar.

Rukia podría haberle dicho que, cerca de ella, las cosas siempre podían empeorar. Para ella, la mala suerte era como los milagros para Jesús, y en los días que siguieron pareció que el destino se empeñaba en demostrarlo. Una mañana, cuando iba del gallinero a la casa, no vio un trozo de leña que uno de los muchachos había dejado en los escalones. Se tropezó y rompió todos los huevos que había juntado para el desayuno. Como los huevos eran lo único que podía cocinar sin consecuencias desastrosas, no era un problema de poca monta.

La forma de cocinar de Rukia... no era simplemente mala: era espantosa. Como todavía no se atrevía a decirle a nadie lo mal que veía, no tenía idea de lo que Ichigo debía de pensar. Seguramente que era la criatura más estúpida de la tierra. Y lo entendía. En una ocasión, leyó mal las etiquetas de los barriles de la despensa y puso sal en lugar de azúcar en el pastel de manzanas. Otra vez, puso el triple de la cantidad de soda que indicaba una receta de galletas. La cosa se puso tan mal que, cada vez que alguien daba un mordisco normal a cualquier cosa que hubiese cocinado, tenía ganas de esconderse. Si no probaba las preparaciones a medida que las hacía, nunca estaba segura de haber leído bien la receta o confundido un ingrediente con otro.

Por desgracia, no sólo en la cocina cometía errores. Además de no poder seguir una simple receta con precisión sin las gafas, Rukia pronto descubrió otro error típico de ella: era muy distraída. Fuera cual fuese la tarea a cumplir, en la mitad se distraía; era casi seguro que olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo, a menudo con desastrosas consecuencias. En una de esas ocasiones, puso toda una bañera llena de ropa blanca a hervir sobre un fuego, en el patio. Mientras estaba ahí, revolviéndola, con la vista perdida como en una nube, oyó llorar a Hanatarou y abandonó su puesto de vigilancia para ir a ver qué le pasaba. Estaba muy angustiado, y pronto Rukia supo por qué. El quince de julio, que se avecinaba, era el cumpleaños de Ichigo, y Hanatarou no tenía nada para regalarle.

Como no podía soportar que el niño llorase, Rukia se empeñó en animarlo. Había enormes cantidades de papel de periódicos viejos y suficiente harina, y entonces le sugirió que le hiciera algo con papel maché. Se les ocurrió que sería ideal un cuenco en que guardar las monedas, y Rukia estaba enjugando las últimas lágrimas de Hanatarou cuando llegó un grito desde el patio. En un parpadeo, recordó el lavado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, para decirlo con ligereza, se había quemado. Más bien, se podría decir, incinerado.

Fracaso... No sería tan duro de aceptar si no hubiese sido porque le importaba tanto, no sólo Ichigo, de quien, tenía la sospecha, estaba enamorándose, sino también por Hanatarou, Kaien, y todos los otros. Cada uno de los hermanos de Ichigo se había vuelto especial para ella de alguna manera: Hanatarou, porque necesitaba con tal desesperación una madre, Kaien por su inclinación a beber, y Rikichi, porque necesitaba ayuda con la pronunciación, cosa en la que Rukia podía ayudarlo haciéndolo pronunciar en voz alta. Y la lista continuaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Rukia sentía que la necesitaban de verdad. Quería con tal intensidad quedarse con los Kurosaki sentir que pertenecía a la familia, saber que no era sólo parte de un arreglo circunstancial... Pero, por sus continuas torpezas, estaba casi segura de que Ichigo la echaría con viento fresco. Y, si lo hiciera, ella lo entendería.

Para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera, Rukia planeó preparar una tarta especial para el cumpleaños de Ichigo, de chocolate, con cubierta espesa que, según Hanatarou, era su preferida sobre todas las demás. El gran día, todo salió a la perfección. La tarta salió del horno con un aspecto sensacional. La cubierta era impecable, de la consistencia exacta. Cuando todos se le reunieron alrededor de la mesa para comer, Rukia estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Entonces Ichigo dio el primer mordisco a la tarta. Y, aunque era demasiado cortés para decirlo, Rukia supo por su expresión que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? -exclamó.

Ichigo hizo un ademán quitándole importancia e intentó sonreír.

-No es nada -alcanzó a decir-. En serio, Rukia.

No le creyó ni por un segundo. Ella misma la probó: sal. La cubierta era deliciosa, pero la tarta tenía un sabor horrible. Casi se atragantó. No entendía cómo Ichigo podía estar ahí sentado, fingiendo que no era tan espantosa.

De pronto, le pareció demasiado. En un instante, recordó cada uno de los desastres que había perpetrado desde que llegara. Y ahora, para agregar insulto a la ofensa, había estropeado el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Hasta Hanatarou la miraba con expresión acusadora.

-Lo siento -murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. Lo siento... mucho.

El golpe final fue cuando se dio la vuelta para huir de la casa. Kon estaba tendido en el suelo, detrás de ella, y, como las lágrimas le dificultaban todavía más la visión, lo confundió con una alfombra, tropezó con él y se cayó de bruces. Kaien fue el que primero llegó a su lado. Fue el que la ayudó a levantarse, se fijó si tenía raspones en las manos y le sacudió la ropa. Los otros revolotearon alrededor, pronunciando palabras de consuelo, pero ninguno dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Rukia no sabía qué podía ser. Lo que sí sabía era que se sentía humillada hasta la médula de los huesos.

Al levantar la vista hacia Kaien, recordó lo que le había contado acerca de haberle dicho a Soing Fong que se fuera corriendo a la casa, pero no por que quisiera ofenderla sino porque necesitaba que la hicieran moverse. Por diferentes razones, Rukia deseaba que le diera el mismo consejo. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar esto.

Con movimientos agónicos, retrocedió hacia la puerta. A cada paso que daba, las caras se volvían más difusas. Salvo la de Ichigo, desde luego. Supo que esa la llevaba grabada en el corazón, que jamás la olvidaría, jamás la vería borrosa, por mucho que se alejara de él.

Con un sollozo quedo que no pudo contener, abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió corriendo. No podía continuar así. No era ella la única que sufría: todos ellos sufrían también.

.

.

.

**Continurá...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello! Mis queridos lectores como se los prometí les he traido el siguiente capítulo, pobre Rukia T_T, lo que tiene que pasar, y pobre Kon, el no tiene la culpa jajaja...**

**Akira Grit Akaku: **_me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que te haya sacado una que otra risa, espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo y gracias por tu comentario._

**Metsfan101_ : _**_Thanks for your review, I can't write english very well, but I'm very happy for your review._

**Chik-yinyang** : _Gracias por tu comentario me haces muy feliz y ya no creo que Kon es muy afortunado jajaja, pobresillo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo muchas gracias._

**Elenita-chan** : _Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que sigas el hilo de la historia y espero que te hayas divertido en este capitulo._

**Bueno a todos los lectores les comunico que la historia muy pronto se acabará creo que faltan tan solo cuatro o cinco capitulos T_T, pero no por eso se va acabar la emoción solo esperen al siguiente capitulo... con esto me despido y nos leemos la próxima semana...**

**MATTA NE!**


	10. ¿Declaración?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, sino a Catherine Anderson solamente la base a los personajes de Bleach, por que la historia es linda.

.

.

.

_**10.- ¿Declaración?.**_

Durante todo un minuto después de que Rukia huyó de la casa, nadie habló. Luego, todos quisieron hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Ichigo levantó las manos.

-Yo iré a buscarla.

Hanatarou corrió y se le abrazó de la pierna.

-Dile que no importa. Podemos hacer otra tarta.

-¡Claro que podemos! -concordó Renji.

-Sólo tiene que practicar un poco más con la cocina -insistió Uryuu.

Ichigo contempló todos los rostros que lo rodeaban y comprendió que los hermanos estaban tan perdidamente enamorados de Rukia como él, aunque de distinto modo. Revolvió el pelo de Hanatarou.

-La traeré de vuelta, chiquilín. No te preocupes. -Echando una mirada a Uryuu, agregó-: Tal vez me lleve un rato. Mientras esperáis, ¿por qué no hacéis otra tarta, lo más rápido posible? -Lanzó a Hanatarou una mirada significativa-. No existe fiesta de cumpleaños sin una tarta.

Uryuu asintió.

-Por supuesto, Ichigo. Pero no esperes gran cosa. Mi tarta no debe de ser más sabrosa que la de Rukia.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de responderle que la tarta de cualquiera podía saber mejor que la de Rukia, pero se contuvo. Comprendió que, cuanto menos dijese, mejor sería.

Encontró a Rukia escondida en el altillo del cobertizo. Lloraba copiosamente, con sollozos profundos y desgarradores, y el solo oírla le oprimió el corazón. Pasó una pierna sobre el peldaño superior de la escala, pisó el heno suelto y se abrió paso hacia ella. Donde no había fardos, la blandura del heno no tenía fondo, Ichigo se bamboleaba. Las motas de polvo se le metieron en la nariz.

En cuanto Rukia se apercibió de su presencia, contuvo el aliento para no llorar. Cruzando los tobillos, Ichigo se sentó al lado de ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-Rukia, a ninguno de nosotros le molesta que no sepas cocinar, ¿sabes?

Con voz estrangulada, Rukia sollozó:

-¿Qué quiere decir que no os molesta? ¡Para eso me trajiste aquí! Para cocinar, limpiar y mantener la casa agradable.

-Y lo has hecho. -Enumeró la lista de cosas que había hecho: Lograr que Hanatarou esté limpio todas las noches, para la hora de la cena, poner flores en la mesa y la casa brillante de tan limpia, esas son las cosas que importan. No que seas una gran cocinera.

-¡Es sólo un decir! -exclamó, con voz temblorosa.

Ichigo dio vuelta las manos y se miró las palmas. Oyendo que se esforzaba por ahogar los sollozos, curvó los dedos formando puños apretados.

-Rukia, no es sólo un decir. No tienes idea de lo que era esto para os chicos, antes de que tú llegaras. Renji y Hanatarou tenían pesadillas terribles casi todas las noches, relacionadas con la muerte de nuestros padres y se lo duro que ha sido desde entonces. Ahora casi nunca se despiertan llorando. -Hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a que absorbiese lo que acababa de decir-. Tu presencia aquí les ha dado sensación de seguridad, de que todo en la vida está bien. Y... -Se le cerró la garganta-. Y, además de todo eso, creo que estoy enamorándome de ti.

Rukia se quedó muda y se volvió a mirarlo. Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada.

-En cuanto sepas la verdad, dejarás de creerlo -le informó, con voz trémula-. No sólo soy chapucera, como crees. No veo.

-¿No ves qué?

-¡Nada! Soy casi ciega. Para ver, tengo que usar unas gafas de casi un centímetro y medio de grosor.

-Me parece que dijiste que no eras corta de vista.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada expresiva.

-Y no fue una mentira. Mi visión no es mala: es espantosa.

Ichigo la contempló largo rato, recordando todas las veces que lo había mirado igual que en ese momento. Y él creía que estaba fascinada, suspensa de sus palabras. Ahora comprendía que lo miraba con esos ojos tan abiertos porque se esforzaba por verlo.

-Dios mío... -susurró. Hubo tantos indicios que ahora, conociendo la verdad, se sorprendió de haber estado tan ciego él-. Entonces ¿por qué no usabas tus gafas, mi cielo?

-Se me rompieron. Siempre las llevo escondidas en el bolsillo de la falda y sólo me las pongo a hurtadillas, cuando no tengo más remedio. Cuando me caí en la iglesia, se rompieron. En mi casa tengo un par de más, pero aquí no.

-¡Debiste decírmelo! Yo podría haber ido al pueblo y traerte tus gafas de repuesto, mi amor. Me cuesta creer que hayas estado todo este tiempo sin poder ver. -Suspiró-. En cuanto pueda, iré a... déjame pensar: el sábado, creo. Faltan sólo cuatro días para eso. Te llevaré al pueblo, y buscaremos tus gafas de repuesto. ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces?

La barbilla de Rukia comenzó a temblar y sus bellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

-¿No te importará?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que use... -Se le quebró la voz- ...lentes? ¿Que me afeen tanto? ¿No te molestará?

En ese instante, la verdad golpeó a Ichigo como un puñetazo en el estómago. Esta muchacha a la que había llegado a amar tanto, había recibido una dolorosa herida, y tenía la desagradable sensación de que había sido de un hombre de quien la recibió. Le sujetó el mentón.

-Rukia, no podrías ser fea ni aunque lo intentaras.

-Sí -gimió.

Ese solo monosílabo encerraba montañas de dolor. Ichigo se inclinó para enjugarle con besos las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Ni aun con lentes de un centímetro y medio de espesor, ni aunque fuesen de dos centímetros. Eres la muchacha más hermosa que yo haya visto, Rukia, y quisiera matar al canalla que te dijo lo contrario. ¿Quién era?

-Nadie. Nadie importante. Se marchó de la ciudad en cuanto le dije que no veía bien. Casi diría que huyó de mí.

Poco a poco, Ichigo le sonsacó la historia y la armó. Tuvo la impresión de que Rukia había estado peligrosamente cerca de ser seducida por un miserable oportunista. En aquel entonces, tenía quince, un año más que su hermana Soing Fong. El sujeto, vendedor de Biblias que también vendía tónicos, renegó de la promesa de casarse con ella cuando descubrió que era corta de vista. Ajuicio de Ichigo, seguramente ese fue un día de suerte para Rukia. Un tipo así la hubiese usado y luego abandonado en cualquier parte del camino.

-No me asombra que la emprendieses contra Kaien con tal ánimo de venganza, cuando creíste que había herido deliberadamente a Soing Fong. -La atrajo a sus brazos-. También estabas vengándote por ti misma. -Le acarició la espalda-. Ah, Rukia, cuántas lágrimas desperdiciadas. No llores más, mi cielo. Te aseguro que te veré espléndida con lentes.

Rukia se sorbió.

-Sólo las usaré cuando sea indispensable. Como cuando cocino, y esas cosas. -Se echó un poco hacia atrás-. Cuando veo lo que estoy haciendo, no soy tan chapucera.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa leve.

-Puedes usarlas siempre que quieras. Estaré tan atareado pensando en otras cosas cuando te mire que tal vez ni lo advierta.

-¿En qué otras cosas?

-Déjame que te lo demuestre. -A Ichigo le bastó con ese pie. Inclinó la cabeza y posó su boca en la de ella-. Oh, sí, Rukia, nena, déjame que te muestre -murmuró junto a sus labios.

Rukia... A medida que el beso se ahondaba, el nombre fue como una música en la mente de Ichigo. Se quitó la camisa y la extendió sobre el heno, para protegerla de las asperezas. Luego, con tanta dulzura que le costaba creerlo, Rukia se le entregó. A lo largo de su vida, Ichigo había oído describir el acto de amor de muy diversas maneras, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía como algo sagrado.

Así fue para Rukia: sagrado. Fue como un ángel en sus brazos. Un pequeño ángel sedoso y tibio que convirtió en realidad los sueños de Ichigo. Jamás había visto a alguien tan bello. Piel de marfil. Pechos plenos, de forma perfecta, con pezones rosados que sabían a néctar. Cintura esbelta, perfecta para sus manos. Caderas de suaves curvas, piernas largas y bien modeladas. Ichigo recorrió cada milímetro de su mujer y llegó a la conclusión de que no hubiese cambiado una sola cosa. Incluyendo los ojos...

Le hizo el amor con cuidado, lentamente, se detuvo en el cuerpo de Rukia para asegurarse de que estuviese tan excitada como él cuando la poseyera. Fue la unión más increíble que hubiese experimentado jamás y a juzgar por las exclamaciones extasiadas de Rukia, ella se sintió igual.

Contento... Honda plenitud. Después la retuvo en sus brazos y deseó que pudiesen quedarse donde estaban y hacer el amor una y otra vez. Pero tuvo que sacarle las briznas de heno del pelo y llevarla de vuelta a la casa, para continuar con la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Qué situación tan embarazosa! El único regalo que de verdad quería era hacerle el amor otra vez a su esposa, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que toda la familia se fuera a la cama, esa noche.

Ah, pero entonces, qué celebración tendrían... Ichigo suspiró y depositó un beso en la sien de Rukia, prometiéndose que esa noche le haría el amor, que el amanecer sorprendería a Rukia gimiendo otra vez entre sus brazos.

El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, a la mañana siguiente. Como de costumbre, el lado de Ichigo de la cama estaba vacío. Rukia acarició la sábana y descubrió que aún estaba tibia por el calor del cuerpo largo y esbelto. Al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de la posesión de la noche aparecía en su memoria, el crujido familiar de la paja bajo los dedos la hizo sonreír. Mientras le hacía el amor, Ichigo maldecía el crujido de las hojas, por el ruido que hacían, como sugiriéndoles que compraran un colchón de plumas lo antes posible. Cuando Rukia le señaló cuántas gallinas tendrían que morir para rellenar un colchón, Ichigo rió hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Después se tranquilizó y se dispuso a hacerle el amor una vez más. Dulce y maravilloso amor.

Por fin, después de un mes de tensión y de nerviosas miradas de soslayo, había decidido hacerle el amor. Y se dedicó a ello, llevándola cada vez más alto, hasta que ella se sintió empapada de delicia.

Si bien admitía que su propia experiencia en ese aspecto era bastante limitada, estaba segura de que ninguna mujer, por lasciva que fuese, se habría entregado tan sin reservas. Y ¡qué glorioso fue entregarse al hombre que amaba!

Ya era una auténtica mujer. Una mujer que se había enamorado total, desesperada y completamente de su esposo. La sonrisa se suavizó y cerró los ojos. Muy dentro de sí, donde todavía latía una dulcísima sensación, se sentía diferente. Cambiada. Y hermosa.

Todo porque Ichigo la había tocado donde nadie la tocó antes. Y la besó. Y fundió con el de ella su cuerpo duro, fuerte, hasta casi hacerla explotar de goce y de placer.

Había esperado dolor, y él le dio éxtasis. Estaba preparada para la desilusión, y se vio remontada a las alturas. Temió sentir pudor de doncella y, en cambio, se sintió embelesada. El deseo creció en ella otra vez, como un río de miel tibia y, sintiéndose inquieta, de pronto estiró las piernas, Bajo la manta descolorida, la piel le cosquilleó, ansiosa de sentir otra vez la lenta caricia de las manos grandes de su esposo.

Alzando lánguidamente los párpados, miró por la ventana y vio que un borrón rosado y oro prometía un amanecer glorioso y un día más bello aún. "Un día apto para tareas al aire libre", se dijo, contenta de pensar ya como la esposa de un ranchero.

A fin de cuentas, la esposa de un ranchero estaba tan comprometida con el buen funcionamiento del establecimiento como cualquier peón. "Más, todavía", pensó, recordando las montañas de ropa limpia que necesitarían ocho hombres, para no hablar de las vituallas indispensables para alimentar ocho cuerpos Kurosaki, siempre activos. Ese día, Ichigo y Uryuu tendrían que tender más cercas de alambre, y Hisagi debía terminar de arreglar el tejado del gallinero. Rukia misma tenía una montaña de ropa para planchar, enseguida después del desayuno, y no podía pasar de ese día que encarase la tarea de remendar. Y había que hacer el pan, y mientras Hanatarou estaba ocupado ayudando a Renji a limpiar el establo, Rukia intentaría otra vez preparar esa horneada de galletitas que tanto ansiaba.

¿Una anulación? ¡Jamás! Con renovada confianza, apartó las mantas. ¿Y qué importaba que no fuese la mejor cocinera de la región y que siempre diera la impresión de que hacía falta barrer el suelo de la cocina? Últimamente Ichigo sonreía mucho más a menudo que antes, y Hanatarou parecía florecer. La noche del sábado, incluso, oyó silbar a Ashido en la bañera, y ya hacía tres semanas seguidas que Kaien no pasaba el domingo recuperándose de la resaca. En cuanto a Renji, algún día ese chico rompería corazones.

Y todo porque había una mujer en la casa. "Una mujer casada", pensó, recogiendo sus calzones. Esposa y madre.

¿Madre? ¡Dios querido, ahora era posible! Muy posible. Conteniendo el aliento, apoyó la mano con gesto reverente sobre la leve hinchazón del vientre. ¡Ah, sería maravilloso saber que ya había un niño creciendo dentro de ella! El niño de Ichigo.

Se le agolparon lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en darle un hijo, quizás una pequeña de cabello negro o tal vez naranja como su padre, con la sonrisa ladeada de los Kurosaki que ella adoraba. Una pequeña de grato aroma, de mejillas rosadas, tal vez todo un montón de niñas de trenzas, que consintieran al padre exageradamente. Después de haberse sacrificado tanto por sus hermanos, de haberse roto la espalda en innumerables horas de trabajo para alimentarlos, vestirlos y cobijarlos, merecía recibir un poco de mimos.

Mientras se vestía de prisa, imaginó esa misma casa con un alegre empapelado en las paredes de troncos y las risas regocijadas de los niños mezclándose con las carcajadas más profundas de tíos embelesados. En la época de Navidad, Ichigo haría de Santa Claus. Y el domingo de Pascua, al volver todos juntos desde la iglesia, Hanatarou y Renji esconderían los huevos coloreados, mientras ella preparaba un café perfecto y bizcochos livianos como plumas. Y después verían cómo los más pequeños buscaban los huevos: una familia Kurosaki completa, grande y feliz. Después, cuando todos estuviesen acostados, ella y Ichigo se reunirían en la misma cama. La cama conyugal.

Todavía sonriendo, se recogió el pelo con una cinta de tafetán escocesa, tan brillante como su estado de ánimo, y se encaminó a la cocina: su familia la necesitaba.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HOLA! LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO! He tardado demasiado lo sé… pero no saben los problemas por lo que he pasado, pero bueno lo bueno es que pude traerles la actualización no saben que emoción me causa poder regresar a la vida después de muuuucho tiempo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios….

**Kureimy : **Gracias por haber comentado y dos veces! Muchas gracias y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y que te haya echo reír… te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Kyoko-chan2010: **Lo siento haber tardado bastante pero al fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario**  
><strong>

**Akira Grit Akaku: **Me hizo reír mucho tu comentario, y me alegro bastante que te gusto el capitulo y lo siento por tardarme bastante T^T  
><strong><br>Chik-yinyang: **GOMENNEN! Te deje con la duda pero ya esta listo te gusto el capitulo, espero que si, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad muuuuchas gracias!

Mis queridos amigos invisibles, me marchó espero dejarles el próximo capitulo la semana que sigue o esta misma, pero no aseguro nada.

Bueno con eso Lefthon-kun se reportó!

MATTA NE!


	11. La respuesta de la Carta

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia es basada de unas de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**11.- La respuesta de la Carta.**_

.

.

.

-¡Oh, no!

Rukia cruzó la cocina corriendo, apartando el humo con la mano Usando el delantal de agarradera, abrió la puerta del horno y sacó la bandeja de galletitas. Había fallado otra vez. En lugar de los deliciosos hombrecillos de pan de jengibre dorado que imaginó mientras mezclaba y amasaba y daba forma a la horneada, lo que tenía eran bultos deformes de masa quemada y maloliente.

Tras empezar el día con un impulso tan positivo, a Rukia le costaba creer que todo se hubiese estropeado tan rápidamente. Conque la esposa de un ranchero, ¿eh? Desesperadamente decepcionada, llevó las galletitas inservibles a la ventana abierta y las arrojó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, vio a Ichigo que se acercaba al porche con largas zancadas impacientes.

-¡Maldición, Rukia! ¿Acaso estás tratando de incendiar la casa? -bromeó, al verla en la ventana.

-¡No tiene nada de divertido, Kurosaki Ichigo! -le respondió, también a gritos-. ¡Te juro que hice todo bien esta vez, y las canallas van y si queman! Hasta le pedí a Hanatarou que me leyese tres veces la receta, pan cerciorarme de no cometer errores. Pienso que es esta maldita cocina, es eso lo que pienso. ¡La odio, porque es un artefacto maldito!

-¡Vamos, querida! -empezó Ichigo, entrando en la cocina, pero si quedó inmóvil al verla girar hacia él con los ojos inmensos y los fina mechones de cabello azabache rizado que escaparon de la cinta y le colgaban sobre el cuello.

-¡Es la estufa! -declaró, agitando la mano para apartar el humo que se elevaba desde el homo-. ¡Ni Dios podría hacer una comida decente en ese... monstruo!

Con dificultad, Ichigo contuvo una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro, supongo que es un poco vieja, pero Urahara-san, el de la tienda, me juró que estaba en perfectas condiciones de funcionamiento cuando me la vendió.

-Es vieja -insistió con los ojos un poco entornados, como dagas azules, primero hacia la estufa y luego hacia Ichigo-. Ese artefacto ya era viejo cuando Matusalén aún era un niño.

-¿Probaste la temperatura espolvoreando harina en el fondo del homo?

-¡Claro que lo hice! Te repito: es la estufa.

-Y cuando miraste la harina para ver cómo estaba, ¿la viste con claridad?

Rukia hizo un ademán vago.

-Más o menos.

Cuando el humo se despejó un poco, Ichigo pudo verle las mejillas, no pudo menos que maravillarse del súbito rubor que las coloreaba. Y de cómo los pechos empujaban contra la tela delgada de la adorable blusa azul, a cada inspiración agitada.

Avanzó lentamente, procurando mantenerse serio. Pero, que Dios amparase su lamentable pellejo, ¡qué bonita se ponía cuando estaba perturbada! Y, pensándolo bien, casi tan linda como cuando no lo estaba. Podría haber sido mucho peor para Ichigo. Diablos, todavía no podía creer en su propia suerte.

-Bueno, si tienes razón, creo que tendremos que añadir una cocina nueva a nuestra lista -dijo, con el tono más sincero que pudo-. En cuanto compre un nuevo par de lentes a mi pequeña esposa corta de vista. -Cuando Rukia le lanzó una mirada furiosa, la contuvo levantando una mano-. Por las dudas de que el problema sea tu vista, y no la cocina. Si no puedes ver bien lo que pasa con la prueba de la harina, es muy difícil que pongas la temperatura adecuada, mi amor. Pero no digo que ese sea el problema.

Su boca suave se tensó, y la barbilla se alzó un poco más.

-¡Pero tuve mucho cuidado!

Al verle la expresión dolorida, a Ichigo se le encogió el corazón. Para él, no era más que un pan de jengibre quemado, pero para Rukia sin duda significaba mucho más.

-No es tu culpa. Cuando vayamos al pueblo y consigas tus lentes de repuesto, cosas como estas no sucederán más.

-Le prometí a Hanatarou pan de jengibre y leche para cuando terminara las tareas.

Le temblaron los labios un poco cuando se dio la vuelta. Antes Ichigo se impacientaba, como cualquier hombre atareado, con las manifestaciones de emoción, pues no sólo eran improductivas y hacían perder tiempo, sino que siempre las consideró un signo de debilidad. Sin embargo, con Rukia no podía impacientarse. Se le ocurrió que debía agradecer a Dios el no haber tenido hermanas, pues las habría consentido demasiado.

-Hanatarou lo entenderá -le dijo, volviéndola otra vez hacia él.

Se le cortó el aliento cuando vio que había lágrimas que apagaban la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules con destellos violetas fuera de foco.

-No, no lo entenderá, y lo comprendo -murmuró, fijando la vista en el pecho de Ichigo-. Una promesa es una promesa.

Sin poder resistirlo, Ichigo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí y, al hacerlo, recordó lo suave y tibia que era la piel de ella bajo sus manos. Y la ansiedad con que lo recibió en la cuna húmeda, entre sus muslos.

-Haremos más -se oyó prometerle, con una voz tan ronca que le sonó extraña-. Yo te ayudaré.

Rukia sonrió apenas y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay más harina -murmuró, apoyándole una mano en la cintura-. Por lo menos, nada que esté en condiciones de ser usada.

Encerrándole la cara entre las manos, le hizo levantar un poco más la barbilla y esperó a que lo mirase, antes de preguntar con ternura:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Rukia movió la cabeza, Ichigo tuvo un deseo tan intenso de besarla que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Durante toda la mañana, había estado buscando una excusa para volver a la casa. Y a ella. No tanto para besarla otra vez, aunque en ese momento sí lo pensaba, sino para cerciorarse que no había sido su imaginación la expresión de felicidad pura que había visto en sus ojos en el desayuno. No todos los días un hombre tenía la ocasión de que se le saltaran los botones de la camisa de puro orgullo masculino, pero, caramba, se sentía muy bien. El solo saber que era el primero en ver esa piel del color de la crema a la luz de la lámpara le provocó en la garganta un nudo grande como un huevo.

Maldición, la amaba. Claro que no estaba, en absoluto, dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta. La noche anterior llegó hasta el punto de decirle que creía estar enamorándose de ella, pero eso estaba muy lejos de admitir que ya lo estaba. Un hombre debía tener en cuenta las consecuencias antes de revelarse a sí mismo de ese modo, en especial a una mujer que había estado tan renuente de llevar su apellido... y tan nerviosa ante la perspectiva de compartir su cama.

-Dime qué ha pasado con la harina -la instó, más para disfrutar de la música de su voz que por mera curiosidad.

-Me creerás una torpe sin remedio.

Con el pulgar, Ichigo le quitó una mancha de harina del mentón y lo sintió temblar. La piel de Rukia era flexible y tibia, y su carne, lechosa, suave como un pétalo. Bajo la simple falda azul que no dejaba ver otra cosa que las puntas de los zapatos, los muslos eran esbeltos aunque de deliciosa plenitud, las pantorrillas bien formadas, los tobillos, delgados. Esa noche, cuando hubiesen bajado la llama de la lámpara y la puerta estuviese cerrada, lamería cada centímetro de su mujer con la lengua, y ella emitiría otra vez esos ruidos que le salían del fondo de la garganta.

El cuerpo se le puso tenso contra la bragueta de los vaqueros.

-Creo que eres adorable.

-No, no lo soy. Soy torpe y corta de vista y no puedo ni hacer una costura derecha.

-No necesitas más que tus gafas y un poco de práctica, eso es todo.

Rukia sintió como un aleteo en las cercanías del corazón. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, incluso para sí misma, anhelaba la aprobación de Ichigo. Casi tanto como anhelaba su amor. Pero se esforzó por ser sincera. A pesar de que el matrimonio se había precipitado a raíz de una treta, o tal vez precisamente por eso, tenía deseos desesperados de que la vida en común se basara en la confianza mutua. Aun así, necesitó aspirar tres profundas bocanadas de aire hasta poder barbotar:

-Me tropecé con el tren que tallaste para Hanatarou y, eh... volqué el tarro de harina.

-¿Se rompió?

Asintió y agregó:

-Me llevó una hora barrer la harina de las grietas del suelo. Y mientras estaba ocupada en eso, Kon se robó el pollo que Renji trajo para la cena de hoy.

-¿Permitiste que Renji matara un pollo?

-Oh, no. El pobre murió de viejo. Por eso fue tan horrible que Kon lo robara. Quiero decir que no muy a menudo un pollo muere de viejo como este.

-Quizá más a menudo de lo que tú supones. Todas las primaveras compramos lotes enteros de pollos de una sola vez, así que cuando crecen y empiezan a caerse suelen caer uno encima de otro. No me sorprendería que hubiese otro lanzando el último aliento en este mismo instante. Tal vez todavía podamos cenar con pollo.

-¡Si yo no dejo que Kon lo robe!

-Que el cielo nos ampare -dijo Clint arrastrando las palabras, con un súbito chisporroteo en los ojos, bajo el marco de las negras pestañas.

-De eso se trata, Ichigo. Empiezo a pensar que ni el ángel Gabriel; sus arcángeles podrían convertirme en la clase de esposa que mereces.

La boca firme del hombre se curvó en las comisuras y terminó, a fin, en una sonrisa ladeada, de muchacho. Pero la expresión de sus ojos hubiese bastado para encender la sangre de Rukia.

-En lo que a mí respecta, Rukia, puedes quemar galletas desde ahora hasta el día del Juicio Final, y no me oirás una palabra de queja -le aseguró, con esa voz grave que Rukia había aprendido a adorar-. A menos mientras sigas apoyando ese pequeño y hermoso trasero contra mí todas las noches.

Le rozó el costado del pecho con una mano. Los dedos eran duros pero la caricia, suave, cuando ahuecó la mano sobre él.

-En cuanto a la maldita harina, no es tu culpa que Hanatarou dejara e tren tirado.

Aunque había dos capas de tela interpuestas entre la mano y su piel Rukia sintió que le quemaba donde tocaba, y lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar sonidos inarticulados.

-Y en lo que se refiere al pollo, creo que podría matar a Kon -sugirió.

Sin poder contenerse, Rukia se arqueó hacia él y, al mismo tiempo le rodeó el fuerte cuello bronceado con los brazos.

-Sólo bésame -susurró, acercándolo a ella.

El gemido de Ichigo vibró contra los labios entreabiertos un segundo antes de que su boca se cerrase sobre la de ella. Los labios del hombre eran calientes; el aliento, húmedo; la lengua, exigente y arrogante.

Rukia sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y un zumbido sordo rugió en los oídos, anhelante, desesperado; se arqueó contra él, y su cuerpo respondió al de su esposo como si tuviese voluntad propia. El susurro áspero de su respiración la embelesó.

Cuando las manos de él le soltaron la cintura de la falda, Rukia ahogó una exclamación. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos buscaron otra vez el pecho, gimió. Entre besos intensos, ansiosos, ella desabotonó la camisa de cambray que esa mañana había tomado directamente de la canasta de planchado.

En el instante en que la falda quedó abierta, oyó un ruido. Una voz que llamaba a Ichigo. La voz de una mujer. Ichigo se soltó, y su manos, instintivamente, la atrajeron contra la protección de su propio pecho ancho, en el mismo momento que se volvía hacia donde venía la voz.

Con el corazón golpeándole y los pulmones anhelantes de aire, Ichigo trató de despejarse la cabeza. Conocía esa voz...

-Ichigo-chan, ¿eres tú?

-¿Tía Unohana?- dijo, atónito, un segundo antes de que la silueta rotunda de su tía llenara el vano de la puerta.

Como un rollizo pajarraco negro abriendo las alas, la tía, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, abrió los brazos a los lados.

-Recibí tu carta, ¡y aquí estoy, he venido a atender la casa y a ayudar a criar a esos queridos sobrinos míos!

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Lo siento muchoooooooo, yo pensé que ya había publicado este capitulo pero cuando lo revise no se ha subido, en verdad lo lamento no me di cuenta hasta este momento, como recompensa les dejo otro capitulo que es el penúltimo así que disfrútenlo :D**

**Orihime Cifer'Inoe**** :** Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te haya gustado esta historia, lo siento en verdad si te hice esperar mucho, ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Kyoko-chan2010****: **Lo siento en verdad por tardarme muuucho, pero te lo recompensaré con el otro capitulo que subiré, espero que lo disfrutes! De nuevo agradezco mucho tu comentario.

**Kureimy**: Arigatou por tu review, o mejor dicho por tus comentarios jajaja, en serio me hacen muy feliz, si te preguntas si sigo tu historia si la sigo, solamente es que no he tenido tiempo de dejarte un review como tu, pero no te preocupes aplicaré tu misma metodología y te dejaré los comentarios que no deje las anteriores semanas, de nuevo gracias por tus cometarios me hacen muy feliz, espero que te hayas gustado el capitulo.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí y esperen el siguiente capitulo!**

**Aquí Lefthon-kun reportándose**

**MATTA NE!**


	12. Fuera de Lugar

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia es basada de unas de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fuera de Lugar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rukia jugueteó, abatida, con el tenedor en el plato de nabos guisados que quedaban en el plato, incapaz de pasar otro bocado por el amargo nudo que tenía en la garganta. A su derecha, Hanatarou se afanaba engullendo las últimas hebras de la segunda pata de pollo. A su izquierda, Kaien atacaba el tercer trozo de pastel de limón. Rukia no pudo menos que admitir que, antes de la llegada de la tía Unohana, dos días antes, nunca había visto a los muchachos comer con tanto entusiasmo, ni elogiar tan francamente la comida. Hasta Ichigo había ido a la mesa con un brillo ansioso en la mirada.

Claro que nunca dijo, directamente, que preferían los platos de la tía Unohana a las patéticas preparaciones que Rukia ponía sobre la mesa, pero eran tan evidentes los indicios de su flamante satisfacción que incluso ella, cegata como era sin las gafas, podía verlos.

"Esta mañana, por ejemplo", pensó, pinchando con el tenedor otra rebanada de nabo perfectamente cocida. "Si hasta se refirió poéticamente las maravillosas galletas de mantequilla de la tía." Los hermanos estaban demasiado atareados asaltando una mermelada de fresas que les trajo la tía Unohana desde El Seretei, como para hacer comentarios. La montaña de galletas había desaparecido hoy tres veces del cesto... a diferencia de las de ella, que por general duraban como tres días.

-Hay más pastel, chicos -canturreó la tía Unohana, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Ichigo.

-Yo tomaré otro pedazo -dijo Hisagi, ansioso, presentándole el plato.

-Yo también, tía Unohana -gritó Hanatarou-. Nunca he probado nada tan rico.

El rostro de la tía Unohana resplandeció, mientras deslizaba gruesas, porciones en cada uno de los platos.

-¿Ichigo-kun? Queda un último pedazo, y tiene tu nombre escrito.

-No gracias, tía Unohana. -Ichigo dejó el tenedor y se recostó- Pero como dice Hanatarou, es el mejor pastel que he probado.

-Bueno, gracias, sobrino. Y ese es el mejor cumplido que un caballero puede hacerle a una dama.

Tras lo cuál, Kaien se inclinó hacia la oreja de Rukia y le murmuro:

-Recuérdame que use esa frase con Rangiku, la próxima vez que vaya al Golden Goose.

Rukia le dio una buena patada, que sólo sirvió para que la sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchara.

-Cuidado hermana-le susurró, lanzándole un guiño-. Que ese es el pie que uso para apoyar en la barra, los sábados por la noche.

Ver que su hermano secreteaba con Rukia como un potro olfateando a una yegua por lo general ponía a Ichigo de muy mal humor, pero con la panza llena de la deliciosa comida de la tía, estaba demasiado apaciguado para hacer otra cosa que mirar ceñudo al hermano, en señal de advertencia.

Por alguna razón que no lograba adivinar, Rukia estaba diferente desde la súbita llegada de la tía Unohana. Si bien no le agradaba mucho analizar las emociones, ni las propias ni las de ninguna otra persona, no podía menos que advertir que estaba muy callada, como la llama de una lámpara sin pantalla que de repente se extingue con una ráfaga de viento inesperada.

Frotándose el vientre con la mano, recordó la regañina que le había dado la tía Unohana la primera noche que estuvo ahí.

-Caramba, la pobre chica está completamente agotada -lo censuró- Tratar de atender una casa llena de varones rudos y enfrentarse con todas sus trampas es más de lo que debería tener que hacer una esposa flamante.

"Quizá la tía Unohana tenga razón", pensó Ichigo contemplando la cabeza gacha de su esposa, al otro lado de la mesa. A diferencia de otras noches en que tuvo que atarearse sobre las ollas humeantes, tenía el brillante cabello negro recogido pulcramente en la nuca con una cinta blanca y su blusa del mismo color en su cinta crujía de almidón. "Que me aspen si no parece una colegiala inocente", pensó, mirando disimuladamente la protuberancia de los pechos bajo el recatado atuendo.

Al recordar todo lo que él mismo y los hermanos le habían exigido esas últimas semanas, la culpa lo asestó. Diablos, la había llevado a un lugar que parecía un chiquero, y no tuvo reparos en pedirle que lo convirtiese en una casa. Y sin mucha ayuda, a decir verdad. Por lo menos, por parte de él eso cambiaría. Ahora que la tía Unohana llevaba adelante el manejo de la casa, Rukia tendría más tiempo para el ocio. En uno o dos días, estaría terminada la faena de marcar al ganado, Ichigo podría tomar unos días de descanso. Si conseguía buen precio por los animales, podía llevar a Rukia unos días a Karakura. Le habían comentado que había algunos hoteles elegantes, con camas blandas como para la piel delicada de su esposa.

Ante la mera idea de que ellos dos pudieran irse a pasear, solos, se caldeó la sangre. Sin duda, la llegada de la tía Unohana había obstaculizado las noches de amor. Ese invierno, Ichigo construiría otro dormitorio para que él y Rukia pudieran gozar de cierta intimidad, pero por ahora no podía menos que preocuparse por el ruido que podían hacer. Los chicos se habían trasladado todos a dos de las zonas de dormir, y dejaron la tercera para la tía Unohana. Pero, para gusto de Ichigo, no estaba lo bastante alejada. ¡Esas malditas briznas de paja! Crujían cada vez que movían un dedo del pie.

Por eso Ichigo estaba tan ansioso de quedarse en Karakura unos días, como un sediento anhela beber. ¡Por Dios, qué espectáculo sería Rukia con el cabello esparcido sobre una de esas almohadas de hotel con fundas de encaje!

-La tía Unohana me ha prometido hacerme galletas después que esté limpia la vajilla -exclamó Hanatarou, entre un bocado y otro, haciendo volver a Ichigo de sus vagabundeos mentales al presente-. ¿No es cierto, tía?

-Creo recordar que lo he dicho -admitió Unohana con un gesto de afirmación de su cabeza canosa.

-Yo la ayudaré -se ofreció Rukia, levantándose para apartar el plato medio lleno.

-¡No! -exclamaron a coro Hanatarou y Renji, y luego intercambiare miradas compungidas.

-Eh... lo que pasa es que pareces algo cansada esta noche -¡apresuró a agregar Renji-. ¿No es cierto, Ichigo?

Todavía con el plato en la mano, Rukia dirigió los ojos semientornados hacia el manchón que, sabía, era su marido.

-En realidad, yo estaba pensando que esta noche estaba muy arreglada -dijo Ichigo, masticando las palabras.

¿Arreglada? Rukia se miró la sencilla falda negra, más apropiada para una matrona de edad avanzada que para una joven esposa. La usaba porque la pretina ancha reducía su cintura a un haz de juncos cosa que según sabía, a los hombres les resultaba irresistible. Y sin embargo, Ichigo la encontraba arreglada. Por Dios, para eso podría ponerse de pie en la iglesia y declararla un miserable fracaso como esposa y como amante.

El nudo en la garganta adquirió bordes afilados. Cuando por fin comenzaba a sentirse como en su casa, la familia a la que había llegado amar le demostraba lo poco que la valoraba.

-Supongo que tendría que ocuparme de los remiendos...

-Te doy las gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario -la interrumpió Retsu, con su fuerte acento del Oeste-. Como tuve unos minutos libres, pude terminarlo antes de cenar.

Rukia parpadeó, evocando la imagen del sobrecargado cesto de tura. Siempre le parecía una montaña imposible de escalar.

-¿Todo? ¿Los calcetines también?

Aunque no podía ver la cara de tía Unohana, oyó su risueña respuesta:

-Bueno, niña, no es gran cosa cuando una sabe cómo hacerlo.

"Cosa que yo no sé", pensó Rukia, alejándose de la mesa.

.

.

Al día siguiente, minutos antes del mediodía. Ichigo volvió del campo con la esperanza de llevarse a Rukia a una larga cabalgata y una comida campestre. Para el postre, pensaba hacerle el amor salvaje y ruidosamente. Al entrar en la cocina, sacudió el polvo del sombrero y lo arrojó sobre la mesa. La tía Unohana estaba afuera, hirviendo la ropa blanca, y en la casa había una extraña quietud. Demasiada quietud, pensándolo bien.

-¿Rukia? ¿Dónde estás, muchacha?

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se impacientó y entró en el dormitorio principal, golpeando estrepitosamente con los tacones de las botas sobre las tablas recién enceradas.

-¿Rukia?

La puerta estaba abierta. Dentro, la cama de pino nudoso resplandecía bajo una capa nueva de barniz, las alfombras rústicas parecían nuevas y las ventanas echaban chispas. Una vez más, la tía Unohana había obrado su magia, y Ichigo se permitió uno de sus raros momentos de satisfacción conmigo mismo. Pese a inconvenientes pasajeros por la mala distribución de los lugares de dormir, sin duda escribirle a la tía Unohana fue un arranque de genio. Por fin lograba que la casa funcionara bien, y así podría prosperar. Cuando pudiese construir un dormitorio principal añadido a la casa, todo sería perfecto.

Mientras se metía más adentro del dormitorio inmaculado, pensó que parecía demasiado vacío. Hasta el tocador donde Rukia tenía sus adminículos femeninos le resultó tan desnudo que se inquietó. Lo inundó una sensación de alarma que le retorció las tripas fuertemente. Con el corazón agitado, fue hasta el armario y abrió la puerta. El lado de Rukia estaba vacío. No se veía una sola blusa coqueta, ni una manga de piel de camero, ni una falda larga. Hasta el lío de zapatos pequeños que había en el fondo había desaparecido.

-¡Mierda!

Dejando la puerta del ropero abierta, se volvió hacia el chiffonier y abrió los cajones a tirones, uno por uno. Todos vacíos, excepto el último donde estaban sus propios calzoncillos largos y sus calcetines. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Tendría que darle muchas explicaciones por esto!

Segundos después, Ichigo recorría a zancadas furiosas el patio hacia donde estaba su tía.

-¿Has visto a mi esposa? -preguntó, de pie con las piernas separadas y los puños en las caderas.

La tía terminó de colgar una de las camisas de Hanatarou en la cuerda antes de mirar hacia su sobrino.

-La última vez que la vi cabalgaba saliendo de aquí, sobre un yegua baya, con todas sus pertenencias amarradas a la grupa -declaró la comisuras de la boca apuntando hacia abajo, por el peso del mal humor-. Cabalgando a horcajadas y mostrando buena parte de las enaguas, hasta las rodillas, y exhibiendo los calzones para cualquiera que quisiera observarlos, debería añadir.

Ichigo lanzó un vistazo rápido a la huella trillada que iba hacia el pueblo. Si Rukia había levantado polvo, ya hacía mucho que se había ausentado, y lo único que se movía entre el sitio en que estaba Ichigo y el horizonte lejano eran los pinos que se balanceaban.

-¿Por qué? -musitó, olvidando por un instante que no estaba solo.

-Yo no se por qué. Aunque se lo pregunté. Pero lo único que logré fue una respuesta tonta.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ella había cumplido su parte del trato, pero ahora que ya estaba aquí, ya no era necesario que siguiera haciéndolo. -Hester miró afligida, a su sobrino- Sobrino, no cometas un error. Prefiero irme ante que causar problemas entre tú y tu mujer. Creo que, en mi ansiedad por hacerme necesaria tal vez haya empezado con un impulso exagerado. Ta vez ella haya sentido que en cierto modo yo la echaba

-Eso es absurdo -protestó Ichigo. Y realmente lo creía-. Has sido bondadosa y dulce con ella desde que estás aquí, tía Retsu. Si Rukia se ha sentido echada, es porque quería sentirse así.

La tía no se tranquilizó.

A veces, las mujeres vemos las cosas de un modo muy diferente de los hombres. -Suspiró y alisó las arrugas de una camisa- De paso me pidió que te dijera que recojas la yegua en el establo, y no en su casa.

Eso no hizo más que añadir combustible a la ira de Ichigo, que crecía cada vez mas. Así que Rukia no quería verlo, ¿eh? ¿Ni los pocos minutos que llevaría recoger al animal? Muy bien, le daba lo mismo.

Se mesó los cabellos, sintiendo que hervía por dentro y se le retorcían las entrañas. Maldición, ninguna mujer valía la pena de tanta cólera, sobre todo si él había sido todo lo paciente que puede ser un hombre.

-Espero que vayas a buscarla- dijo tía Unohana.

"Maldito si iré a buscarla", pensó Ichigo, rechinando los dientes con tanta fuerza que algo crujió en su mandíbula. "Rukia es mi esposa, ¿no es cierto? Me pertenece. Su lugar está en mi cama..."

¡Mierda! Tal vez no le hiciera el amor tan maravillosamente como él creía. Quizá la primera vez no tuvo suficiente paciencia con ella. O suficiente habilidad. Teniendo en cuenta su limitada experiencia con las mujeres, había hecho lo mejor posible para que todo fuese bien para ella. Pero quizá no había sido suficiente. Sobre todo después de esas últimas noches, cuando sabían que la tía Unohana escuchaba todo.

Ichigo fijó la vista en la distancia, sintiendo un ardor tan intenso en la garganta de llanto contenido que se sintió de la misma edad de Hanatarou. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Rukia huyó de él a la primera oportunidad? ¿Por qué la había decepcionado? La vergüenza lo quemó por dentro, cada vez más hondo, hasta que se dobló sobre sí mismo. Si un hombre no podía satisfacer a su mujer en la cama, no merecía conservarla.

-No, no iré a buscarla- respondió al fin.

-Pero, sobrino, si es evidente que...

-Nada de peros, tía Unohana. No iré tras ella. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Irguiendo los hombros, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cobertizo. Maldición: él era un Kurosaki. Y los Kurosaki tenían su orgullo. No le suplicaban a ninguna mujer que se quedara, si lo que ella en realidad quería era irse.

¡Pero, maldición, cómo dolía!

.

.

.

Ichigo empujó las puertas batientes y entró en el Golden Goose. La reunión mensual de ganaderos había durado más de lo habitual, y al recordar cómo había conocido a Rukia después de la anterior, hacía poco más de dos meses, estuvo tan tenso toda la velada, que le ardía la garganta de sed. Guiñando los ojos por el humo y la neblina que proyectaba la lámpara de aceite, lanzó una mirada hacia la barra, esperando casi divisar a Kaien o a uno de sus otros hermanos empinando el codo. Pero esta vez sólo vio a Matsumoto Rangiku. Y a juzgar por el rostro ceñudo de la muchacha, no pensaba darle la bienvenida.

-Tienes coraje para venir aquí, esta noche, Kurosaki Ichigo- le dijo cuando se acercó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, antes de indicar al tabernero que le trajese una botella-. Whisky de centeno -detalló-. Del que reservas para banqueros y políticos. -Echó una mirada fugaz a Matsumoto-. Y dos vasos.

-Uno -corrigió la muchacha, de inmediato-. Yo soy muy quisquillosa con respecto a quién acompaño a beber.

Ichigo se echó atrás el sombrero.

-¿Eso significa que no tienes interés en beber conmigo?

Matsumoto se puso de espaldas a la barra y apoyó los codos sobre la brillante superficie. En otra ocasión, Ichigo hubiese disfrutado de la extensión de nívea carne femenina expuesta sobre el encaje chillón del barato vestido verde. Pero esa noche, tenía una y sólo una idea en mente: echarse a coleto suficiente whisky para tapar la sensación de vacío que tenía en las entrañas. Ahora comprendía cómo debió de sentirse su padre después de perder a su madre: hueco hasta la médula de los huesos. Ya no le importaba si vivía o moría. Hacía un mes que se había marchado Rukia, y cada segundo había sido una agonía para él.

-Como gustes -le dijo a Rangiku, mientras inclinaba la botella sobre el vaso.

En un segundo, se tragó el licor. Cinco vasos más tarde, parte de los grumos de su ánimo se habían diluido, pero no todos.

-Para tratarse de alguien que no disfruta de mi compañía, está pegada a los faldones de mi camisa -le dijo en tono agrio a la paloma mancillada.

-Sólo para poder decirte lo que pienso: que eres un imbécil. Le destrozaste el corazón a Rukia-chan, miserable.

Ichigo apretó los dientes.

-Maldito sea si lo hice -replicó.

Esta vez, cuando se sirvió, su mano ya no era tan firme como había debido ser. Y cuando bebió el trago triple, de pronto el whisky le supo amargo. ¿O lo que saboreaba era su propia soledad?

-Ha adelgazado desde que volvió a casa de su padre. Byakuya está desesperado.

Ichigo golpeteó la botella con un dedo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un trago? -le ofreció, tratando de no hacer caso de lo que la chica decía-. Queda mucho.

A su juicio, media botella. Demasiado para desperdiciarlo.

-La última vez que la vi, en la tienda, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Ichigo se sirvió más rápido, volcando el equivalente de una medida sobre el mostrador de la barra. Se encogió de hombros, limpió el líquido con el antebrazo y bebió el que sí había ido a parar al vaso. En vano. Seguía viendo el rostro de Rukia sobre la almohada, su espeso cabello negro desparramado como la gorra de un ángel, sobre la funda un poco chamuscada.

-Nadie le dijo que se fuera -murmuró, con acento de borracho

-Tal vez no con palabras -exclamó Matsumoto, en un susurro siseante-. Pero una mujer sensible como Rukia puede leer entre líneas.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -quiso saber Ichigo, sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

-¡Pedazo de estúpido! Estoy hablando de esa tía prepotente que llevaste a tu casa.

Ichigo echó la cabeza atrás y miró con los ojos entornados a la pelirroja que lo acusaba. Le llevó bastante tiempo enfocar la cara de la muchacha y vio que le gustaba más cuando no podía ver cómo sus ojos grises lanzaban rayos. ¿Así se sentiría Rukia sin las gafas? ¿Como si todo el mundo estuviese al otro lado de un cristal empañado?

-¿Prepotente, la tía... U-Unohana? -El maldito whisky le había entorpecido la lengua, en lugar de la cabeza-. ¿Eso fue lo que Ru-Rukia te dijo.

-No me lo dijo con todas las letras, pero te aseguro que estaba herida. -Le clavó un dedo en el pecho- Rukia entregó todo lo que tenía a esa ingrata familia tuya, ¿y qué recibió a cambio? Ni un "gracias" o "no dejes que la puerta se cierre de un golpe donde el Señor te deje".

-¿Donde el Señor qué? Espera un minuto...

Ahora le apuntó con un dedo a la nariz.

-¿Así que no sabe cocinar tan bien como una mujer que ha estado haciéndolo durante más de treinta años? Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, ¿no es así? Y puede ser que haya chamuscado un par de calzones, pero eso no significa que tú y los muchachos no tuvieseis ropa limpia cuando la necesitabais, además de una sonrisa y una palabra alegre cuando llegabais a casa cansados y hambrientos.

-Yo nunca dije...

-Ese es el problema, precisamente, vaquero tonto. Nunca dijiste nada de lo que ella necesitaba oír, por ejemplo, que valorabas sus esfuerzos. O lo agradable que era encontrarla en la casa cuando volvías, o lo bonita que estaba, o la dulzura de abrazarla por las noches.

-Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Más bien te lavaste las manos con respecto a ella desde el instante en que no la necesitaste más. Hasta en el dormitorio, tras la puerta cerrada, pedazo de sapo inservible.

Ichigo recordó todas las noches, desde que había llegado la tía, en que se había sentido incómodo para hacerle el amor a su esposa como debía y se le caldearon las mejillas.

-Lo que ocurre entre un hombre y su esposa a puertas cerradas, no es asunto tuyo- farfulló mirando fijamente el líquido ambarino en el fondo del vaso.

-¿Por lo que oí, lastimosamente poco para guardar el secreto? El crujir de la paja de maíz, pedazo de mula.

Clint la miró, boquiabierto.

-¿Es por eso por lo que se fue? ¿Porque me preocupaba hacer ruido y no fui muy... bueno, ya sabes?

-Entre otras cosas. Como que tú nunca le dijiste que la amabas. No lo niegues. Si se lo hubieses dicho, ella jamás se habría ido, ni en un millón de años.

Eso crispó a Ichigo.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Bien claro! Se lo dije varias veces.

-Según Rukia, no. Dice que le dijiste que creías estar enamorado.

Ichigo no pudo responder. Pensándolo de nuevo, recordó que había eludido el tema, que le había dicho que creía que la amaba, pero nunca lo dijo con seguridad.

-Aun cuando fuese así, no tenía por qué irse -dijo, por lo bajo

Rangiku, con la nariz pegada a la de él, le replicó, ceñuda:

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué la hubiese convencido de quedarse, mula obstinada? Te casaste con ella por sus habilidades de ama de casa. A mi entender nunca anduviste con rodeos al respecto, desde el principio, y Rukia sintió que te falló completamente. -Cuando Ichigo trató de protestar, le hizo ademán de que se callara-. Eso lo ha dicho ella, no yo. Desde o apareció la buena de la tía Unohana, Rukia sintió que no la necesitaban más. Más aún: que había hecho un trabajo tan desastroso que tú estabas esperando a que se marchara.

-Eso no es cierto.

En la sien de Matsumoto palpitó una vena.

-Cree que tú hubieses preferido no casarte jamás con ella

-Eso es una estupidez.

-¿Ah sí? Yo no lo creo. Y después de que hayas pensado, tú tan bien lo comprenderás. -Le clavó sus feroces ojos grises durante un instantes- El lunes se marcha, ¿lo sabías? Se va a vivir al Este donde tiene parientes, y donde asistirá a alguna escuela. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ahora que tú te has deshecho de ella, no tiene esperanzas de rehacer su vida aquí, en Shady Corners.

.

.

.

**Continurá**

**Etto…. GOoooOOooMen, se que tarde mucho pero tuve varios contratiempos, ya saben los estudios, exámenes, profesores, padres, y no pude acercarme a escribir: bueno como ven pobre Rukia, que pena para Ichigo, y me tristeza decirles que el próximo capitulo es el último, ¿que hará Ichigo? ¿Hará que Rukia regrese al rancho?**

**Ahora agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios y marcaron este fic en sus favoritos me hacen tan feliz T^T.**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Aquí Lefthon-kun reportándose!**

**MATTA NE!**


	13. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, sino a Catherine Anderson solamente la base a los personajes de Bleach, por que la historia es linda._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reconciliación**_

La iglesia parecía demasiado llena para tratarse de los primeros servicios. Rukia estaba junto a la puerta, del lado de afuera, con su padre y su hermana, y la gente que pugnaba por entrar en masa los dejaba atrás. Soing Fong se ponía de puntillas, estirando el cuello para ver:

-Me pregunto qué estará pasando -dijo, por enésima vez.

-No tengo idea -repuso Rukia.

-¡Bueno, iré a averiguarlo! -afirmó el padre.

Comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la multitud, haciéndoles sitio a Rukia y a Soing Fong a medida que avanzaba. Fueron tras él como granjeros tras el arado. Al trasponer la puerta, Rukia advirtió que el interior estaba lamente silencioso. Por lo general, cuando el público entraba, conversaban unos con otros hasta que el ministro subía al pulpito. Se esforzó en ver por encima de los hombros de los hombres, preguntándose por que se amontonaba la gente en la parte de atrás.

Cuando al fin el padre logró atravesar la multitud, Rukia se convenció de que descubriría qué era lo que los retenía, por qué no iban a sus asientos. Pero, a primera vista, no notó nada fuera de lo común.

-Caramba, aquí está ella. Te has tomado tu tiempo, querida. Ya estábamos por perder la esperanza.

El corazón de Rukia dio un vuelto. Habría reconocido la voz de Ichigo en cualquier parte. Guiándose por el sonido, por fin distinguió la silueta borrosa. Estaba sentado en el suelo, casi en el mismo lugar en que los habían descubierto aquella condenada mañana, más de dos meses atrás.

Apoyaba la espalda en la parte de atrás de uno de los bancos con una rodilla levantada, donde descansaba el brazo. Junto a él, una botella de licor.

-¡Muchachos, quisiera presentarles a mi esposa!

Pensando sólo en salir de ahí, Rukia se dio la vuelta. Pero la muchedumbre había cerrado filas detrás de ella, y no había espacio para salir.

-No puedes huir de mí, Rukia. Si te escapas, te juro que te perseguiré.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Rukia descubrió que Ichigo se había puesto de pie.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -le preguntó, con voz desmayada.

-Por lo que he oído, estás pensando en irte del pueblo, y quisiera aclarar un par de cosas, antes de que te marches.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó, sin expresión.

-Por ejemplo, que te amo. -Avanzó un paso hacia ella-. Y que creo que eres hermosa, dulce y absolutamente maravillosa. Y eso por no mencionar que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Rukia sintió que se ruborizaba y bajó la vista al suelo.

-Oh, Ichigo, no lo hagas.

-¿Cómo "Oh, Ichigo, no lo hagas"? ¿Acaso piensas que quiero perderte? Maldición, Rukia, no tenías derecho a huir sin hablar conmigo ¿Crees que me importa mucho que la tía Unohana haga ricos pasteles? Diablos, no. Claro, me gustan sus pasteles tanto como a cualquiera, pero puedo vivir sin ellos, y mis hermanos también. Lo que no podemos es quedarnos sin el corazón de la familia. El amor y las risas. Tener a alguien que deja secar el lavado si nosotros la necesitamos. Alguien que cuente cuentos. Diablos, hasta Kon te echa de menos.

Rukia cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Tú no me necesitas. ¡Ninguno de vosotros me necesita!

-¡Kaien está bebiendo otra vez! -le espetó-. Y la otra noche, me uní a él. También Hanatarou tiene pesadillas otra vez. Además de todo, en ahumadero hay otra vez carne de vaca y de venado, y debo decirte que ninguno de esos animales murió de viejo. Y hemos vuelto a cortarles las cabezas a los pollos, a diestro y siniestro. Tienes que volver, Rukia. Eso es todo. Aunque sólo sea, para salvar a los pobres animales.

-Tendrás que salvarlos tú mismo.

-Nuestro rancho se irá al demonio sin ti.

-¡Si la tía Unohana está allí, no! Estoy segura de que tiene todo bajo control. Es un ejemplo.

-Ella está para ayudarte en las tareas, y nada más. Es para aligerar la vida y que tengas más tiempo para recrearte con la familia. Cuando empiecen a llegar los niños nuestros, su ayuda será más necesaria aún. Pero lo fundamental es que ella es un plato complementario, Rukia, nuestra comida principal. Te necesitamos, mi amor. -Se interrumpió tragó con dificultad-. Yo te necesito.

Rukia se sobresaltó cuando las botas de puños vueltos aparecieron ante su vista. Un instante después, la mano grande y tibia de él la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Rukia descubrió que estaba tan cerca de él. Podía verle las claras pestañas que adornaban sus ojos, esos ojos gris color avellana, el tono bronceado de la piel. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra las costillas. Le pareció casi comestible de tan guapo. Sin duda.

-Tienes que venir a casa -dijo, con voz ronca-. Ya no hay flores sobre la mesa, y yo te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sin advertencia, se inclinó y comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de la falda de ella. Como no encontró nada, empezó a buscar en el otro bolsillo, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de satisfacción. Lo próximo que supo Rukia fue que estaba colocándole las gafas sobre la nariz. Flexionando un poco las rodillas hizo una gran exhibición del modo en que la miraba. Y luego le disparó una de sus sonrisas devastadoras.

-Lo sabía: estás adorable con las gafas.

Miró alrededor, como buscando eco a su comentario.

Alguien que estaba cerca dijo:

-No sabía que usaras gafas, Rukia.

Ichigo replicó.

-Ya lo creo que las usa- pero no lo hace en público, porque tiene la estúpida idea de que no le quedan bien. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Estoy convencido de que es hermosa con ellas.

Rukia gritó:

-Basta, Ichigo. ¡Estás avergonzándome!

-Entonces, ven a casa conmigo -exigió, con voz gruñona-, así podré decirte a solas lo hermosa que me pareces.

Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas y se le empañaron las lentes. Ichigo la tomó de la mano.

-Por favor, Rukia. Vuelve al hogar al que perteneces. Cada hora que paso separado de ti, muero un poco más por dentro. Por favor...

Como ella no le respondió de inmediato, se apresuró a añadir: Lamento que te hayas sentido apartada desde que llegó la tía Unohana. Cuando lo recuerdo, me imagino cómo debes de haberte sentido, pensando que yo, de pronto, te dejé de lado, poniendo como excusa el crujido de la paja. Pero te juro que no fue así. Realmente estaba preocupado por que nos oyeran.

Rukia miró alrededor, horrorizada.

-¡Cállate! ¡No querrás que todos te oigan!

-¿Lo ves? -dijo, con sonrisa endiablada-. Es un asunto íntimo, ¿verdad?

Rukia entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose por no sonreír.

-Ya has dicho lo que querías decir.

-Entonces ven conmigo -insistió, en voz ronca- Así podremos hablar a solas.

-Ichigo. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente quieres...?

La interrumpió con un beso que respondió la pregunta con mucha más elocuencia que las palabras. Un beso dulce y maravilloso, que le provocó cosquillas en la espalda y la dejó extasiada. Era exactamente la clase de beso con el que Rukia siempre había soñado, y que nunca recibió hasta que conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki, por supuesto.

-Te amo -susurró el hombre contra su mejilla- Por favor créeme, Rukia. Te amaré siempre.

El timbre palpitante de su voz, tan cargado de emoción, fue suficiente para convencer a Rukia. El modo en que le temblaron las manos cuando la acaricio fue una prueba más de que era sincero. El regocijo le bulló en el pecho, quitándole el aliento, y se arrojó en brazos de Ichigo

Los brazos de Ichigo... Sus brazos fuertes y maravillosos. En cuanto se cerraron a su alrededor, Rukia supo que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía y donde se quedaría,

Para el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hola! Gomen, gomen, al igual que la anterior vez pensé que ya había subido el capitulo, pero si no es gracias a una persona ni me hubiera dado cuenta, como ven este es el ultimo capitulo TT^TT, me alegro mucho a ver podido compartir esta maravillosa historia de las creaciones de Catherine Anderson, adaptándola a una de mis parejas favoritas, y sin más demora respuestas a sus comentarios

**Orihime Cifer'Inoe****:** Lo siento por demorarme tanto, y tienes razón hay que gritar lo que sientes por la persona que quieres sino quieres perderla, espero te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kureimy**** :** Gomennen te prometí comentarios en tus historias y no lo he hecho, en serio he estado tan ocupada, pero me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tus ánimos, por cierto gambatte por tus historias, ya son un hit ;)

**Elenita-chan****:** Bueno gracias por sacarte un pequeño tiempo para leer y dejar un comentario, me haces muuuuuuy feliz

**kyoko-chan2010**** :** Te tengo que dar muchas gracias a ti, por hacerme acuerdo de la historia perdón por la demora y espero que te haya gustado el fin, de nuevo gracias por todo.

Y con esto me despido, tal vez no por siempre algún día me verán por aquí pero con mi propia historia.

Lefthon-kun se ha reportado ;)

MATTA NE!


End file.
